Entre dos Tierras
by ninisita cullen swan
Summary: El Principe de las tinieblas y el Angel de la Muerte se enfrentan entre si por la pasion el deseo el honor pero sobre todo el amor, disputandose la victoria Entre dos Tierras...
1. Chapter 1

Ninas les puedo asegurar que esta historia es fantastica y que las va a atrapar de una manera increible a mi me paso espero ver su apoyo... nenas comenten y me dicen si les parece interesante

Ante ustedes... entre dos tierras...! una historia de amor pasion honor fortaleza valentia esperanza e ilusion... disfrutenla tanto como yo la disfruto..

Prólogo

Francia, 1410

El coro de voces subió hasta los rincones más lejanos de la catedral, donde los ángeles esculpidos escuchaban con sus caras sombrías las palabras en latín. Brillantes pilares de mármol blanco descendían en espiral hacia las escaleras del gran altar. En el escalón superior estaba el rey Carlos VI y, detrás de él, ocho muchachos muy jóvenes vestidos con inmaculadas túnicas blancas, cada uno sosteniendo una almohadilla de terciopelo rojo con borlas doradas. Sobre cada una de las almohadillas había una espada resplandeciente. Encima y detrás de los muchachos, las estatuas doradas de los santos abrían sus fríos brazos, con ojos invisibles, en señal de bienvenida y de perdón.

El rey cambió su postura regia y dirigió su mirada hacia las altas puertas de madera, en la parte de atrás de la iglesia. Sabía que ocho hombres jóvenes esperaban ansiosamente afuera, con el aliento contenido en el pecho y con las palmas de las manos empapadas de sudor nervioso. Cada uno entraría como un escudero, lleno de aprensiones y recelos infantiles, y saldría convertido en un caballero del reino henchido del orgullo del guerrero.

Uno de los estandartes le llamó la atención. Se trataba del de Bella de Swan, el tercer hijo del barón Charles Charlie de Swan. Los ojos del rey Carlos pasaron por encima de la masa de personas que había a su alrededor y se posaron en dos hombres: los hermanos mayores de Bella de Swan. Eran altos, aun para los cánones caballerescos. Emmet destacaba por su belleza; se rumoreaba que su pelo color negro, sus ojos azules y su mirada de niño le habían costado la virtud a más de una doncella. Ambos se habían hecho notar por sus habilidades como expertos guerreros y esto complacía al rey, que adivinaba que Bella también sería una excelente adquisición para sus tropas. Su Majestad estudió a los dos hermanos con detenimiento. Vio cómo se apoyaban alternativamente, con cierto nerviosismo, en uno y otro pie, y notó que incluso Jasper , por lo general el más calmado, parecía un tanto inquieto. El rey frunció el entrecejo. A lo mejor los dos gigantes se sentían incómodos ante la parafernalia civil que los rodeaba y deseaban que la ceremonia terminara pronto, para así poder abandonar la iglesia, cosa que Carlos comprendía. Los hermanos de Swan, al fin y al cabo, no eran conocidos por su sociabilidad, sino por sus proezas en los campos de batalla.

El rey paseó su mirada sobre filas y más filas de nobles vestidos con sus mejores trajes de seda y de satén. La condesa de Borgoña estaba allí. No lejos de ella, el llamativo sombrero dorado de la duquesa de Orleans llamó su atención. Poco a poco, su frente se frunció al terminar de inspeccionar a la nobleza que había concurrido a la cita. ¿Dónde estaba el padre de Bella?

El coro de voces que había llenado el recinto se interrumpió de manera repentina, haciendo que sus últimos ecos resonaran a lo largo y ancho de la catedral antes de desaparecer en la nada.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia los pajes que esperaban su señal en el triforio, el rey Carlos asintió con la cabeza. Cuando aquéllos pusieron los largos cuernos dorados sobre sus labios, comenzó a sonar la música triunfante y todo el mundo volvió sus ojos hacia las pesadas puertas de roble en el momento en que se abrían lentamente en la parte de atrás de la iglesia.

Ocho escuderos avanzaron por la nave engalanada, uno detrás de otro.

La luz del sol entraba por los vitrales coloridos de las ventanas, reflejando el brillo de las cotas de malla plateadas y doradas que adornaban las armaduras de los caballeros. El rey Carlos entrecerró los párpados al recibir en sus ojos un rayo de luz. Se preciaba de ser un soberano imparcial, que juzgaba a todos sus hombres de la misma manera, pero estaba ansioso por ver a Bella de Swan, alrededor del cual se habían levantado tantos rumores y tantas controversias. La primera vez que su nombre había llegado a oídos del rey fue con ocasión de la captura y posterior sometimiento del castillo Picardy, la hazaña que le había valido el título de caballero. El rey Carlos había escuchado la misma historia varias veces, y en todas ellas los logros de Bella parecían adquirir proporciones hercúleas. Desde entonces, el nombre de Bella de Swan había surgido de tiempo en tiempo en las conversaciones casuales que mantenía con su corte. Las maniobras estratégicas de aquel hombre eran, efectivamente, muy ingeniosas.

Los iniciados subieron las escaleras hasta el gran altar, se inclinaron delante del rey y luego se apartaron y formaron una fila a un costado de su amo y señor. Mientras el escudero que precedía a de Swan se ponía de rodillas, el rey Carlos trató de que no pareciera demasiado obvio que estaba mirando por encima de la cabeza del hombre para captar la imagen de Bella. Finalmente, como cuando se corre una cortina, el escudero se hizo a un lado y reveló a Bella de Swan ante el rey Carlos. El iniciado aún llevaba su yelmo. Todos los trazos de benevolente sorpresa desaparecieron del semblante del rey, y la furia descendió sobre él. Era una falta de respeto llevar puesto el yelmo en la casa de Dios, y mucho más cuando éste le cubría la mayor parte de la cara, con excepción de los ojos. El rey Carlos pudo ver el intenso cefe chocolate que rodeaba sus pupilas, un chocolate que brillaba bajo la sombra del yelmo como un inmenso mar chocolate. Sus ojos escrutaron al joven una vez más. «Es de muy baja estatura», pensó el rey. «No puedo creer que el gran barón de Swan haya engendrado a este enano. La ausencia del barón de Swan se debe quizás a que se siente molesto por el tamaño de su hijo».

Mientras lo miraba, el rey se dio cuenta de que el chocolate profundo de los ojos de Bella estaba lleno de orgullo, pero también de algo más. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera discernir qué era ese algo más, el extraño brillo que se desprendía del Chocolate de sus ojos, Bella se arrodilló ante el soberano e inclinó la cabeza en señal de reverencia.

Algo más sosegado, el rey Carlos le ordenó con voz tranquila que se despojara del yelmo y luego se volvió para recibir de uno de sus asistentes la espada ceremonial que reposaba sobre una de las almohadillas de terciopelo. Mientras levantaba la espada con suma reverencia, el rey oyó el crujido de la armadura a sus espaldas y supo que Bella se había quitado el yelmo.

De repente, un murmullo de asombro colectivo se extendió entre la muchedumbre, como cuando silba el viento en un campo de trigo.

El rey Carlos se sobresaltó, y sus ojos se abrieron aún más al descubrir la razón por la cual la diminuta estatura del joven se hizo de pronto tan evidente. El «hombre», al fin y al cabo ¡no era un hombre!

¡Él era ella!

¡No podía tener más de quince años! El asombro lo afectó como un golpe en el estómago, dejándolo sin aliento y perplejo. El sedoso pelo Chocolate rojizo de la muchacha caía en mechones ondulados sobre las láminas metálicas que cubrían sus hombros. Su nariz era una delicada escultura tallada a la perfección, al igual que sus labios carnosos. El mentón era fuerte, con una pequeña hendidura grabada deliciosamente en el centro. La belleza brillaba bajo sus rasgos infantiles. Tenía la cara inocente de un querubín. El rey Carlos la contempló durante un largo momento, y de pronto comprendió qué era aquel extraño brillo de zafiro que iluminaba sus ojos: era la luz del desafío, que acentuaba sus rasgos con firme determinación.

El rey se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus hermanos. Jasper disimulaba, había encontrado un interés repentino en una hilacha imaginaria aparecida sobre su túnica de seda blanca; y Emmet fingía escudriñar los ángeles pintados en las coloridas vidrieras de las ventanas de la iglesia. Los labios del rey Carlos se afinaron y su mirada se volvió a Bella.

¡Una muchacha! ¿Cómo había conseguido mantener ese secreto? se preguntaba.

El rey Carlos se sentía anonadado. «Ahora me explico la ausencia del barón de Swan», pensó intentando que no se le alterase el gesto. Agarró con fuerza la espada, hasta que los nudillos le dolieron con el esfuerzo. Sabía que no debía hacerla caballero del reino y que debía castigarla por su audacia, pero sus hechos sobrepasaban el desafío que planteaba su pequeño y terco mentón. La quería en su ejército. Necesitaba sus cualidades estratégicas. No en vano, corrían tiempos desesperados.

Levantó la espada con un gesto ampuloso y notó que el cuerpo de ella se ponía rígido, como si esperara recibir un golpe. Con el filo de la espada tocó ligeramente cada uno de los hombros de su súbdita, según la tradición centenaria, y terminó la ceremonia con un «¡Levántese, caballero Bella de Swan!».

La joven guerrera se irguió lentamente y un tanto insegura. Sus grandes ojos abiertos brillaban de felicidad; sus rosados labios se abrían en un gesto de incredulidad.

El rey Carlos se le acercó y colocó las manos encima de sus hombros.

—Bella, el camino que te espera estará lleno de dificultades. Tendrás que ser un verdadero caballero; tendrás que demostrar coraje ante tus enemigos; tendrás que comportarte con valentía y rectitud. Y recuerda que provienes de una línea de sangre que ha sido siempre fuerte.

—Así lo haré —dijo Bella con expresión solemne y sincera.

El rey le acercó la espada. Bella la recibió muy cuidadosamente, la acarició con sus dedos desnudos y posó los labios sobre ella antes de aceptarla de las manos del rey Carlos. La estudió durante un breve momento, con sus suaves rasgos faciales encendidos de orgullo, y luego la enfundó en la vaina que llevaba al cinto.

El rey Carlos se inclinó y le susurró al oído:

—No obstante, si tú y tus hermanos me volvéis a hacer un truco como éste, ordenaré que os corten la cabeza a todos.

Se enderezó de nuevo y proclamó:

—¡A partir de ahora, seréis un caballero!

En señal de obediencia, lealtad y gratitud, Bella se inclinó hacia delante, en dirección al rey Carlos. El monarca repitió la ceremonia siete veces, después de lo cual se retiró un paso atrás y se quedó mirando cómo los hombres —y la mujer— se volvían al unísono para ponerse de frente a las personas congregadas en la catedral. Bella encabezó el desfile por la nave principal de la iglesia, y al pasar delante de sus atemorizados hermanos, el rey vio cómo les lanzaba una orgullosa y triunfal mirada. Echando los hombros hacia atrás y sosteniendo el mentón bien alto, el caballero Bella de Swan avanzó confiadamente ante los ojos de la muchedumbre que se agitaba y murmuraba a su paso.

Capítulo 1

Inglaterra, 1414

Los vítores de la multitud reunida sonaban como un aguacero tormentoso al tiempo que los caballos se embestían el uno al otro, levantando con sus cascos salpicaduras de barro del campo cubierto de hierba. Los dos caballeros, completamente armados para el torneo, se inclinaban sobre las cabezas de sus monturas, tan protegidas como ellos mismos, y asían firmemente sus coloridas lanzas. La pluma blanca del yelmo del caballero retador parecía derrotada, sumisa, al ser abatida por el aire que desplazaba el veloz semental en su carrera. El campeón levantó su escudo hasta colocarlo frente al cuerpo, donde el contrincante pudiera ver con claridad su emblema: un lobo rojo sobre fondo negro. Tras el visor del yelmo de su oponente, el campeón vio los grandes ojos asustados del retador. Segundos después, la lanza del campeón chocó contra el pecho del retador, lo que hizo que la punta de madera se rompiera en pedazos al estrellarse contra la armadura. Alcanzado, el retador fue arrojado al Suelo estrepitosamente.

La multitud se puso de pie, embriagada, prorrumpiendo en aplausos y gritos de alegría. El campeón tiró de las riendas de su caballo y giró sobre sí mismo, levantando el visor de su yelmo para revelar el brillo de unos ojos verdes e impenetrables. Sus pupilas contemplaron con paciencia cómo el escudero ayudaba a levantarse a su tambaleante rival. Edward Cullen esperó a que el derrotado caballero saliera dando tumbos de la arena antes de clavarle las espuelas a su caballo para dar la vuelta triunfal delante de los asistentes.

Los campesinos que se alineaban alrededor del campo de justas le aclamaban: «¡Viva el príncipe! ¡Viva el príncipe!».

La arrebatada sensación de poder que corría por las venas de Edward en cada torneo, en cada triunfo, le daba un agradable sentimiento de invulnerabilidad, que él saboreaba, en medio de los gritos de la multitud, como si fuera uno de sus vinos favoritos. Nunca había conocido la derrota, ni en las justas deportivas ni en los campos de batalla.

Mientras cabalgaba hacia el palco de los nobles, todas las mujeres parpadearon con visible nerviosismo, y algunas se inclinaron sobre el pasamanos de madera para dejarle entrever sus encantos. Él los contemplaba feliz, pero a sus dueñas les devolvía sus cálidas y lujuriosas miradas con un frío desdén. Aquellas mujeres consentidas y empolvadas sólo le inspiraban algunas ráfagas ocasionales de curiosidad. Eran todas demasiado parecidas para despertar en él un verdadero interés. Algunos hombres le lanzaban miradas envidiosas, mientras que otros bufaban en silencio, con ira contenida. Finalmente, Edward detuvo su montura frente al trono del rey Enrique. Se bajó del caballo y se inclinó ante su soberano.

Enrique le sonrió abiertamente y se levantó de su sillón real. El monarca era un hombre alto y musculoso, con el pelo castaño cortado a tazón.

La multitud guardó expectante silencio cuando Edward se aproximó al palco. Se quitó el yelmo que le cubría la cabeza, revelando una tupida cabellera Cobriza que apuntaba en todas direcciones y que brillaba, sudorosa, a la luz del sol. Las facciones de la cara estaban bronceadas. Había algo poderoso en la forma de su mandíbula, en la curva sensual de sus labios, en la profundidad de sus ojos Verdes como un bosque misterioso

—Como siempre, hoy lo has hecho muy bien —dijo el rey Enrique, hablándole en voz alta, para que todos pudieran oírlo—. Eres el verdadero campeón de Inglaterra.

Hurras y gritos jubilosos se confundieron en un rugido ensordecedor.

Enrique se inclinó hacia Edward.

—Ven, sigúeme, Edward —le ordenó.

Cuando Edward le estaba entregando las riendas de su caballo al escudero que lo acompañaba, un muchacho joven traspasó la cerca de madera que rodeaba el campo y se le acercó corriendo. Edward sonrió satisfecho, agitando su roja cabellera mientras el muchacho exclamaba, con los ojos iluminados por la admiración:

—¡Has estado muy bien! Sabía que no iban a derrotarte.

—¿No tenías ninguna duda, Seth? —le preguntó Edward, haciéndole una mueca divertida.

—¡Ninguna! —contestó Seth.

Edward no pudo ocultar una sonrisa ante el orgullo y el amor sin límites que emanaban de aquellos ojos grandes, azules e inquisitivos. Se fijó en la mugre que ensuciaba las pequeñas manos de Seth cuando éste trato de tocar su yelmo. Edward inspeccionó rápidamente la túnica de algodón marrón que llevaba puesta el muchacho y cayó en la cuenta, con algún fastidio, de que estaba cubierta de barro. Pasó un dedo por una de las mejillas de Seth, dejando un rastro de piel limpia entre la suciedad que le ocultaba el resto de la cara.

—Deberías bañarte —le dijo Edward, mostrándole las manchas que tenía en la punta de los dedos.

—Odio los baños —gruñó el muchacho mientras se le acercaba más, arrastrando los pies.

Edward le entendía bien. Cuando era más joven, él también odiaba los baños. Le quitaban demasiado tiempo y había cosas más importantes que hacer, como imitar a los caballeros.

—Un caballero no puede salir al encuentro del rey con la cara sucia —explicó Edward al muchacho, quien asintió de mala gana.

—Está bien.

Edward buscó con sus ojos orgullosos la tarima del rey, y como la encontró vacía resolvió seguir el rumbo de los ricos trajes azules y dorados de la corte, hasta que distinguió entre ellos al monarca, que en compañía de sus asistentes encabezaba la marcha por las calles que conducían al centro de la ciudad. Cuando se volvía para despedirse, oyó que Seth le decía:

—Espero ser un caballero tan grande como tú algún día.

Edward se detuvo y miró al muchacho, que lo observaba con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de respeto y de admiración.

—Lo serás —le prometió Edward antes de moverse en dirección al séquito real.

Una procesión de damas y caballeros elegantemente vestidos seguía, como siempre, al rey. Por el peso de la armadura, que dificultaba sus movimientos, a Edward le costó bastante trabajo alcanzarlos. En su afán por hacerlo casi pisa la larga capa verde de un duque. La duquesa, que acompañaba al duque, le dirigió una tímida sonrisa, lo que hizo que se agitara un mechón de su cuidada cabellera. Edward se inclinó ligeramente ante ella y la adelantó. Caminando con rapidez, logró llegar a donde estaba el rey Enrique, que en ese momento hablaba con un vendedor de sidra.

—La sidra de la aldea es maravillosa —le comentó el rey a Edward—. A pesar de que lo han intentado con ahínco, mis sirvientes nunca han sido capaces de hacer una igual —añadió llevándose una copa a los labios.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. Se quedó mirando a los nobles que seguían los pasos del rey y trataban de atraer su atención como si fueran halcones bien entrenados. No se le ocultaba el hecho de que muchos de los nobles presentes le devolvían miradas llenas de desprecio. Él también los despreciaba, como desdeñaba sus modales presuntuosos. Si buscaban la atención del rey lo que tenían que hacer era actuar, arrebatarle un castillo al enemigo o contribuir a financiar los gastos de la guerra que se avecinaba; pero en vez de ello procuraban ganarse los favores del monarca luciendo bellos trajes, mostrando sus lindas caras y prodigando palabras pretendidamente ingeniosas. Era un honor para Edward que Enrique hubiera preferido hablar con él antes que con la emperifollada nobleza que lo rodeaba. El rey podía ser cualquier cosa menos tonto.

—Me han dicho que se trata de un secreto de la familia Roza —comentó el conde de March, que vestía una larga capa dorada, embellecida con bordados de flores, que llegaba hasta el Suelo. Los bordes de sus anchas mangas tenían forma de hojas y estaban adornados con rutilantes joyas. Sin lugar a dudas, era el más elegantemente vestido de todos los nobles.

—Bueno, sí… —contestó el rey, acompañando su voz con un amplio gesto de la mano, como haciendo caso omiso del asunto y del propio conde, y continuó su camino por la calle embarrada. El sol calentaba con intensidad, y empezaba a resecar el Suelo, del que ya se levantaban pequeños remolinos de polvo.

Edward caminaba al lado del rey Enrique, destacándose por encima de todos los caballeros presentes, a quienes sobrepasaba ampliamente en estatura. Edward Cullen tenía una planta realmente envidiable.

—¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo, Edward, en que hay demasiado chismorreo en las calles? —preguntó el rey Enrique.

—Cómo no —contestó Edward, y siguió al rey mientras éste dejaba atrás la aldea y se internaba en el campo.

El conde de March trató en vano de mantener el paso y, jadeante, sacó del bolsillo un pañuelo de encaje y se secó con él la frente.

—Es un día caluroso, señor, ¿no es cierto? —exclamó.

El rey Enrique le dirigió una mirada desabrida.

—March, ¿por qué no vas con la condesa? —le sugirió—. Me parece que le cuesta trabajo andar a tu velocidad.

Los ojos de Edward se volvieron hacia la condesa, quien se había desplomado en los brazos de un hombre y en ese momento estaba siendo acomodada en el Suelo. La mayor parte de la corte había quedado atrás en ese momento, y a Edward le pareció evidente que el rey deseaba hablar con él en privado. Se preguntó si el conde era verdaderamente tan indiscreto, justo cuando éste se inclinó en señal de reverencia y pronunció unas breves palabras:

—Como usted quiera, señor.

El rey Enrique continuó su marcha campo a través, entre los pastizales. Edward lo siguió, aunque no pudo dejar de pensar que hacía ya demasiado calor para andar por caminos rurales arrastrando los treinta kilos que pesaba su armadura.

—¿Cómo te van las cosas, Edward? —le preguntó el rey Enrique al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de la sidra.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—El Castillo Oscuro está en manos muy capaces, señor. Los campesinos producen lo suficiente para mantener las tierras. Creo que será un buen año.

—Bien —respondió Enrique, que dejó de caminar de pronto y se detuvo a contemplar los campos que se extendían delante de él. La hierba silvestre parecía suspirar cuando la brisa la acariciaba. Estaba tan alta que le llegaba a Edward hasta bien arriba de la pantorrilla.

—¿Entonces estás preparado para abandonar Inglaterra en el momento en que sea necesario?

—Por supuesto —replicó Edward ansiosamente, ya que había esperado durante meses a que los barcos de la flota inglesa lo llevaran a las costas de Francia—. ¿Zarpamos pronto, pues?

Enrique lo miró con cierta dureza.

—Hay rumores de que se trama un complot contra mi vida, de modo que temo no poder llegar a Francia tan pronto como quisiera.

Edward frunció el ceño. Su cuerpo se puso rígido, lleno de ira contenida.

—Naturalmente, le ofrezco mis servicios, señor, si desea averiguar si los rumores son ciertos.

Enrique esbozó una sonrisa preocupada.

—Tengo a otros que serán mis oídos y mis ojos —contestó.

Edward, listo para replicar, volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero Enrique continuó:

—No, Edward, tú eres un guerrero. Te necesito en Francia. No puedo abandonar Inglaterra antes de resolver este asunto —añadió llevándose de nuevo la copa a los labios, y siguió su camino—. ¿Has oído hablar de un caballero francés al que llaman el Ángel de la Muerte?

El ánimo de Edward se agitó como si fuera una bandera movida por la suave brisa del atardecer. El caballero había oído hablar de sus hazañas, pero sabía muy poco del hombre al que se refería el rey. Sin embargo, por la manera en que le había preguntado, le pareció entender que le estaba probando.

—He oído su nombre.

Enrique se volvió a mirar a Edward. Sus ojos inquisitivos parecían pedir detalles y sus cejas levantadas lo animaban a hablar.

—Sé que ha conquistado muchas tierras para los armagnacs —continuó Edward. Una sonrisa se insinuó en los labios del rey mientras su interlocutor trataba de esquivar su mirada, sintiendo que no había aprobado el examen, lo que no dejaba de molestarlo—. Y sé que ha hecho muchas cosas buenas por su país —agregó con cierta incomodidad.

—Así es —confirmó Enrique.

—¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

—Mucho.

Gradualmente, la sonrisa de Enrique se borró de su cara mientras iba aminorando el paso. Sus palabras habían sido muy bien meditadas, y estaban llenas de aflicción.

—El Ángel de la Muerte ha causado más bajas enemigas que cualquier otro caballero francés. Es un caballero que no tiene comparación con ningún otro de los que se han cruzado en nuestro camino.

—Pero es mortal —argüyó Edward—. La sangre corre por sus venas, y esa sangre puede ser derramada.

—De acuerdo con los rumores, a este Ángel de la Muerte no le corre sangre, sino hielo por las venas.

—Claro. Los rumores son el cotilleo de los cobardes.

—Sí, supongo que sí, Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

La respuesta del monarca sorprendió a Edward. Sabía que era natural que el rey conociera el sobrenombre, pero no pudo reprimir el estremecimiento que experimentó su cuerpo. Los rumores habían viajado rápido… ¡y lejos! Eran producto de la corte, que vivía propagando a sus espaldas toda clase de chismes.

—Los campesinos me llaman así —explicó.

—Y no sin razón, según lo que he escuchado.

—Sólo soy despiadado con nuestros enemigos, señor.

—Y por eso mismo debes ir a Francia a encontrarte con el Ángel de la Muerte. Ya te están esperando los barcos que conducirán a tu ejército a través del Canal.

—¿Mi señor desea que lo capturemos para luego pedir por él un rescate?

—Preferiría, desde luego, que lo capturaras y que el pago del rescate nos sirviera para financiar la guerra; pero si no puedes capturarlo, quítale la vida. Me uniré a ti en Francia tan pronto como sea posible.

—Como usted desee, señor —dijo Edward inclinándose ligeramente.

—Muchos hombres han caído ante la fuerza de la espada de este caballero —añadió Enrique—. Te ordeno que actúes con cautela.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado. El rey le tomó la mano nuevamente.

—Te lo advierto, Edward. No subestimes al Ángel de la Muerte.

El rey Enrique vio cómo su acompañante se alejaba de él. Tal vez debía habérselo dicho, pero si Edward conociera la verdad, estaba seguro de que subestimaría aún más a su enemigo. Además, aquel hombre necesitaba que le rebajaran un poco su excesiva confianza en sí mismo. Sólo esperaba que Edward fuera capaz de matar al Ángel de la Muerte cuando se enterase de que el Ángel de la Muerte era mujer.


	2. Chapter 2

nenas en realidad les recomiendo la historia es excelente y aunq me dijeronm que no era interesante les aseguro que es fantastica... leeanla porfis nunk adaptaria algo que no me pareciera del nivel de mis lectores las quiero..,

Capítulo 2

Al este de Yprès, Francia, 1415

El ruido de metal contra metal sonó en el amplio claro del bosque cuando las dos espadas se encontraron, extendiendo el eco Embryódico de su choque a través de la espesura que rodeaba el lugar.

—¡Atento a sus fintas! —gritó una voz que se unió a la reverberación en los árboles cercanos. Jasper de Swan estaba acostado a su lado, sobre la hierba gruesa del claro, escudriñando con sus ojos marrones a los combatientes que blandían pesados sables. Asintió con satisfacción cuando la joven, minúscula en comparación con el peso y los anchos hombros de Emmet, detuvo con facilidad una embestida de su hermano. Jasper se rió entre dientes, parpadeando de felicidad. Su hermana era buena guerrera. Conocía muy bien las limitaciones de su espada y de sus propias fuerzas; sabía observar y ser paciente, lo que hacía de ella, a pesar de su tamaño, un peligroso enemigo, siempre digno de tenerse en cuenta.

Al hacer un amago, Bella se hizo daño en un brazo por el impacto de las armas, que volvían a chocar en ese instante. Jadeante, se echó para atrás. Un hilillo de sudor en las mejillas, que le caía desde la línea del pelo, brillaba como un diamante a la luz del sol. Con su brazo libre, se quitó de la frente un mechón de pelo.

Una gran sonrisa iluminó la cara de niño de Emmet.

—Vamos, vamos. ¡No me irás a decir que estás cansada por haber intercambiado apenas unos cuantos golpes!

Una mueca fría se dibujó en los finos labios de ella.

—No te he dicho nada hasta ahora, hermano, pero te aconsejo que cuides tus partes ciegas —contestó Bella antes de acometerle

Emmet detuvo el golpe con bastante esfuerzo, colocando la espada, a modo de protección, sobre su propia cabeza. Luego contraatacó.

Bella esquivó el movimiento, la espada de Emmet se clavó en el Suelo, y cuando la sacó notó que la punta se le había llenado de tierra.

—Ya sabes que es demasiado rápida para ti, Emmet —le gritó Jasper.

Bella se burló de la tierra que ensuciaba el extremo de la espada de su hermano.

—No te ensañes con el Suelo, Emmet. Tu oponente está delante de ti, no debajo de ti.

Emmet arremetió contra Bella con dos veloces sablazos, pero ella los esquivó con gran agilidad, se hizo a un lado y se quedó mirándolo con ojos desafiantes.

—Estás creciendo, hermanita —comentó Emmet.

—No la provoques, Emmet —le aconsejó Jasper, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Bella embistió de pronto a su hermano y con el hombro le golpeó en el estómago. El impacto lo hizo caer de espaldas. Sin aliento, Emmet quedó anonadado durante un momento, y antes de que pudiera recobrarse, Bella se plantó ante él y colocó la punta de la espada en la garganta del hermano.

—O te rindes o te mueres —dijo ella.

—Me rindo ante el Ángel de la Muerte —contestó Emmet de buena gana.

Bella retiró la espada y le dio un golpe en el hombro con el puño libre.

—Odio que me digan hermanita —masculló.

—No volveré a cometer ese error —contestó Emmet.

Bella se retiró un paso atrás y tendió la mano a Emmet, para dar por terminado el combate.

—Ha sido un buen movimiento —comentó Emmet—, aunque un tanto imprudente.

—Pero te he vencido —respondió Bella, agachándose para recoger una prenda del exuberante pasto.

—Si hubiera movido mi espada, habrías corrido ciegamente hacia ella.

—Pero no lo hiciste —dijo su hermana, limpiando suavemente con la prenda la hoja de su espada—. No critiques mi movimiento sólo por que terminaste con las nalgas en el Suelo. Tú te rendiste. Yo gané. Aquí no hay «síes» que valgan.

—Tiene razón —comentó Jasper mientras se les acercaba—. Te ha derrotado, y me temo que eso te hace rechinar los dientes.

—¡Tonterías! —exclamó Emmet, sacudiendo la hierba que se había pegado a su túnica amarilla—. Yo simplemente…

—¡Ángel! —se oyó una voz aguda, procedente del bosque, que interrumpió a Emmet.

Bella volvió la cabeza y vio que su paje, Paul, venía corriendo hacia ella. Su capa de algodón marrón se enredó con la rama de un árbol, pero con una rapidez increíble se liberó y consiguió llegar hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el «Ángel».

—Toma aliento, Paul —le dijo Bella, colocándole una mano encima del hombro—, y cuéntame qué ha pasado.

—Hemos… —comenzó él a farfullar, agotado.

—Respira hondo —insistió Bella.

—Hemos… —siguió diciendo Paul, después de tomar aire y recobrar la compostura—, ¡hemos capturado a un inglés, mi señora!

Bella levantó la mirada hacia Jasper antes de decidirse a marchar por donde había llegado Paul. Oyó las fuertes pisadas de sus hermanos, que la seguían. El olor de la carne de venado que traía una brisa ligera procedente del oeste afectó a su vacío estómago, a pesar de la ansiedad que la dominaba. Maniobró como una experta entre las tiendas desordenadamente levantadas en distintos sitios, esquivando a los perros que ladraban a su paso y atropellando a dos hombres absortos en una partida de ajedrez.

Aminoró el paso al ver que Quill Vignon, su explorador, se le acercaba.

—¿Tú lo encontraste? —preguntó.

—Así es, mi señora —contestó quil.

A Bella siempre le molestaba hablar con quil, porque, aunque era el mejor explorador que tenía, mirarlo a la cara era como mirar a un abismo, o mejor a un ser desprovisto de emociones. Tenía los ojos oscuros, tanto que ella no podía distinguir la pupila del iris. quil no había hecho nunca nada que indujese a sospechar de él; por el contrario, era un luchador leal, tan experto en el manejo de la espada como hábil para desaparecer en las sombras, pero había algo frío en su carácter que encendía las alarmas de Bella. Evitaba el sol, de modo que su piel permanecía siempre blanca, casi tan blanca como la muñeca de porcelana que alguna vez su padre le había regalado a su hermana. Su destreza para infiltrarse entre los ingleses le había ganado el respeto de Bella, y su dominio de la lengua inglesa era incluso superior al suyo propio.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó.

—Al noroeste de aquí —repuso quil—. Dijo que se había separado de su ejército. Que se había perdido.

Bella continuó la marcha, ansiosa por ver a su enemigo, y cuando se acercó a las tiendas de los prisioneros notó que, sospechosamente, varios de sus hombres estaban sentados cerca de la entrada de una de ellas. Todos disimulaban ahora, con la cabeza agachada, como si les absorbiese alguna labor: algunos afilaban sus armas y otros limpiaban sus escudos hasta dejarlos brillantes como gemas. Bella sabía que todos estaban pendientes del resultado del interrogatorio. Hacía más de dos semanas que no habían participado en una batalla, y estaban deseosos de enfrentarse a los ingleses lo antes posible.

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo, Ángel? —preguntó Paul.

Bella se detuvo y el muchacho se colocó delante de ella. Jadeaba vigorosamente, y Bella sabía que había tenido que correr para seguirle el paso. Le sonrió, le acarició la hirsuta cabellera y le entregó su espada.

Paul—Llévala a mi tienda —le ordenó—, y dile a Embry que me la cuide.

—Así lo haré, señora —murmuró Paul con tono reverente, mirando la espada con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego la llevó, despacio y con cuidado, a la tienda desu Ángel.

Bella intercambió una siniestra mirada con Emmet antes de continuar.

Dos guardias custodiaban la entrada de la tienda. Más que hombres, parecían gárgolas de piedra colocadas sobre los pilares de una iglesia. Vestidos con cotas de malla, sus túnicas blancas sobresalían encima de los tejidos metálicos que protegían sus cuerpos.

Bella retiró la colgadura que servía de puerta de la tienda y entró.

El prisionero se encontraba atado a una gran estaca plantada en el Suelo, amarrado por las manos y los pies. De constitución más bien pequeña y vestido con un jubón de cuero, el inglés le pareció a Bella más un escudero que un soldado de infantería. Su mandíbula denotaba determinación y sus ojos oscuros eran cautelosos y desconfiados. Evaluó a Emmet y a Jasper con una rápida mirada y sus labios se contrajeron de inmediato en una mueca de desprecio. Cuando volvió la cabeza hacia Bella, sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos. No esperaba encontrar a una mujer.

No estaba sucio. Sus mejillas no estaban hundidas por falta de alimentos, ni sus labios estaban resecos por falta de agua.

—No creo que se haya perdido —dijo ella, sin pensar que el prisionero pudiera entender el significado de las palabras francesas que había pronunciado.

—Estoy de acuerdo —declaró Jasper. Bella se acercó al prisionero.

Emmet la siguió, protegiéndola, y se quedó a su lado

—¿A qué señor le prestas tus servicios? —preguntó Bella al hombre en un inglés perfecto.

La frente del prisionero se arrugó, en clara señal de confusión, y su mirada viajó por el cuerpo femenino de ésta, valorándolo despacio y con un agrado difícil de disimular. Ella le sostuvo la mirada, ligeramente insolente, y al final clavó sus ojos en los del prisionero.

Emmet le dio una bofetada en la cara. La cabeza del hombre se inclinó hacia un lado.

Una cadena de plata alrededor del cuello del prisionero brillaba a la luz de las velas. Bella avanzó hacia él y el hombre la miró con ojos desafiantes cuando ella retiró la tela del jubón que le cubría el pecho, y allí, colgada de la cadena, apareció una medalla de plata con la figura de un lobo encerrado en un círculo. Bella contempló la medalla durante largo rato. Apretó los dientes con cierta dureza y su mano tembló de ira al asir la medalla con los dedos. El metal frío le mordió la palma como si fuera un ser vivo.

—Está más cerca de lo que pensábamos —dijo Emmet con tono burlón.

—Mucho más cerca —asintió Bella, volviendo a poner el medallón sobre el pecho del hombre.

Sus ojos Chocolates se elevaron muy despacio hasta encontrar la mirada del enemigo.

—Tráeme los polvos de la verdad, Emmet —dijo Bella, viendo cómo la cara del prisionero se llenaba de temor y de incredulidad.

—El Ángel de la Muerte —murmuró con la voz entrecortada.

—Ya nos dirá dónde acampa el ejército inglés. Mañana, antes del amanecer, tendré en mi poder al Príncipe de las Tinieblas.


	3. Chapter 3

Ni*as aqui esta mi regalito de ni*o jesus y de santa... leean el capitulo 3 de entre dos tierras

Capítulo 3

Edward se despertó con un presentimiento, una sensación de hormigueo que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Algo había salido terriblemente mal. Se sentó, tratando de penetrar la oscuridad con sus ojos, y sus oídos hicieron un esfuerzo sobrehumano por escuchar algo entre el silencio reinante. Después de un largo rato sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, pero siguió siendo incapaz de oír nada.

Trató de relajarse pasándose las manos por su cobriza cabellera, pero no lo consiguió. Cada minuto que pasaba crecía dentro de él un sentimiento de desastre inminente que lo carcomía por dentro. Hacía más de un día que los guardias que mandara de avanzadilla tenían que haber regresado, y hacía más de un día que Edward sentía un nudo en el estómago.

Se incorporó, bajó las piernas del camastro de paja y se puso de pie. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, esperando calmar la ansiedad que se había apoderado de él, pero su mente estaba en la guerra… y en el motivo por el cual se había metido en problemas. El Ángel de la Muerte había demostrado ser un oponente astuto. El ejército francés había descubierto su rastro en varias ocasiones y enseguida había vuelto a apoderarse de los pueblos franceses que Edward conquistara en nombre del rey Enrique.

Ese Ángel de la Muerte era un adversario digno de tal nombre, y Edward había aprendido a respetarlo. Y el día anterior, en medio de su creciente ansiedad, le había llegado nuevamente un rumor —hasta ahora el más desconcertante de todos— acerca del caballero. Se decía que el Ángel de la Muerte era una mujer.

De repente, con rapidez, Edward buscó sus ropas. Luego se ajustó las botas negras de cuero y abrió la cortina de la tienda para contemplar la noche estrellada.

¿Y qué pasaba si el Ángel de la Muerte era, en efecto, una mujer? Tal cosa tal vez explicaría la manera irracional, impredecible, y a los ojos de Edward completamente alocada, en que se movía el ejército francés.

Pero ninguna mujer era así de brutal. Ninguna mujer tenía la inteligencia suficiente para dirigir un ejército. Y, ciertamente, ninguna mujer podía blandir una espada con la fuerza necesaria para desarmar a un hombre y, mucho menos, para derribarlo en un torneo de caballería, como contaban las leyendas que hacía una y otra vez el Ángel de la Muerte.

Un movimiento llamó su atención y Edward volvió la cabeza para ver una sombra pequeña y familiar que caminaba por su campamento.

—Seth —le gritó.

La sombra se detuvo y lo miró. Antes de desaparecer tras una nube, la luna se detuvo por unos instantes para reflejarse en los ojos del muchacho y, una vez más, Edward sintió una momentánea punzada de culpa. Seth era demasiado pequeño, demasiado joven, para estar allí. Debía haberlo dejado en Inglaterra. Pero tan rápidamente como habían salido a la superficie, las dudas se esfumaron. Seth estaba donde debía estar, con él.

Mientras el muchacho se acercaba, Edward le preguntó:

—¿Qué haces levantado a esta hora de la noche?

Seth lo miró a través de su rebelde pelo rojizo y se negó a ser devuelto a la cama.

—No puedo dormir —contestó.

—¿Tú tampoco? —dijo pensativamente Edward, tornando su mirada hacia el horizonte, a una hilera de colinas situada más allá del campamento. Aguzó la vista, tratando de ver algo que no estaba allí. Le molestaba mucho, incluso más de lo que podía admitir, que Seth no pudiera dormir. Y le inquietaba. Seth y él tenían la misma sangre, y los dos compartían un especial sentido de la supervivencia, un instinto que trascendía cualquier pensamiento racional.

Contemplando las suaves colinas que recortaban el horizonte, los recuerdos le inundaron la cabeza. Recuerdos amargos. Su padre estaba enfermo, muy enfermo. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie cuando le colocaban la armadura encima de sus hombros, y en alguna ocasión había sido necesario designar a dos caballeros para que cabalgaran junto a él y le ayudaran a no caerse de la silla. En un encuentro con el enemigo era imposible mantenerlo encima del caballo, y en todos los torneos era el primero en perder el equilibrio. La gente comenzó a llamarlo «el caballero que se rinde», y la nobleza, siempre venenosa, adoptó rápidamente la maldita frase.

Su enfermedad se prolongó durante la mayor parte de la niñez y de la juventud de Edward. Tenía cinco años cuando su padre comenzó a perder en los torneos, y apenas seis cuando los otros niños empezaron a burlarse de él. Más de una vez había acabado con un ojo negro tras las peleas en las que defendía el nombre de su padre, que al fin y al cabo era su propio nombre.

Los caballeros que estaban al servicio de su padre comenzaron a abandonarlo y su progenitor tenía que reemplazarlos con viles mercenarios. Contrató a un grupo llamado La Jauría de los Lobos, cuyos miembros vestían gruesas pieles de animales salvajes y nunca se bañaban. Llevaban el pelo, las barbas y los bigotes enmarañados, descuidados y sucios. Durante las comidas se sentaban en el Suelo y esperaban ansiosamente a que les llegara el turno para abalanzarse sobre su buen pedazo de jabalí asado. En cuanto el padre terminaba el suyo y volvía a su asiento, atacaban la comida como si se tratara de una presa, con la furia de los animales salvajes. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, arrancaban los trozos de carne, se retiraban a un rincón de la habitación y comían en la oscuridad, lejos de aquellos que pudieran robarles su alimento. Edward se preguntaba con frecuencia por qué los mantenía su padre, por qué les pagaba para tenerlos en su casa.

Un día Edward se hallaba holgazaneando por los campos, viendo cómo ejercitaban sus habilidades los pocos caballeros que aún quedaban al servicio de su padre. Tenía nueve años y sentía una fuerte urgencia, casi una necesidad, de pelear. Su padre nunca le había preguntado si quería aprender, y por lo tanto, Edward se contentaba con mirar a los caballeros cuando practicaban y luego trataba de imitar sus movimientos en la soledad de su habitación. En esa ocasión, tres caballeros se encontraban entrenándose en el campo, dos de ellos blandiendo sus espadas y un tercero observándolos y gritándoles consejos desde la cerca de madera que rodeaba el escenario del combate. La Jauría de los Lobos se acercó desde el bosque. Casi siempre se desplazaban en grupos, y en esta ocasión no hicieron una excepción. Cinco hombres entraron al recinto donde practicaban los caballeros, y Edward se preguntó si éstos serían capaces de poner en su lugar a semejantes salvajes.

Los caballeros les dijeron que no estaban autorizados para entrar al campo.

Los de La Jauría de los Lobos se miraron los unos a los otros y uno de ellos dio un paso al frente. Sus cabellos eran negros y en la cara tenía una cicatriz que iba desde la mejilla izquierda hasta la parte inferior del cuello. Parte de la marca quedaba cubierta con una piel de lobo que llevaba por encima de su túnica deshilachada. Sus botas estaban descosidas a la altura de los talones por lo que parecía ser el corte de un cuchillo. Su estatura no se equiparaba a la del caballero, pero su constitución era la de un muro de piedra.

—Nosotros iremos adonde nos plazca —dijo con la voz ronca.

—¿Eso significa que nos estás retando? —preguntó sonriendo uno de los caballeros.

—Nosotros no retamos a nadie —contestó el hombre—. La gente nos permite hacer lo que queramos.

—No esta vez, bárbaro —replicó el caballero mientras se le aproximaba con la espada en la mano—. Ya te he dicho que aquí no eres bienvenido.

El hombre retiró con cierta parsimonia la piel de lobo que cubría su túnica y sacó una espada que tenía ajustada al cinturón. El caballero lo atacó de inmediato y el hombre se defendió durante un breve tiempo. Después, con un rugido, avanzó hacia su contrincante y Edward vio con ojos desorbitados por el asombro cómo lo desarmaba en dos movimientos.

—Creo que el que no es bienvenido eres tú —dijo el hombre poniendo la punta de la espada en el cuello del rival.

Los tres caballeros huyeron del campo con la poca dignidad que les quedaba, y dos días más tarde renunciaron al servicio de su padre. A la mañana siguiente, Edward comenzó a seguir los pasos de La Jauría de los Lobos y, lo que es más importante aún, a seguir los pasos del hombre de la cicatriz, al que supo que llamaban Noche. Empezó a imitarlo en todo. Durante las comidas esperaba a que su padre se sentara y luego corría hacia el festín de la carne y agarraba los pedazos con las manos desnudas. Dormía en el gran salón, con La Jauría de los Lobos, y a Noche lo espiaba cuando hacía la guardia, aunque éste nunca le prestó atención.

Hasta que una noche lo atacaron dos escuderos cuando caminaba solo por el pueblo. Lo acosaron a empujones, lo humillaron y, desde luego, lo tildaron de «muñeco» y de ser el «hijo del caballero que se rinde». Cuando Edward les asestó el primer puñetazo, saltaron sobre él y lo dejaron indefenso, ya que además de torpe y poco ágil, era dos años menor que los que lo agredían. Lo abandonaron con la nariz ensangrentada, los labios rotos y más moratones en el cuerpo de los que podía contar. Logró ponerse de rodillas tembloroso, se limpió con las mangas de la camisa la nariz ensangrentada… ¡y los vio! Hacia la parte baja de la calle, tres hombres pertenecientes a La Jauría de los Lobos lo estaban mirando desde la esquina. Despacio, le volvieron la espalda y se alejaron. Edward se sentía demasiado aturdido para seguirlos, y sólo a la mañana siguiente se dio cuenta de que en realidad eran ellos los que lo vigilaban a él.

Había amanecido con los músculos doloridos y mareado. Logró levantarse de la cama, con bastante trabajo, y ya se encaminaba por el corredor del castillo hacia la estancia de su padre cuando oyó una voz que lo llamaba.

—¡Niño!

Edward se detuvo, se volvió a mirar y encontró a Noche al borde de la sombra de las escaleras.

—Me has estado siguiendo.

Edward no se movió. Quería huir, pero sabía que era imposible, que sus piernas no le hubieran obedecido.

—Te ayudaré, niño.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron.

—¿Me enseñarás a pelear?

—No —contestó Noche—, te enseñaré mucho más que eso.

Durante los meses siguientes, Noche le enseñó a descubrir las huellas de los animales y a cazar, pero sobre todo le enseñó a luchar. Día y noche debía estar alerta, esperando los ataques inesperados de Noche, anticipándose a sus próximos asaltos. Su innato sentido de la supervivencia se fue afilando hasta adquirir la agudeza de una cuchilla de afeitar.

Una tarde, cuando Edward apenas tenía doce años, se hallaba sentado muy cerca de Noche, delante del fuego de la chimenea del gran salón del castillo, cuando el hombre lo agarró del brazo y le hizo un corte con un puñal. Más por la impresión que le produjo el corte que por el dolor, Edward retiró el brazo y, con el corazón latiéndole desenfrenadamente, vio cómo Noche se hacía otra herida a sí mismo con el filo del puñal. A continuación volvió a agarrar el brazo de Edward, como si estuviera ejecutando un rito milenario, lo apretó contra el suyo e hizo que la sangre de las dos heridas se mezclara.

—Recuerda siempre que eres uno de los nuestros —le dijo, y le estrechó la mano mirándolo de frente a los ojos.

Al día siguiente, cuando bajaba las escaleras de piedra que conducían al gran salón, Edward se enteró de que La Jauría de los Lobos se había ido. Se puso furioso. No podía entender por qué se habían marchado, y lo que era todavía más importante, no podía entender por qué no se lo habían llevado con ellos. Cuando su padre trató de consolarlo, Edward lo rechazó, y esa misma tarde tuvo su primera confrontación con los muchachos del castillo.

Era una tarde húmeda y nublada, y Edward aún podía recordar el penetrante olor a cuero que siempre imperaba en el taller del herrero. Mientras esperaba a que el hombre le entregara la espada de su padre, que se había comprometido a recoger, había estado pensando en la conversación que escuchó entre su padre y uno de sus mayordomos, quien le manifestaba sus temores de que los mercenarios pudieran volverse en contra suya y tratar de apoderarse del castillo. Perdido en estos pensamientos amargos, Edward dobló una esquina y chocó con tres escuderos. Hizo lo posible por pasar de largo, pero ellos le cerraron el paso y comenzaron a mofarse de él y a provocarlo. La ira que surgió en su interior lo consumió por completo. Dejó a un lado la espada de su padre y atacó al que tenía más cerca. Rodaron por el Suelo, entre la mugre y el barro, lanzándose furiosos puñetazos. Tras unos instantes de intercambio de golpes, los otros dos forajidos intervinieron en la pelea y lo golpearon sin misericordia. Edward no recordaba mucho de lo ocurrido entonces, salvo que cuando todo terminó se hallaba de pie en mitad de la calle, con los puños listos a enfrentarse al enemigo, y que los tres escuderos huían de él.

Desde aquel día no había perdido una sola batalla. Noche y su Jauría de los Lobos le habían enseñado lo que tenían que enseñarle. Y sin embargo, aquella vieja sensación de ansiedad aún lo atormentaba. Bajó la mirada hacia Seth, que estaba junto a él, escrutando el horizonte, tal como Edward lo había hecho antes. Se arrodilló junto al muchacho, colocándole una mano en el hombro, y esperó a que levantara sus grandes ojos azules.

—En caso de un ataque, recuerda lo que te dije.

Seth asintió con entusiasmo.

—Que hay que pelear con honor.

—No —agregó Edward frunciendo el entrecejo—. Debes irte donde está la retaguardia del ejército y esperar el desenlace del combate.

—Yo quiero pelear —dijo Seth, haciendo con sus labios una mueca de desaprobación—. Quiero cortarle la cabeza a uno de esos franceses.

Edward sonrió con cierto orgullo, pero el pensamiento de que Seth pudiera resultar lastimado lo contuvo.

—Esto no es un juego, Seth. Estamos en medio de una guerra. Lo que quieren esos hombres es matarte. Eres demasiado pequeño para enfrentarte a un hombre armado.

—Pero si he estado practicando —objetó Seth con terquedad.

—Lo sé. Y sé también que has progresado, aunque no lo suficiente como para hacerle frente a un hombre que te dobla en tamaño —le explicó Edward pacientemente—. Prométeme, Seth, que te irás adonde está la retaguardia del ejército.

Seth suspiró, mostrándose más que desilusionado, y levantó de una patada el polvo del campo.

Edward le apretó el hombro con gentileza.

—¿Me lo prometes, muchacho? —insistió.

—Te lo prometo —dijo Seth a regañadientes.

Edward contempló su alicaído rostro. Rechazarlo le rompía el corazón, pero no estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro la vida del muchacho en un encuentro con el enemigo. Levantó la mano y con ella retiró el mechón de pelo negro que ocultaba sus ojos.

—Trata de descansar, Seth —le aconsejó—. Si no me equivoco, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que entremos en batalla.

Seth se escabulló en la oscuridad.

Edward volvió a su tienda, y después de colocar en su sitio la cortina que hacía las veces de puerta, se dirigió hacia una palangana de agua que sus criados habían colocado en una mesa al lado de la cama. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyó las manos a uno y otro lado de la palangana y se quedó mirando el reflejo de sus facciones en el agua. ¿Qué le había sucedido a su avanzadilla?

—¡Diablos! —gruñó, y sumergió sus manos en el agua para luego lavarse la cara, sintiendo el frío del líquido contra su templada piel.

Se echó varias manotadas de agua en la cara y dejó que le escurriera por las mejillas hasta caer de nuevo en la palangana. Suspirando, se limpió los restos de agua que quedaban en sus ojos y pensó que faltaba menos de una hora para que despuntara el amanecer. No valía la pena, por lo tanto, acostarse de nuevo.

La luz de una sola vela, que descansaba al lado de la palangana, hizo brillar su imagen temblorosa en la superficie ya quieta del agua. Mientras Edward la observaba, la imagen cambió, moviéndose ligeramente. Poco a poco, el agua comenzó a rizarse, distorsionando la imagen de la luz de la vela. Las ondulaciones se volvieron más fuertes y más pronunciadas, y entonces oyó en la distancia un retumbar estruendoso que con el transcurso de cada segundo iba creciendo en intensidad. Edward se enderezó rápidamente. ¡Caballos! ¡Caballos que corrían hacia ellos al galope!

Desenvainó la espada, que brilló con la misma luz de la vela que antes se reflejara en el agua y, respirando profundamente, retiró con urgencia la cortina de la tienda y salió al exterior.

De inmediato sintió que unos tenebrosos cascos negros se le echaban encima. Saltó hacia atrás de manera instintiva, cayó al Suelo y rodando por él. El caballo sin jinete, que echaba espuma por la boca, relinchó y pasó corriendo a su lado.

Los gritos de batalla resonaban a lo largo y ancho del campo. «¡Por la sangre de Dios!», pensó. «¡Nos están atacando!». Alguien dio un alarido de dolor a sus espaldas. Edward se arrastró, tan agachado como le fue posible, hasta el lugar del que procedía la voz, aferrando firmemente la empuñadura de su espada. Cruzó a la derecha, moviéndose alrededor de una tienda, y vio a uno de los atacantes desplomado sobre un tonel. Edward sonrió con amargura cuando notó que Brian Sam limpiaba su espada con la túnica del hombre muerto. Sam era su segundo al mando, lo más parecido a un amigo que había podido encontrar durante los años que había pasado librando guerras contra los enemigos del rey Enrique.

Sam alzó los ojos y le hizo señas de que se aproximara.

—¿Qué diablos les ha pasado a nuestros centinelas? ¿Por qué no nos han avisado? —preguntó Edward en medio del jaleo que amenazaba con ahogar sus palabras.

—No sé —gritó Sam.

—¿Quiénes son?

Sam se agachó para palpar el cadáver del invasor y le arrancó un pedazo de la túnica, que de inmediato le entregó a su señor.

Edward tomó en sus manos el trozo de tela y lo miró. Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de desprecio y sus ojos se tornaron fríos cuando apretó las hilachas del tejido. Reconoció inmediatamente el símbolo: la silueta de un ángel negro contra un fondo blanco.

La marca del Ángel de la Muerte.

Bella terminó de batirse con un inglés, hiriéndole limpiamente el brazo con el que sostenía la espada, y alzando rápidamente la vista para valorar la situación. Sus caballeros, bien armados y entrenados, intercambiaban golpes con hombres que estaban apenas parcialmente vestidos. Muchos de los ingleses habían caído, y sus tropas ya cercaban al resto. La batalla casi había terminado. El sabor áspero del humo llenaba su boca, y podía oírse el crepitar del fuego que incendiaba las tiendas vecinas, con deslumbrante resplandor.

Se quedó mirando el campo de batalla. Sólo unas cuantas tiendas permanecían en pie, y sólo unos pocos ingleses insistían en defender el terreno y se negaban a salir corriendo. Entre los caballeros armados que aún blandían sus espadas, se fijó en un hombre que se destacaba de los otros por su estatura. Su cobriza cabellera reflejaba como en un gesto de desafío infernal las chispas que se desprendían de su espada cuando ésta detenía las arremetidas de la infantería. Mientras lo observaba, vio que derribaba a uno y luego a otro de sus caballeros. Iracunda, Bella espoleó su caballo blanco, que le gustaba montar en horas de peligro, pero una densa nube de humo nubló de pronto su visión. Con el escudo abanicó, furiosa, el humo, pero cuando éste se desvaneció en el aire se dio cuenta de que el hombre ya no estaba. Dirigió su mirada hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha, pero en ninguna parte podía verlo.

Se bajó del caballo a inspeccionar la escena que tenía delante de sus ojos. El sol, dubitativo, apenas permitía distinguir la línea del horizonte, como si estuviera temeroso de iluminar la muerte y la destrucción que cubrían por doquier el campo de batalla. Casi todas las tiendas habían sido pisoteadas por los cascos de los caballos, y los hombres yacían despatarrados, muertos o muriéndose, en todos los rincones del terreno. Alcanzó a ver cómo huía hacia el bosque el último de los ingleses, y cuando Emmet soltó las riendas de su montura para galopar tras él, lo detuvo con un gesto firme y sacudió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Déjalo ir, pareció decirle. Servirá para nuestros propósitos. Correrá la noticia de nuestra victoria y se conocerá la derrota del Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

—¡Encuentren al Príncipe de las Tinieblas! —ordenó Bella.

Estaba segura de que se había escondido en alguna parte. Él nunca hubiera huido y, por lo tanto, o estaba muerto o estaba inconsciente. Esperaba que no estuviera muerto, ya que quería conocerlo. De él se decía que tenía los ojos negros, que su cabellera oscura le erizaba los cuernos al mismo demonio, que había sido criado por los lobos y que la fortaleza de sus brazos era suficiente para cortarles la cabeza a cinco hombres con un solo movimiento de su espada. Bella sonrió para sus adentros. Se trataba, probablemente, de un hombre flaco y enjuto, sin ninguna relación con las habladurías que adornaban sus hazañas, pero Bella prefería imaginarse a su odiado enemigo a la luz de las versiones más oscuras que corrían sobre él. Esto se sumaba a su misterio, a su leyenda, según la cual con una sola mirada, una mirada que parecía provenir de las profundidades del infierno, podía robarle el corazón a una mujer.

Una vez más, sus ojos se fijaron en la carnicería que había a su alrededor. «Verdaderamente», pensó con amargura, «hoy me he ganado mi reputación». Caminó a lo largo de lo que quedaba del campamento de los ingleses, viendo el espectáculo de las tiendas incineradas y de los cadáveres atravesados por lanzas y cuchillos. De pronto tropezó con un caballero caído que sangraba profusamente por una herida en el pecho y al que se le notaba, debajo de la armadura, el brillo de una cadena metálica. Se detuvo, odiándose a sí misma por ello, consciente de que cuanto más mirara al hombre más humano le parecería.

Bella contempló el color de sus ojos y se preguntó, como mil veces lo había hecho antes, si tenía familia. ¿Quién lo lloraría, ahora que estaba a punto de morir? ¿Una esposa? ¿Unos hijos? ¡Oh!, se odiaba a sí misma. ¿Por qué se atormentaba? No era ni la primera ni la última vez que ordenaba matar a un hombre, así como no era tampoco ni la primera ni la última vez que caminaba entre un reguero de cadáveres haciéndose las mismas preguntas. ¿Qué sentía una persona al ser amada? ¿Qué sentía una persona al ser despedida con un beso antes de irse a una batalla?

Las manos del hombre se movieron y Bella se le acercó. Sus párpados se cerraron y un quejido escapó de sus labios. Bella se arrodilló al lado de su enemigo. La preocupación se le notaba en la manera de arrugar la frente. Era posible que, después de todo, volviera a reunirse con la gente que lo amaba. Le quitó el yelmo y buscó algo en los alrededores para contener el flujo de sangre que manaba de su pecho. Sus ojos se fijaron en un pedazo de túnica que estaba tirado en el Suelo. Lo agarró y le presionó la herida por encima de la malla que le servía de coraza.

Sus ojos se abrieron, llenos de dolor febril.

—Descansa —le dijo Bella en inglés—. La batalla ha terminado.

La mirada del hombre se concentró en ella y la confusión se apoderó de sus rasgos cubiertos de sangre y de barro. Bella se dio cuenta de que la observaba con un gesto de desprecio en la boca.

—¿Eres el Ángel de la Muerte? —le preguntó con voz burlona.

Bella lo ignoró, presionando el pedazo de túnica contra la herida y tratando de despojarlo de su armadura.

—Necesitarás un médico —señaló—, o no sobrevivirás.

Elevó sus ojos hacia los de él, y retrocedió ante el destello de odio y desprecio que brillaba en sus pupilas.

—Preferiría estar muerto antes de permitir que tus sucias manos me toquen —replicó antes de escupirle a la cara.

Sorprendida, Bella se levantó de nuevo. ¡Había tratado de ayudarlo! ¡Había tratado de salvarle la vida para que pudiera volver a reunirse con la gente que lo amaba! Pero sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. La sorpresa se convirtió rápidamente en furia. Su boca se cerró y los ojos se estrecharon. El viento echó hacia atrás la capa que llevaba puesta y levantó pequeños remolinos de polvo en el campo de batalla. El turno del desprecio le había llegado a ella, y sus ojos lo miraron con un odio concentrado al limpiarse de la cara el escupitajo.

El viento dejó de soplar. Cuando Bella volvió a mirarlo, todo estaba en calma.

—Entonces morirás —sentenció, y se dispuso a abandonarlo.

—¡Bella! —era la voz de su hermano, que estaba tras ella.

Se volvió con los ojos encendidos de ira.

—¿Qué quieres? —indagó.

Emmet se despojó del yelmo, lleno de excitación, y sus ojos azules brillaron más que de costumbre.

Bella conocía esa mirada. Había visto esa confianza muchas veces antes. Significaba sólo una cosa: éxito. La furia se esfumó y sintió que la sangre fluía precipitadamente por sus venas. ¡Lo tenían! ¡Estaba en su campo y era su prisionero! ¡El Príncipe de las Tinieblas era suyo!

—Lo llevaré a la tienda para someterlo a los polvos de la verdad —dijo Emmet.

Bella asintió. Luego, cuando Emmet se retiraba, su mano le agarró el brazo al prisionero. Y cuando éste levantó la vista, ella inclinó la cabeza sobre el caballero caído.

—Y llama a un médico para que vea a este canalla —ordenó.


	4. Chapter 4

nenas aqui el capitulo 4 les voy a dejar hoy hasta el 6 o siete para q entiendan la trama las quiero...!

Capítulo 4

La nube blanca se desvaneció lentamente ante Bella cuando atravesó el suave humo que soltaban las antorchas encendidas colocadas alrededor de la tienda. Un escalofrío, casi un presentimiento, erizó su piel cuando vio que las volutas subían en espiral alrededor de las formas que permanecían en sombra. Se detuvo, tratando de que la excitación no se disipara de sus venas. En el pasado, los hombres habían sido tantas veces incapaces de colmar sus expectativas, que ahora temía ser defraudada una vez más por éste, la más poderosa de todas las leyendas. Pero su sombra la atraía, lo que hizo que dejara a un lado las dudas. Tenía que conocer sus secretos.

Bella continuó moviéndose a través del humo hasta que el oscuro aspecto borroso del cuerpo masculino adquirió una forma sólida. Había luchado hasta el final, pensó, tal como ella lo hubiera hecho. Emmet le había contado que se habían requerido veinte hombres para someterlo. ¿Veinte hombres? Ella quería creerlo, pero no podía descartar que Emmet estuviera exagerando, aunque no era su costumbre inflar la verdad. Saliendo de la niebla que la rodeaba, avanzó hacia la figura encadenada a un poste en la tienda.

La cabeza le colgaba hacia abajo y un vello cobrizo le cubría el pecho. De modo que tiene el pelo cobrizo, pensó, y se preguntó si era verdad que debajo del pelo se escondían los cuernos.

Bella se le acercó despacio, procurando apreciar la complexión de su cuerpo. No se desilusionó. La necesidad que sentía de tocarlo era abrumadora. Tendió la mano hacia el pelo que cubría su torso desnudo y se maravilló ante el tamaño de sus músculos, duros, poderosos, curvas esculpidas sobre carne caliente. «Magnífico», pensó, y se dejó envolver por el olor a almizcle que emanaban sus poros.

El prisionero se movió hacia un lado y otro, como si estuviera tratando de aclarar su mente. Levantó la cabeza muy despacio, y una extraña emoción pasó por la columna vertebral de Bella cuando sus ojos Verdes, los ojos del bosque profundo, iluminaron su cara con un brillo parecido al de la luz de la luna.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo? —le preguntó con voz baja y sugestiva.

A través de la oscuridad que lo envolvía como un velo, distinguió el fulgor de sus dientes blancos. Bella retiró su mano del torso del prisionero y se quedó mirando cómo las sombras desaparecían cuando su cara comenzaba a ser iluminada por la luz de las antorchas. Un estremecimiento la recorrió. La luz de las antorchas le reveló los rasgos de una boca sensual, ahora decorada por un gesto cínico, y un mentón espartano que parecía heredado de un linaje de guerreros antiguos.

Bella se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración mientras admiraba al ejemplar del sexo masculino que tenía delante de ella. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. ¿Era éste el hombre que había nacido sin corazón? ¿Era éste el hombre que tenía pactos con el diablo? ¿El más temido de todos los bárbaros que poblaban Inglaterra?

Y si era así, ¿cómo podía ser tan bien parecido?

Ignoró sus comentarios anteriores y dio un paso atrás. Las brumas envolvían su cuerpo como si fueran una capa desplegada alrededor de ella. Rápidamente recobró la compostura y sus ojos chocolates volvieron a depositarse en él sin emoción alguna.

—De modo —murmuró— que eres el Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

Él la miró fijamente a los ojos, como si estuviera leyéndole la mente.

Bella vio las emociones que pasaban por su cara: reconocimiento, incredulidad y, por supuesto, ira. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más que antes.

—¿El Ángel de la Muerte? ¿Una mujer?

—¿Has oído los rumores que corren?

—¡Quítame las cadenas en este mismo instante!

Bella no pudo dejar de reír cuando vio cómo trataba de soltarse de las cadenas y le daba órdenes como si ella fuera una sirviente cualquiera.

—Te doy la bienvenida al campamento —le dijo.

Sus ojos se volvieron fríos, y se cerraron hasta convertirse en una especie de línea tan delgada como una cuchilla de afeitar. Y cuando habló, su voz sonó como un gruñido despectivo.

—No percibo mucho calor en tu saludo, mujer. Es posible que estés hecha de hielo, como cuentan las historias.

Bella sintió cómo el calor de su mirada de odio pasaba por su cuerpo, congelándole la sangre.

—¿Y es que debo recibir con los brazos abiertos al más mortal de nuestros enemigos? —preguntó con suavidad mientras su mano delgada volaba al cinturón de su túnica y, con un movimiento rápido, sacaba de su vaina un puñal afilado—. ¿No debería saludarte, más bien, con el filo de esta daga? —añadió, esperando ver el miedo reflejarse en los bellos rasgos de su cara.

Pero no lo vio.

Al contrario, el prisionero soltó una carcajada. Una ira inmediata y ardiente recorrió su cuerpo, arropándolo con una nube negra de rabia. Como un rayo cegador que estalla de repente en una oscura tormenta de furia, arremetió contra él. El filo del puñal le hirió las mejillas, cortándole la piel, y el corte comenzó a escupir una sangre brillante, intensamente roja. Vio cómo le escurría por la cara, y un sentimiento de horror enfrió su arrebato. No había querido lastimarlo.

La risa no abandonó al Príncipe de las Tinieblas mientras alzaba la cabeza.

—Eres de verdad valiente, mi señora —afirmó—. Se necesita tener el corazón robusto para golpear y herir a un hombre indefenso.

Ella recobró la compostura tras soltar una risa nerviosa.

—¿Me tomas por tonta? —inquirió—. ¿Crees que debería quitarte las cadenas para que luego me estrangularas con tus propias manos?

Él volvió su mejilla sana hacia ella.

—¿Tal vez preferirías herirme el otro lado de la cara?

Bella quedó asombrada. Sin embargo, el aguijón de su pregunta hizo que la idea le pareciera atractiva, motivo por el cual levantó la hoja de su puñal, presionándolo contra la piel del prisionero. Los nudillos de la mano alcanzaron a rozar su mejilla y un leve temblor agitó su columna vertebral. Se quedó mirándole el perfil un largo rato, dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de él y comprendiendo que el escalofrío que sentía en su cuerpo no era de frialdad ni, mucho menos, de repulsión. Por el contrario, sintió que disfrutaba tocándole la piel. Se puso furiosa consigo misma, entornó los ojos e hizo rechinar sus dientes. Su mano tembló al retirar de su mejilla la hoja del puñal.

—No te gustaría demasiado —le dijo.

—¡Puta! —contestó él.

Bella ignoró su explosivo comentario.

—Cuéntame cuántos hombres tiene Enrique en su ejército.

Como esperaba, la ingeniosa boca del Príncipe de las Tinieblas permaneció cerrada, y ella retornó la daga a su funda.

—¿Está entre sus planes atacar a Francia? —preguntó con voz inquisitiva, mirándolo de frente mientras dejaba que las yemas de sus dedos entraran en contacto con el contenido de la bolsa que llevaba atada al cinto. Se trataba de una extraña mezcla de hierbas, raíces y flores silvestres, machacadas hasta que quedaban convertidas en un fino polvo. Emmet había aprendido la receta de una gitana a quien llamaba con frecuencia para que le adivinara el porvenir. Bella también la había usado en repetidas ocasiones, y era testigo de que sus misteriosos poderes le añadían un potente combustible al miedo que su leyenda había despertado entre las mentes débiles de sus enemigos franceses.

—Si verdaderamente esperas que conteste tus preguntas con sinceridad, eres todavía más imbécil de lo que la leyenda dice sobre ti —replicó él en tono desafiante.

Bella hizo caso omiso del insulto y se inclinó sobre su cara hasta que sus labios casi tocaron los del prisionero.

—Ya me contarás tus pensamientos más profundos —le dijo—. Ya me contarás tus secretos.

—No lo creo —respondió el prisionero.

Bella, viendo la confusión que denotaban sus ojos, a pesar de sus provocadoras palabras, sonrió burlonamente. Alzó los dedos, a los que ya se les había pegado el polvo de las hierbas, las raíces y las flores silvestres machacadas, y se los pasó seductoramente por los labios antes de que él volviera el rostro y, escupiendo con fuerza, moviera la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el otro.

De repente, sus dientes comenzaron a castañetear, y unos instantes después todo su cuerpo se estaba retorciendo en convulsiones horribles. Bella sabía que algo parecido a dagas de hielo, delgadas y afiladas, corrían por su torrente sanguíneo, solidificándolo, y amenazaban con hacer estallar sus venas. Él trató de hablar, pero el polvillo que moteaba sus labios se lo impidió.

—Yo… yo… —alcanzó a murmurar antes de que lo acometiera otra convulsión por todo el cuerpo—. Yo…

—Sí, tú terminarás hablando —aseveró Bella, con el ceño fruncido y sintiéndose un tanto desilusionada. Había sido relativamente fácil someter al Príncipe de las Tinieblas. «No es en realidad un príncipe», pensó. «Es sólo un hombre como cualquier otro».

Vio cómo se esforzaba por dejar de temblar y cómo la miraba con los ojos encendidos por el fuego de la venganza.

—Yo… yo… yo te mataré algún día por esto —alcanzó a decirle con los dientes apretados.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron con el desafío. A ningún otro hombre había tenido que aplicarle dos dosis seguidas, pero en este caso se trataba del gran Príncipe de las Tinieblas. Una segunda dosis debería rendir su voluntad, pensó mientras sus dedos tocaban nuevamente el polvo mágico, que se adhirió inmediatamente a ellos. Levantó la mano, pero cuando la acercaba a sus labios, él volvió la cara y sus dedos rozaron su mejilla herida, empapándose de sangre. En ese mismo instante vio que el Príncipe de las Tinieblas emitía un grito de dolor. Sabía que era frío, muy frío. Sus hombros se encorvaron, temblorosos por la sensación ardiente que le producía el polvo. Ella contempló su torso desnudo, y no pudo dejar de admirar la fortaleza de su cuello, la firmeza de su pecho y la dureza de su estómago. El cuerpo del prisionero sufrió una última sacudida, y luego se calmó del todo.

Bella dio un paso hacia él. Tenía los ojos en blanco, como si su mente se hubiera quedado vacía de repente.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó frotándose los dedos.

—La gente me llama el Príncipe de las Tinieblas —dijo la voz apocada del prisionero.

—¿Pero cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

—Edward Cullen.

—¿Cuántos soldados hay en el ejército del rey Enrique?

—Los suficientes para destruirte sin misericordia de ninguna especie —fue la respuesta desprovista de emoción que obtuvo.

—No te estaba pidiendo tu opinión —replicó Bella—, te estaba preguntando por los números. Habla.

—Dos mil arqueros y cinco mil hombres en armas.

Bella sonrió, ya que se trataba de una información valiosa.

—Háblame de los arqueros —agregó—. ¿Son tan buenos como dice todo el mundo?

—Sí, pero… —dijo Edward, y luego se quebró su voz.

—Continúa. Tienes que contarme todo lo que sabes —insistió ella.

—Los arqueros… —murmuró—… no sirven para nada en este momento. Muchos de ellos han muerto, y entrenar a quienes puedan reemplazarlos tomará no menos de seis meses.

Bella no pudo controlar la risa que se le agolpaba en la garganta.

—¿Atacar a Francia es parte de los planes del rey Enrique? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Sólo está planeando reconquistar las tierras que con todo derecho pertenecen a Inglaterra —reveló Edward sin tapujos de ninguna índole.

—¡De modo que sí piensa atacarnos! ¿Cuándo? ¡Habla!

—No sé —declaró finalmente el hombre.

Durante un instante, Bella pensó que había visto un destello de luz detrás de las pupilas de sus ojos verdes. Frunció el ceño. Un momento de duda paralizó su razonamiento. ¿El polvo será lo suficientemente fuerte? ¿Le estará haciendo efecto? Borró toda incertidumbre que pudiera abrigar su pensamiento. El polvo no le había fallado nunca y no tenía razones para desconfiar de él ahora, aunque estaba segura de que su efecto no duraría mucho tiempo más.

Bella estudió a su prisionero. Sus ojos eran oscuros, inescrutables y misteriosos. Le recordaban, extrañamente, a los ojos de los lobos, pero también sabía que la leyenda podía enturbiar sus pensamientos. El pelo rebelde de Edward brillaba a la luz de las antorchas, dándole una aureola de animal salvaje. El amago de un incierto sentimiento de culpa tocó el corazón de Bella cuando vio que un mechón de su cobriza cabellera se había humedecido con la sangre que aún corría por su mejilla. «¿Cómo pude cortarle la cara?», se dijo. «Una cara tan bella y perfecta…».

Quiso aproximarse para quitarle el pelo de la herida, pero su mano se congeló a mitad del camino. «¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Él es el enemigo! ¡Se merece mucho más que un simple corte en la mejilla!». Se apartó de nuevo, sintiéndose mareada por los sentimientos que agitaban su interior y que la hacían verse como un ser débil. La ira volvió a apoderarse de sus emociones. ¿Cómo era posible que él suscitara en ella unas ganas irresistibles de tocarlo? ¿Cómo podía mostrarse blanda de corazón cuando sus palabras estaban llenas de odio? ¡Al diablo! ¡Granuja! Le dio la espalda durante un momento, abriendo y cerrando las manos, y cuando se volvió a mirarlo se sintió próxima a explotar, a golpearlo sin descanso por haberla convertido en una mujer débil, dócil e indefensa.

Una ráfaga de viento les llegó de afuera, levantando la cortina de la tienda y haciendo que el pelo de Bella volara por encima de su cara y de sus hombros. El fuego de su alma le enrojeció las mejillas e imprimió en sus ojos chocolates una brillantez extraordinaria.

Él abrió los suyos y quedó estupefacto.

Bella se contuvo, confundida al ver la maravillosa expresión de su cara.

—¿Qué? —preguntó retirándose el pelo que cubría sus ojos.

—Eres bella —murmuró el prisionero. El impacto de sus palabras reemplazó la furia que sentía hacia él.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Edward desvió su mirada.

Bella había escuchado sus palabras con absoluta claridad, pero su mente se negaba a reconocerlas. «Bella» no era un adjetivo que los hombres usaran comúnmente para describirla. El Ángel de la Muerte. La Reina de Hielo. Éstas eran las expresiones que usaban los hombres para referirse a ella.

Se sentía tan sorprendida por su declaración que no supo cómo comportarse. Los nervios la habían paralizado. Estaba perdiendo segundos muy valiosos. Tenía que pensar en una nueva pregunta. Una pregunta…

Bella. Él había dicho que ella era bella. Se sentía reblandecida, y ya no lo miraba como se mira a un enemigo sino como…

¡No!

Salió de la tienda para respirar el aire de la noche y pasó al lado de un grupo de hombres que jugaban a los dados. Dentro de su cabeza, la voz de Edward repetía suavemente el adjetivo una y otra vez. En su afán, casi atropella al cocinero que estaba preparando un pato ahumado para la cena. ¡Bella! La palabra sonaba en sus oídos como una plaga que se le extendía por todo el cuerpo y le afectaba el pensamiento. Llegó a su tienda y, antes de desaparecer en el interior, apenas alcanzó a decirle al guardia, que vigilaba la cortina de la puerta como si fuera una estatua de piedra, que no deseaba ser molestada.

Cuando ya se encontraba a salvo en sus cuarteles, Bella miró a su alrededor hasta que la vista se posó en un cofre de madera ceñido por anchas bandas de plata. Se acordó de que una tía suya se lo había regalado hacía cinco años, con la esperanza de que se volviera más femenina. Ella nunca había hecho uso de lo que había dentro del cofre: trajes insinuantes, finísimas prendas interiores, elaboradas peinetas y piezas de joyería, todo lo cual consideraba indignas muestras de feminidad.

Abrió el cofre. Después de años de desuso, la madera crujió en señal de rechazo. Se dejó caer de rodillas y metió sus manos entre los vestidos de terciopelo, los camisones de seda, los collares de perlas, los pendientes de rubí y los anillos de oro, elementos todos que había acumulado a lo largo de los años, hasta que encontró el objeto que buscaba.

Era un espejo con incrustaciones de oro y diamantes, esculpidas delicadamente en el marco de metal. Lo cogió con ambas manos y se quedó mirando a la persona que le devolvía la mirada desde la brillante superficie. Ya no era la niña que había sido cinco años antes.

La piel de su rostro le pareció tan tersa y suave como antes, al igual que los huesos de sus pómulos, y en el azul de sus ojos creyó ver el color de los océanos más profundos.

Bella movió el espejo, tratando de verse de perfil. No podía ver nada que la hiciera atractiva, nada que la hiciera diferente. Y sin embargo, él le había dicho que era bella, algo que ella no pensaba de sí misma y que nadie le había dicho nunca hasta entonces. Nunca.

Estaba inspeccionando sus facciones cuando vio en la superficie del espejo que la cortina de la tienda se abría y que Emmet se deslizaba a su interior.

—¿Qué has descubierto? —le preguntó con palabras que apenas ocultaban la excitación que sentía.

Bella lo ignoró, mirándose a sí misma en el espejo y procurando descubrir en su reflejo la belleza que Edward había visto en ella. Era lo único que le importaba.

—¿Bella? —la llamó de nuevo Emmet, arrugando la frente en señal de confusión y despachándose luego con rabia—. ¿Te ha hecho daño? ¿Qué te ha hecho? Debería haberte acompañado alguien durante el interrogatorio…

—Emmet —contestó Bella, medio ausente, volviendo su cara hacia el espejo—, ¿piensas que soy bella?

Un gestó de sorpresa apareció en su cara de niño, y durante un momento lo mantuvo inmóvil. De pronto, no obstante, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a reír con unas carcajadas que brotaban de su garganta como si ésta fuera una fuente inagotable.

El rostro de Bella se ruborizó intensamente, y sus ojos pasaron del chocolate de la inocencia al cafe profundo del un avismo temerario. Lentamente, y con la mandíbula rígida por el incontrolable enfado, colocó el espejo a un lado y cerró la tapa del pesado cofre de madera.

Emmet interrumpió su risa cuando captó un destello asesino en los ojos de su hermana.

—Lo siento mucho, Bella —dijo con cierto nerviosismo—. No era mi intención reírme de ti. Es sólo que… bueno, es sólo que si hace un rato te hubiera sugerido que eres bella, me habrías cortado la lengua.

Aún tenía la mandíbula rígida, tanto como la piedra, y lo que indicaba su actitud era que nadie, absolutamente nadie, tenía derecho a reírse de ella.

—Por favor, Bella —dijo Emmet sinceramente—. Perdóname.

—Vete —le contestó su hermana dándole la espalda.

—¿Qué?

—Que te vayas antes de que diga algo de lo cual después me arrepienta —aclaró secamente Bella.

Emmet la estudió durante algunos segundos y luego abandonó la tienda. Después de que los pasos de su hermano se perdieran en la oscuridad, Bella se castigó a sí misma. «No eres bella», se dijo. «Eres un guerrero, un caballero, y los caballeros no son bellos. Son fuertes, curtidos, implacables. Yo nunca seré bella».

Y sin embargo, a los ojos de la más poderosa de todas las leyendas, a los ojos del más osado caballero inglés, ella sí era bella.

El polvo de la verdad nunca mentía.


	5. Chapter 5

ni*as solo les pido una oportunidad para la historia...!

Capítulo 5

El sol calentaba los hombros desnudos de Edward. Sus manos estaban atadas por delante y le habían amarrado los pies, de un tobillo al otro, con una cuerda que pasaba por debajo del caballo en el que iba montado. Nada de esto le molestaba, aunque habían estado cabalgando desde primeras horas de la mañana. Su mente se encontraba absorta en la persona que lo había capturado. No podía dejar de mirar cómo presidía, tan estirada, la marcha del ejército. La rabia lo consumió. Podía sentir cómo las cuerdas que tenía alrededor de las muñecas se le enterraban en la carne cuando apretaba las manos. ¡Era una desgracia haber sido capturado por una mujer! Distraído con estos pensamientos, sin embargo, su mente trataba de encontrar la manera de escapar, pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a quien cabalgaba delante de sus tropas con tanta propiedad, con tan extraña gracia.

Si sus compañeros de la Jauría de los Lobos lo hubieran visto ahora, ¡cómo se hubieran reído! ¡El gran Príncipe de las Tinieblas capturado por una mujer! ¡Increíble! El pensamiento de que aquellos hombres pudieran burlarse de él lo hacía apretar los dientes. «¡Maldita sea!», se dijo. «¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Todos los sentidos de mi cuerpo me lo había advertido, y sin embargo, ignoré los avisos que me hacían mis instintos!». Ella era tan calmada, tan engañosa. ¿Cómo pudo burlar a sus centinelas? Volvió a apretar los dientes, lleno de frustración. «¡Es suficiente!», pensó. «Ya todo ha terminado. Lo que debo hacer es afrontar los hechos tal como son y esperar a que se presente alguna oportunidad. Tarde o temprano se presentará, y cuando suceda, estaré listo para aprovecharla».

Ella ordenó que el ejército de detuviera y desmontó. Los ojos de él siguieron cada uno de sus movimientos cuando se puso delante de un hombre que casi la doblaba en estatura y comenzó a hablar con él. ¿Cómo era posible que aquellos hombres se dejaran dirigir por una mujer?, se preguntó Edward, quien creyó ver que ella lo miraba antes de desaparecer tras los árboles de un pequeño claro del bosque.

De pronto sintió un tirón en las cuerdas que tenía apretadas alrededor de los tobillos y vio cómo dos hombres deshacían los nudos. Estaban bien armados, pero ninguno de ellos llevaba el yelmo puesto. Podría escaparse, aunque con las manos atadas nunca hubiera podido pelear con ellos.

Permitió que lo bajaran del caballo y cayó al Suelo con un ruido sordo. Le ayudaron a ponerse de pie y lo condujeron a empujones hacia delante. Las piernas le dolían después de tanto tiempo de inmovilidad, y por poco tropieza en el camino. Se enderezó rápidamente cuando oyó una risa contenida entre los hombres que lo iban siguiendo a sus espaldas. Se preguntó adonde lo llevaban, pero otro empellón contestó por él la pregunta. Lo llevaban hacia más allá del claro del bosque, y cuando pasó delante del ejército notó que los soldados se volvían a mirarlo. Había ira y resentimiento en sus ojos, y Edward tuvo un momento de satisfacción. «Deberían odiarme», pensó, «tanto como yo los odio a ellos».

Al terminar de recorrer el claro del bosque la vio en pie al lado de un árbol muy alto. Se detuvo de inmediato, paralizado por el pensamiento de que ella lo había mandado llamar. «¿Qué querrá de mí? ¿Volver a torturarme?», se preguntó.

Los soldados lo arrojaron a los pies de ella y lo obligaron a morder el polvo, haciéndole sentir náuseas. Escupió, se puso de rodillas y se quitó la mugre de los ojos con las manos atadas.

Los soldados que lo vigilaban le pasaron una cuerda alrededor del cuello y le entregaron el extremo opuesto a la jefa. Durante algunos segundos se inquietó ante la perspectiva de que lo fueran a colgar de alguna rama, pero luego vio que ella aseguraba el otro extremo de la cuerda a la base del árbol. ¿Pretendía humillarlo como a un perro? Cuando terminó de atar la cuerda, les ordenó a los soldados que se marcharan.

Edward los siguió con la mirada, inspeccionó con gran curiosidad el claro del bosque y se volvió hacia ella.

Estaban solos.

Su enemiga, su acompañante ahora, era muy valiente o, por el contrario, muy estúpida, pero en todo caso había ocupado el centro de sus pensamientos desde el momento mismo en que la vio por primera vez, atravesando la neblina que producía el humo de las antorchas, como un ángel que de pronto sale de las nubes. Ella le dio la espalda y Edward sintió una punzada de frustración: ¿cómo podía conocer sus intenciones si ni siquiera podía distinguirle la cara?

Se puso de pie y, dando un paso hacia ella, murmuró muy suavemente:

—¿Crees que amarrándome a un árbol estarás a salvo, Ángel?

La notó rígida. El pelo de la muchacha acarició los nudillos de sus manos cuando, con descaro, las colocó sobre sus frías cotas de malla.

—¿A salvo de qué? —dijo ella con la voz temblorosa, pero sin apartarse—. Tú eres mi prisionero. ¿O es que lo has olvidado?

—Es cierto que estoy atado —murmuró Edward al levantar las manos para luego dejarlas descansar alrededor del cuello de ella—, pero también es cierto que mis manos están lejos de no poderse defender.

«Aprieta», se dijo a sí mismo.

Ella lo miró y Edward se sintió paralizado. Aquellos ojos, del color del más profundo de los chocolates, lo mantuvieron congelado en su sitio. ¿Se trataba de otro de sus trucos mágicos? Aquellos labios, tan llenos y tan rojos como los pétalos más suaves de una rosa, lo extasiaban.

La mujer se movió, colocándose con facilidad fuera de su alcance. Edward se quedó donde estaba, delante del árbol, absolutamente estupefacto. ¿Era ésta la mujer que lo había capturado? ¡No podía ser! ¡Por la sangre de Cristo, si era un bocado delicioso! Incluso en aquel indigno y extraño momento, sintió que un torrente de pasión lo recorría por dentro como una corriente tormentosa.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¡Le había puesto las manos alrededor del cuello! ¡La hubiera podido estrangular ahí mismo! ¿Le habría hecho perder el juicio con esos polvos mágicos que utilizaba? En vez de torturar a sus prisioneros como lo hacían los auténticos caballeros, ¡ella se valía de pociones misteriosas y de otras artimañas propias de las mujeres! ¡Cobarde!

La buscó con la mirada. Ahí estaba, contemplándolo con ese brillo de los ojos tan cautivador y, sin embargo, amenazante. ¡Era tan pequeña! El hecho de que dirigiera un ejército le parecía a Edward algo inconcebible.

Pero ella fue capaz de capturarte, le dijo, riéndose de él, una voz interior.

Bella se alejó haciendo un movimiento para que su pelo luminoso cayera en cascadas sobre sus mejillas y luego le llegara hasta bien abajo de los hombros, brillando a la luz del sol.

¡Una mujer!, pensó Edward. ¡No podía ser! Tenía que haber un hombre que la ayudara.

—Se rumorea que los comandantes del ejército son tus amantes —aventuró, medio afirmando, medio preguntando.

Unos ojos furiosos le devolvieron la mirada.

—No necesito que me ayuden a comandar mi ejército —respondió, captando el sentido oculto del comentario del prisionero.

«¡Miente!», se dijo con el ceño fruncido. «Ninguna mujer hubiera sido capaz de capturarme sin la ayuda de un hombre». Se encogió de hombros ante el profundo sentimiento que nació dentro de él y que le revelaba que ella estaba diciendo la verdad. Aguzó la vista, tratando de apreciar en sus debidas dimensiones a la mujer real que tenía delante de sus ojos, pero mientras la estudiaba con toda la atención del caso notó que su frente se arrugaba y que sus labios se apretaban, sólo para resaltar su deslumbrante belleza. Maldijo su Suerte.

Sin previo aviso, y con una rapidez inusitada, ella se agachó a recoger un frasco que yacía en el Suelo.

—Debes de estar sediento —murmuró con la voz alterada por una furia contenida.

Edward no respondió. El frasco, ¿no contendría alguna pócima, quizás algún veneno?

Ella se le aproximó, balanceando ligeramente las caderas. Se detuvo delante de él y le ofreció el frasco. El hombre lo miró durante un rato largo y, luego, dirigió sus ojos hacia ella y notó que en sus labios comenzaba a dibujarse una sonrisa. ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que él desconfiaba.

Bella abrió el frasco y se lo llevó a la boca, y Edward no pudo dejar de observar los delicados movimientos que hacía su garganta al beber. Cuando sació su sed se lo ofreció de nuevo. El pensamiento de que sus labios tocaran lo que momentos antes habían tocado los de ella atemperó la rabia y el deseo del caballero cautivo. La hubiera podido tomar entre sus brazos y besarla con toda la pasión y toda la frustración que sentía fluir por sus venas, pero lo que hizo fue recibir el frasco, llevárselo a los labios y beber un vino que le supo a gloria. El maravilloso líquido rodó por su garganta, refrescándole, y mientras se alegraba de poder tomarlo sintió que su rabia, de alguna manera, lo abandonaba. Tenía sed, mucha sed, y cuando bajó el frasco y miró al Ángel de la Muerte, comprendió que su sed se había calmado, pero que su hambre seguía viva.

Ella le dio la espalda y se agachó. Edward la siguió con los ojos en todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, observando cómo la cota de malla le ceñía la figura y cómo sus manos delicadas recogían una hogaza de pan para ofrecérsela.

Miró el pan con cierta cautela. Ella lo partió por la mitad y le ofreció un pedazo, que Edward aceptó de buena gana.

—¿No tienes a nadie más para atenderme? —preguntó con fingida inocencia.

Una sonrisa asomó a su cara, relajando el ambiente y acabando con la tensión y la solemnidad del momento; Edward sintió que su espíritu, o quizás la pasión, se elevaba por encima de su voluntad.

—¿No harías tú lo mismo si yo fuese tu prisionera? —preguntó.

«Claro. Haría lo mismo, aunque de una manera totalmente diferente», pensó él. Mordió el pedazo de pan.

La joven pareció azorarse durante un momento y dejó de mirarle, lo que le indicó a Edward que estaba muy confusa. La única imagen que una y otra vez se le venía a la cabeza era la estampa de su blanca y deliciosa garganta femenina en el momento de beber el vino. Se sentía ridículo. No podía creer que una mujer tan frágil mandara el ejército francés que había derrotado a sus tropas y lo había hecho prisionero. La mayor parte de las mujeres que había conocido en su vida se sentían intimidadas ante su presencia. Ésta, sin embargo, no.

—¿No me tienes miedo? —le preguntó Edward.

Bella le devolvió la mirada.

—Un caballero nunca siente miedo —contestó.

Él se le acercó aún más. Notó, divertido, que se sonrojaba, y cuando pudo penetrar en las profundidades de sus ojos chocolates susurró:

—Pero tú, además de un caballero, también eres una mujer.

—Soy una mujer, no obstante, que no conoce el miedo —replicó con insolencia.

—Algún día lo conocerás —murmuró Edward, sonriente, mientras desgarraba el pan con los dientes.

—Supongo que en cuestión de miedos tienes muchas cosas que enseñarme —infirió ella.

—Así es.

—Entonces enséñame —contestó con un brusco movimiento de sus hombros que hizo que varios mechones de su cabellera cayeran a la altura de sus senos—. No tardarás en ver que soy una pésima estudiante.

Edward le tomó el pelo con la yema de los dedos y lo acarició hacia un lado y otro, estudiándolo con delicada atención. Se sentía fascinado por su suavidad, una suavidad que jamás hubiera esperado encontrar en el pelo de un guerrero.

—¿Es ésta tu manera de hacer las cosas? —preguntó ella de pronto—. ¿Intimidas siempre a la gente?

Sorprendido, Edward levantó los ojos.

—No sabía que te estuviera intimidando.

Ella retiró el pelo de sus manos.

—Parecías devorarme con la mirada.

La sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Edward se asemejaba al feroz gesto de los lobos.

—La idea no me atrae.

Bella pareció primero sorprendida y luego furiosa. Sus mejillas adquirieron la tonalidad del rojo profundo, y Edward comprendió, no sin cierto desasosiego, que la pasión había vuelto a florecer en sus entrañas.

—Aunque seas francesa —remachó.

Las mejillas de la dama se tornaron aún más rojas, sus labios se volvieron aún más delgados y sus ojos chocolates comenzaron a brillar con una fuerza incandescente.

—¿Tan poco atractivas encuentras a las mujeres francesas? —preguntó.

Él se encogió de hombros, contestando la verdad.

—En general, sí.

—Pero yo he escuchado lo contrario. Lo que me dicen es que en todas partes te apoderas de las hembras, sean ellas inglesas o francesas… bovinas o porcinas.

Él hizo rechinar los dientes. Las palabras de ella eran verdaderos dardos envenenados. Si no tuviera las manos atadas, pensó, no se atrevería a pronunciar esas palabras, y mucho menos delante del Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

—Desátame —le ordenó.

—Tratas a todas las mujeres como si ellas fueran tus sirvientas —le dijo delante de sus propias narices—. Pues bien, lord Cullen, aún tienes mucho que aprender, y yo estaré contenta de enseñarte. Por ahora, sin embargo, no eres mi alumno, sino mi esclavo.

La ira de Edward se desató por completo. Si tuviera otra oportunidad… Si pudiera escapar… Si no la hubiera subestimado hasta el extremo en que la había subestimado…

De repente, no obstante, la tenía delante de él, agarrándole la cara con una mano y obligándole a bajar el mentón. Desconcertado, agachó la cabeza y sintió cómo los labios de ella se unían a los suyos, con ansiedad contenida, y le robaban por las bravas un beso.

Edward se quedó tan sorprendido que al principio fue incapaz de reaccionar, aunque enseguida sintió cómo se ponía en tensión cada nervio de su cuerpo.

Los senos de Bella subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración, mientras sus grandes ojos lo miraban extasiados y, de pronto, al notar que él se le acercaba todavía más, quizás con la intención de devolverle el beso, dio un paso atrás y le volvió la espalda.

Una inquietante sensación de rabia lo invadió por todas partes. Se maldijo a sí mismo por la instantánea respuesta que sus labios le habían dado a los suyos, por ese incontrolable acceso de placer que había encendido todo su cuerpo en un instante. Se maldijo mil veces. ¿A qué estaba jugando esa mujer? ¿El beso que había estampado en su boca era el comienzo de las lecciones que le había prometido? Si lo era, él tenía poco que enseñarle. Ella debía saberlo todo, pues… ¡qué manera de besar la de esa odiosa dama!

—¡Guardia! —gritó entonces Bella.

Edward se puso alerta al ver que varios hombres armados se le acercaban desde el claro del bosque y lo miraban con ojos acusadores.

—Continuamos nuestra marcha—les dijo—. Vuélvanlo a subir a su caballo.

Cuando Edward abrió la boca para hablar, se dio cuenta de que ella se alejaba por el claro del bosque. Cerró los labios despacio y descubrió que le estaban rechinando los dientes. Se miró las manos atadas. El pan se había deshecho en migajas, y las migajas caían por sus dedos al Suelo.


	6. Chapter 6

si alguien me deja un review... queriendo que suba el 7 lo subo las quiero...!

Capítulo 6

—Debimos detenernos hace tiempo ya para pasar la noche —dijo Emmet a espaldas de Bella. La mente de Bella se negó a concentrarse en sus palabras. Vio cómo el sol se ocultaba tras la línea del horizonte, manchando el cielo con un trazo de sangre roja, y aunque una voz dentro de ella le decía que Emmet tenía razón, estaba preocupada y, más que preocupada, asustada por los Sueños que la noche traería consigo: Sueños relacionados con unos labios cálidos y una cara oscura con los ojos del color de las montanas más profundas. Él estaría ahí, en sus fantasías, haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

Clavó las espuelas a su caballo. «¿Por qué lo hice?», se preguntó, viendo cómo los nudillos de sus manos se volvían blancos a causa de la fuerza con que sostenía las riendas. «¿Por qué lo besé? ¿Fue para demostrarle que no era más que uno de mis muchos prisioneros?». Incluso mientras lo pensaba, Bella sabía que no era cierto. Había querido besarlo desde la primera vez que lo vio, atado y hermoso, en la tienda.

Incluso ahora, después de las interminables horas que habían transcurrido, no podía concentrarse. Él ocupaba su mente y dominaba sus pensamientos. «¡Es el enemigo!», se dijo, y en ese momento tiró de las riendas del caballo y permitió que la montura de Emmet, que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, la sobrepasara. Jasper venía junto a su hermano, mirándola también con inquietud, y detrás marchaban los demás caballeros, cansados ya de la larga cabalgata que los acercaba cada vez más al castillo de los de Swan y que los hacía refunfuñar constantemente. Bella no les prestó atención, ya que sus ojos buscaban la columna de hombres que custodiaban al prisionero.

Lo encontró inmediatamente. Su alto torso se erguía, muy derecho, sobre el caballo, y como tenía el sol a sus espaldas, los hombros habían adquirido un encantador color rojizo. Sus manos estaban amarradas, al igual que los tobillos, asegurados con una cuerda por debajo del vientre del caballo, y pese a ello los guardias se mantenían a prudente distancia.

—Ciertamente no pareces el Príncipe de las Tinieblas —oyó Bella que le decía uno de los guardias.

—Es que los ingleses le dan un título nobiliario a cualquier mendigo que encuentren en la calle —se mofó el que marchaba al lado.

—¿Dónde están tus cuernos?

—¿Y dónde está tu fuerza legendaria?

—Si esto es lo mejor que tiene Inglaterra para hacernos frente, entonces no debemos preocuparnos por nada, ¿no crees?

—Vamos, vamos… —añadió otro de los guardias—. Muéstranos lo fuerte que es Inglaterra.

La cabeza de Edward permaneció inclinada y con los párpados caídos, como si estuviera descansando, pero Bella vio cómo sus hombros se contraían y después se relajaban. Cuando el hombre giró un poco la cabeza vio que tenía la mandíbula apretada.

—Fuerza no tiene —comentó un tercero—, y eso es así hasta el punto de que me atrevería a decir que mi mujer sería capaz de ponerlo de rodillas.

—Y seguro que le gustaría —dijo entre carcajadas el primero.

El segundo guardia le enterró al chistoso un puño en las costillas.

—¿Crees que nos entiende? —preguntó otro—. A lo mejor habla francés.

—Pero lo entiende —dijo Bella, conduciendo a su caballo al lado del de Edward—. Mírenle los ojos y vean cómo brillan de odio. Todos los fuegos del infierno están encerrados en su cuerpo.

—Y arden sólo para ti, Ángel —repuso Edward en inglés, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia ella.

Bella se sintió arrastrada por el calor de su mirada. Su corazón se aceleró y las llamas del deseo comenzaron a quemarle la columna vertebral, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, dejándola débil y, por supuesto, vulnerable. No podía quitarle la vista de encima, y cuando los caballos aceleraron su marcha, ansiosos de llegar a casa, pudo apreciar la fortaleza de sus piernas. Bella sintió, a lo largo y ancho de todo su cuerpo, un estremecimiento inconfundible.

—¿Has venido a torturarme con tus besos? —le preguntó con la voz ronca.

—Es evidsorprendiéndose por la sensación de pesar que oprimía su pecho. Lo arrojarían a un calabozo y pondrían su cabeza en la tabla del verdugo. Contra toda lógica, Bella deseó…

Pero no tenía derecho a desear nada en lo que a él se refería. Su prisionero había asesinado a muchos de sus hombres, había saqueado las ciudades francesas y, sin embargo, tenía unos ojos misteriosamente extraños…

Bajó de nuevo la mirada.

—Es posible que el corazón del Ángel de la Muerte no esté hecho de hielo, como cuentan las historias —se aventuró a decir Edward.

Bella reprimió las emociones que sobresaltaban su corazón.

—Te equivocas.

—¿Estás segura? —el prisionero sonrió con suavidad.

Bella lo miró de nuevo. Era un error, lo supo de inmediato. Él le devolvió la mirada con las comisuras de los labios curvadas en una amable sonrisa, y ella sintió que un hormigueo cálido recorría otra vez su columna vertebral y que el fuego del deseo se instalaba como un descarado huésped en su bajo vientre. Quería tocarlo. Sentía una urgencia abrumadora de pasar los dedos por el salvaje pelo cobrizo de su cabellera y se alteró al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de hacerlo. Se contuvo rápidamente, no obstante, consciente de los impulsos que la desgarraban por dentro. Tenía que escapar de los inconfundibles temblores que le acariciaban el cuerpo. «¡No estoy haciendo bien las cosas!», pensó, y espoleó al caballo para regresar al sitio que le correspondía, al frente de su ejército, deseando ardientemente librarse de las emociones que suscitaba en ella el Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

—Eres bella —le susurraba Edward al oído, rozándole la nuca. Sus fuertes manos le acariciaban la espalda, con la suavidad de las plumas, antes de rendirla con un estrecho y volcánico abrazo. Sus cálidos labios viajaban delicadamente por su cuello, buscaban la línea tenue de su mentón y se depositaban en su boca. Sus besos sabían a…

Un Sueño, o quizás una pesadilla. Bella abrió los ojos a la solitaria oscuridad que la rodeaba. El colchón donde yacía estaba frío, y los sonidos de la noche llegaron a su tienda: lanzas que chocaban las unas con las otras, palabras murmuradas, hombres que afilaban sus armas, ruidos familiares a los que no prestó atención.

Su mente ardía con el recuerdo del beso, pero los sentimientos de culpa aún ensombrecían su corazón. En la oscuridad de su propia tienda dejó que sus pensamientos volaran libremente, y volaron hacia Edward, hacia el Edward de sus fantasías, hacia el hombre del tacto gentil, de las palabras suaves y de la tierna sonrisa.

Bella no entendía qué era lo que la atraía irresistiblemente hacia aquel hombre, ni por qué no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de su cuerpo. No quería pensar en él, pero cuando lo hacía surgían dentro de ella innumerables imágenes deliciosamente placenteras.

De pronto se abrió la cortina de su tienda y el roce de la lona la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. De inmediato se inclinó sobre la estera donde había dormido, y sus manos buscaron instintivamente la espada.

—Bella —oyó que la llamaba una voz familiar.

—Jasper —contestó, y apartó su mano del puño de la espada, sentándose, ya más tranquila, en la cama.

—Ordené que dos hombres se adelantaran para anunciar nuestra llegada al Castillo de los de Swan —le informó Jasper.

—Bien —comentó Bella distraída. Su camisón rozó su piel con suavidad cuando encogió las rodillas y se abrazó las piernas dobladas—. A nuestro padre le encantará conocer la noticia de que estás a punto de llegar a casa.

Su hermano se paró por un momento al lado de la estera que hacía las veces de colchón. Aunque ella alcanzó a distinguir un resplandor de luz en las cotas de malla que llevaba puestas, no podía ver la expresión de su rostro. Sabía que la estaba estudiando con detenimiento, y por ello, porque no quería revelar sus pensamientos traidores acerca del prisionero, pensamientos que hasta hace poco le habían parecido peligrosamente maravillosos, se alegró de que la oscuridad aún fuera capaz de protegerla.

—No es justo —dijo él.

Bella lo miró confundida.

—A nuestro padre —aclaró— le encantará verte a ti también.

—Tal vez —respondió con un gesto dubitativo—. Al fin y al cabo, le traigo al Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

—A nuestro padre siempre le ha encantado verte.

—Pero no me toma en serio. Es a vosotros dos a quienes considera verdaderos caballeros.

—Lo único que nuestro padre ha querido siempre, Bella, es que seas feliz.

—Nuestro padre quería que fuera como jessica. Cada vez que regreso a casa al frente de este gran ejército, me pregunta por la corte y por las modas imperantes en los círculos de la nobleza. ¡Como si yo las conociera o me interesara por ellas!

—Nuestro padre quiere lo mejor para ti.

—Nuestro padre quiere que yo sea una dama. Nunca me ha visto como un soldado. Alguna vez pensé que cuando me convirtiera en caballero de este ejército me miraría como os mira a ti y a Emmet. Pero no. Nunca me ha mirado así.

—Por eso querías capturar a toda costa al Príncipe de las Tinieblas, ¿verdad? Buscas su admiración. Como cuando arremetiste contra el castillo de los Burgh.

—Esta vez será diferente —continuó diciendo ella, ignorando por completo la presencia de Jasper—. Nuestro padre se dará cuenta de que yo también soy caballero de su ejército y de que fui yo quien capturó al Príncipe de las Tinieblas —añadió con una mezcla de orgullo por haberlo capturado y, al mismo tiempo, de inquietud por los perturbadores sentimientos que en su alma despertaba el prisionero.

Jasper se arrodilló delante de ella.

—Bella… —le dijo con preocupación en la voz.

Su hermana no le respondió. No podía responderle. Hubiera debido sentirse jubilosa ante la perspectiva de arrojar al Príncipe de las Tinieblas a los pies de su padre, pero de repente sintió una especie de desasosiego y de temor por un inminente desastre. Recogió las manos sobre su regazo.

Jasper estaba tan quieto que no oía ni su respiración.

A Bella no le agradaba sentir sobre ella la mirada intensa y escrutadora de su hermano. Se levantó de la cama de campaña y pasó a su lado restregándose el pelo con los dedos, como un tigre atormentado

—¿Quieres saber la verdad? ¡Por Dios, Señor! ¡A veces creo que estoy perdiendo la razón, pero sencilla y llanamente no puedo dejar de pensar en él, hasta el punto de que en ocasiones pienso que soy yo su prisionera, y no al revés!

—No tienes que preocuparte por tus sentimientos —insinuó Jasper—. Cuando lleguemos al castillo de los de Swan, nuestro padre lo encerrará en las mazmorras.

—¡Nadie le pondrá la mano encima, excepto yo! —exclamó Bella con una ardiente determinación, y cuando sus palabras salieron de su boca se sintió sorprendida al comprender que la necesidad de proteger a Edward se había convertido en una especie de segunda naturaleza.

—¡Entonces hazlo! —ordenó entre dientes Jasper.

Bella se volvió a mirarlo, confundida, y trató de distinguir sus rasgos en la oscuridad.

—No te entiendo —le aseguró—. ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Tómalo como tu amante.

—¿Cómo? —cuestionó Bella—. ¡Es nuestro enemigo!

—Es un hombre.

—¡Jamás pensaría en traicionar a nuestro país acostándome con el Príncipe de las Tinieblas!

—Una noche de pasión no constituye una traición al país.

—¡No lo haré!

Jasper se quedó mirándola olímpicamente, como uno de aquellos dioses de la Antigüedad que impartían justicia a diestro y siniestro.

—Sácatelo de la mente —le dijo—. Te está nublando el juicio.

Tomar como amante al Príncipe de las Tinieblas… ¡Qué ocurrencia! El simple pensamiento la horrorizaba, y sin embargo, notaba en su estómago un extraño tintineo de excitación cuando se imaginaba que sus labios la besaban y que sus manos acariciaban su piel desnuda. Las palabras de Jasper alteraron su ánimo y su cuerpo como una piedra al caer en un estanque tranquilo.

—Te daré el mismo consejo que le daría a cualquier otro guerrero —advirtió Jasper—: creo que, en tu estado actual, serías un comandante poco eficiente y, además, un blanco fácil de alcanzar —y se incorporó para salir de la tienda.

—Jasper —Bella lo detuvo con gentileza—. ¿Es así cómo los hombres apresan a las mujeres?

Jasper sonrió.

—No bajo tu mando —le dijo—, pero en otros ejércitos es así. Los hombres toman prisioneras a las mujeres de las aldeas, y casi siempre con el mismo propósito.

—¿Y tú crees que Edward estaría dispuesto? —preguntó al sentir una oleada de deseo que recorría todo su cuerpo.

—Nunca he conocido a un hombre que rechace a una mujer.

—¿Y qué consejo adicional le darías, no a tu jefe, sino a tu hermana?

—Hace cinco años le aconsejé a mi hermana que se quedara en casa… —le respondió—. Te lo traeré enseguida.

—¡No, espera! —suplicó Bella, pero su hermano ya había salido. Ella retiró su mirada de la entrada de la tienda y comenzó a caminar nerviosamente de un lado para otro. «No me traerá a Edward», pensó. «¿Cómo se atreve a burlarse de mí? Pues bien, tomaré a Edward como amante sólo para fastidiarlo».

Continuó caminando como una fiera enjaulada, a la espera de que algo ocurriera. Sentía nudos dentro del estómago y las rodillas le temblaban. Apretó las manos sobre los codos, se abrazó, tratando de protegerse del frío, y cuando pasaron varios minutos y Jasper no regresó, se sentó sobre el camastro donde había dormido. «Jasper no será capaz de traémelo», se dijo en un acceso de desilusión. Él no permitiría que su hermana fuese violada, pero para un guerrero como ella, no se trataría de una violación sino de un desahogo. O en todo caso la violadora sería ella.

¿Por qué todo resultaba mucho más sencillo para un hombre?

Bella esperó unos minutos más, y al ver que nadie aparecía en su tienda, se recostó sobre la estera. Comprendió que se llenaba de una inexplicable sensación de vacío, y cerró los ojos.

Él no iría.


	7. Chapter 7

Ni*as aqui esta el capitulo 7 leean les recomiendo la historia es excepcional las quiero...

**Capítulo ****7**

El ruido de unos pasos ligeros la despertó. Bella se enderezó para enfrentarse al intruso y al instante supo quién era la sombra que se recortaba en la oscuridad. Se inclinó sobre una mesa pequeña que había al lado del camastro para encender una vela y lo miró. La luz temblorosa de la llama se deslizó sobre sus músculos como si fuera oro líquido. ¡Era tan poderoso, y tan endiabladamente guapo! Las cuerdas le atenazaban las manos por detrás de la espalda, pero él no parecía molesto al dirigirle la mirada penetrante de sus ojos negros.

—¿Solicitaste mi presencia? —preguntó con frialdad.

Bella sacó las piernas de debajo de las mantas y se puso de pie. Sabía que no debía sentir por él lo que sentía, pero no pudo negarse a dar un paso en dirección al hombre deseado.

Los ojos del prisionero recorrieron atrevidamente todo su cuerpo. La luz de la vela hacía de su camisón una prenda virtualmente transparente, permitiéndole contemplar todas sus curvas. Ella vio que su respiración se detenía y avanzó hacia él un paso más, y luego otro, hasta que quedó frente a él, muy cerca. ¡Cómo quería que la tocara! El fantasma de una sonrisa pasó por sus labios ante la ironía de la situación. Finalmente había encontrado a un hombre cuyas caricias anhelaba, pero ese hombre era su enemigo. Cuando levantó la mirada y la clavó sobre sus ojos negros, notó un gesto de irritación y de confusión en él. Deseaba que se sintiera seguro. Alzó una mano para palparle la herida que ella le había hecho en la mejilla, pero Edward se retiró de inmediato.

—No te haré daño —susurró, dándose cuenta de lo absurdas que sonaban tales palabras en cuanto salieron de sus labios. La cicatriz que atravesaba su mejilla era la prueba permanente del dolor que ella le había causado. Retiró la mano y dio un paso atrás.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó Edward—. ¿Para qué me has citado en tu tienda?

Ella desvió la mirada y se acercó al camastro donde había dormido.

—Eres un hombre muy atractivo —aseguró.

—¿Y por eso me mandaste llamar? —le contestó con un tono claramente receloso.

Tal vez era ridículo, pensó Bella. Los hombres no parecían tener problemas para apoderarse de lo que querían o de quien querían. «A lo mejor estoy complicando más las cosas de lo que debiera», pensó, y enderezando los hombros se volvió a acercar a él.

—En cierto modo, sí —le contestó, viendo cómo arrugaba la frente.

«No le tengo miedo», se dijo a sí misma, y se le acercó todavía más. «Él es mi prisionero».

—No te diré absolutamente nada —gruñó él—. Aunque me hagas beber otra vez tus venenos.

—No quiero saber nada más —respondió ella, tocando su brazo con la yema de los dedos y maravillándose de nuevo ante la fuerza y la elegancia de sus músculos. Él apretó el puño y ella sintió que sus tendones se contraían al contacto con sus manos. El poder explosivo que se movía bajo las yemas de sus dedos la asombró y, con el corazón latiéndole desbocadamente, continuó viajando por la parte superior de su brazo hasta llegar a su pecho.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, mujer? —le preguntó en un francés sin acento.

—Tu presencia ha sido una… ha sido una alteración para mí, un problema que quiero resolver enseguida.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con aquellos ojos oscuros que la contemplaban desde arriba. La cabellera cobriza apuntando a mil sitios, y ella levantó la mano para tocar su gruesa cota de malla.

Edward se echó hacia atrás instantáneamente, intentando ver de reojo si en las yemas de sus dedos tenía adherido el temible polvo blanco.

Bella le acarició el pelo con delicadeza, inclinándose cada vez más sobre su fuerte pecho.

—¿Te asusta que te toque? —le susurró con un suspiro suave.

Los ojos verdes de Edward le examinaron las facciones de la cara, pero Bella no pudo leer sus pensamientos. Su enigmática mirada se depositó en su cuello y luego bajó hasta las profundidades de sus senos, que ya rozaban su pecho. Ella sintió un ligero temblor, como si él los hubiera acariciado, y luego escuchó la respuesta:

—Aborrezco que me toques —replicó.

—Pero tu cuerpo te traiciona.

—¡Apártate de mí, bruja! —gruñó.

Bella nunca había recibido órdenes de buena gana, y mucho menos cuando provenían de uno de sus prisioneros. Se puso de puntillas y presionó sus labios contra los del caballero. Al principio le parecieron tan insensibles como un muro de piedra, pero de pronto se abrieron y a través de ellos comenzó a fluir esa pasión cálida que había tratado de esconder y que ahora quedaba liberada. La lengua se deslizó en su boca, explorando todas sus cavidades, y sus manos se hundieron en sus caderas. Luego, con un gemido, volvió la cabeza y apartó sus labios.

—No te olvides de quién es el prisionero —le dijo ella, que no podía resistir el impulso febril de tocar con sus manos los contornos de su ancho pecho, una obra perfecta, semejante a una escultura labrada en el más puro de todos los mármoles, sin una sola veta defectuosa. Como si estuviera moldeando el cuerpo con sus propias manos, acarició con ellas la curva del torso y continuó descendiendo hacia sus piernas, donde se topó con el borde de los pantalones. Se preguntó si las partes que cubrían serían tan perfectas como su pecho desnudo. Quería palpar y ver el resto, no sin antes haberse maravillado ante los exquisitos detalles de sus músculos en flor. Pero no podía hacerlo. Apartó de inmediato las manos.

—¿Asustada? —le preguntó el prisionero con ironía.

El desafío era suficiente. Sus manos se movieron alrededor de la apertura de los pantalones, tratando de desatarlos, pero de pronto se contuvo y se apartó otra vez de él. Temblaba de la cabeza a los pies y sabía que no era a causa de la rabia. Elevó los ojos hacia las alturas en busca de un consejo, de una guía, de algo, ¡de cualquier cosa!

Edward se le acercó y la volvió a tocar con los ojos encendidos.

—Desátame —le suplicó.

Como si estuviera bajo los efectos de un extraño embrujo, ella obedeció. Se dejó caer sobre los músculos de su pecho, le pasó las manos por la espalda y le quitó las cuerdas con que los guardias le habían atado las muñecas. Las ligaduras cayeron al Suelo, amontonándose alrededor de sus pies, y Bella notó el cambio de inmediato. Sus hombros se enderezaron, en señal de confianza, y sus ojos brillaron de ansiedad. Una de las manos del caballero serpenteó por su nuca y la otra fue a explorar sus senos, al tiempo que las caderas de ambos se entrelazaban. Bella se quedó sin respiración al sentir el aliento de él sobre sus mejillas.

—¿Es ésta la cura que estabas buscando? —le preguntó a Edward con una voz profunda.

Bella sintió que su cuerpo respondía al duro contacto muscular que la presionaba tan íntimamente, y sin embargo, la furia animal que adivinó en los ojos del hombre la paralizó. Se juró a sí misma que había visto en ellos, cuando él descendía hasta sus senos, que se erguían y vibraban bajo el camisón al ritmo de su respiración acelerada, el fuego del infierno. Levantó una mano temblorosa y la depositó sobre su ancho pecho desnudo. Una hoguera se encendió en su sexo cuando él volvió a acariciarle las caderas, y echando la cabeza hacia atrás abrió los labios y lo invitó a besarla de forma plena, larga y profunda.

Edward contempló sus labios húmedos y se movió con premeditada lentitud hacia ellos, pero cuando ya estaba a punto de tocarlos se detuvo abruptamente, emitiendo un suspiro feroz. Le colocó una mano alrededor de la garganta, haciéndola temblar de miedo y de deseo, y con el dedo índice le acarició un lado de la nuca. Ella vio que su dura mirada comenzaba a suavizarse y percibió una calidez tan íntima en los rasgos de su cara que quiso arrojarse entre sus brazos. Luego, sin advertencia previa, él se puso rígido y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de rabia. Tiró del cuello de su camisón y lo hizo pedazos.

Sorprendida, Bella trató de apartarse de él, pero sus manos la aferraban firmemente y sin vacilaciones. Creyó ver una sombra de satisfacción en su cara, y comprendió que se había equivocado: los ojos del prisionero no brillaban de lujuria, sino de deseo de venganza.

Y sin embargo, la mirada masculina recorrió su cuerpo y una de sus manos le apretó los senos, cuyos pezones erectos parecían más firmes que nunca. La acercó hacia él todavía más, presionándole la base de la espalda con la otra mano, y luego le besó los senos con la urgencia de un hambriento.

Bella se arqueó hacia él. Puñaladas de placer le herían el vientre, añadiendo combustible a un fuego que ya se había encendido. Sentía sensaciones que nunca había sentido antes, y quería sentir más. Deseaba que él colmara todos los deseos de su corazón, y sabía que antes de que terminara la noche le susurraría su nombre al oído. Lo rodeó con sus brazos, se abrazó a su pecho y enterró la cara en su cabellera.

—Edward —murmuró.

Edward dejó que su mano llegara aún más abajo, hasta posarse en la redondez de las nalgas, y cuando ella suspiró hundió sus dedos entre los pliegues de su feminidad. Con gentileza, le mordió los pezones e introdujo un dedo en la vagina.

Espirales de éxtasis pasaron volando por su mente al empezar a mover las caderas al ritmo de su mano. ¡Jamás se había imaginado que pudiera existir un placer semejante!

Edward la agarró del pelo y la obligó a doblar la cabeza hacia atrás. Qué fácil sería para él hundir los dientes en la carne blanca y cremosa de su cuello hasta matarla, pero qué delicias tan indescriptibles sintió cuando sus labios rozaron su piel y mordisquearon el delicado cuello de la francesa.

Bella se perdió, se entregó por completo a un mundo en el que sólo existía Edward, cuyos dedos expertos enviaban oleadas de éxtasis a través de todo su cuerpo.

La dejó caer al Suelo cubierto de alfombras y se arrodilló entre sus piernas.

Cuando la cubrió con su cuerpo, Bella no pudo dejar de pensar en la imagen de un lobo al acecho. Sintió que algo le rozaba los muslos y miró hacia ellos. El tamaño de su masculinidad la dejó asombrada —¡seguramente la partiría en dos!—, y de repente sintió que los nervios le fallaban y trató de esquivar su arremetida erótica.

—Esto te curará todos tus males, Ángel —le dijo él con amargura, mientras miraba su miembro viril, que latía de lujuria, y luego lo tomaba con la mano y lo dirigía como un proyectil hacia ella.

Bella cerró los ojos, preparándose para lo peor, y dobló su cuerpo ante la embestida.

—Abre los ojos —ordenó él.

Ella los mantuvo cerrados.

—¡Mírame!

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Bella abrió los ojos y vio la infinita negrura del odio reflejada en sus ojos. La penetró con enorme dureza. Sólo años de disciplina militar le impidieron gritar en su agonía. Se agarró firmemente de sus hombros, confiando en que eso fuera todo lo que significaba «penetrar» a alguien, y esperó que él no se moviera.

Pero comenzó a moverse suavemente hacia delante y hacia atrás, hacia delante y hacia atrás, hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Se mantuvo rígida ante su asalto, y con cada movimiento de su miembro, sus fantasías se convertían en cenizas. El dolor le llenó los ojos de lágrimas, pero desde el principio supo que nunca las derramaría. Se mordió los nudillos de una mano para no ponerse a llorar, y con la otra trató de apartarlo. ¡Eso no podía ser así!

Bella sintió que su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más rígido y oyó que él gruñía hasta quedar completamente quieto encima de ella. Experimentó una especie de respiro y por primera vez desde que él la había penetrado pudo relajarse. Le acarició los hombros delicadamente, esperando que él hiciera lo mismo con los suyos. ¡Había sido tan brutal! Para olvidar la dureza de su comportamiento necesitaba que él le susurrara una palabra tierna y que pronunciara su nombre en medio de un suspiro.

Él le apartó las manos de su pecho y le acercó la cara al oído.

Ella supo que ahora lo diría, que ahora le susurraría su nombre suavemente.

—¡Mujerzuela! —le dijo, sin embargo, con desprecio.

Los últimos vestigios de su fantasía se rompieron en pedazos y quedó anonadada y herida. Afrontó su mirada, sintiéndose totalmente vulnerable por primera vez en su vida, y buscó en los duros ojos de Edward alguna explicación.

La decepción llenó la expresión de su cara cuando vio lo que estaba escrito en el rostro de él.

Edward se incorporó y comenzó a vestirse.

Ella cubrió su desnudez con una piel de oveja que había encima del camastro y esperó a que él saliera de la tienda. Luego apagó la vela, tan rápido como le fue posible, y se ocultó en la oscuridad.


	8. Chapter 8

nenas aqui viene el ocho por todos esos comentarios donde me animaban a continuar lo hago nenas gracias y quiero que sepan que desde el capitulo 4 de la esposa fugitiva estoy actualizando por mi tele por problemas con el internet pero x responsabilidad y x no dejarlas sin las historias segui por mi tele.. por eso pido perdon por los errores que puedan verse aqui...!

Capítulo 8

—¡Maldita sea! —murmuró Edward al abrir la cortina de la tienda con toda la rabia que estremecía su cuerpo—. ¡No puedo matarla! Aunque sabía que me estaba usando como a un perro cualquiera para saciar su lujuria, ¡no pude decidirme a estrangularla, a eliminar la existencia de su endemoniado cuerpo!

El aroma de la carne de venado recién asada le llegó con la suave brisa que desordenó su pelo. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza y de repente comprendió que estaba fuera de la tienda, desatado, y, además, sin guardias a su alrededor.

¡Huir!

Apenas había acariciado el pensamiento cuando poderosas manos lo agarraron de los hombros y los brazos y lo obligaron a ponerse de rodillas. Luchó, pero le inmovilizaron los brazos sin que pudiera evitarlo y le colocaron cadenas alrededor de las muñecas y de los tobillos antes de que tuviera tiempo de respirar de nuevo.

Maldijo silenciosamente. La ramera lo había perturbado una vez más, y de nuevo pensar en ella le había impedido escapar. Su imagen le había quitado segundos preciosos. Lo hicieron levantase y lo empujaron hacia delante. Cuatro hombres le condujeron nuevamente a su tienda, donde fue encadenado a una estaca. Bien encadenado, lo dejaron solo.

Sentado sobre el duro Suelo en medio de la más profunda oscuridad, Edward cerró los ojos y trató de convertir su rabia en pensamiento práctico, útil para escapar. Ya le llegaría la hora de la venganza, pero por el momento era necesario esperar. Soltó aire despacio, controlando la respiración, al tiempo que el pensamiento de lo que había ocurrido pocos minutos antes se agitaba en la superficie de su mente. No había sido más que un semental, un instrumento para satisfacer los deseos de la prostituta. Volvió a sentir que la rabia le inflamaba el pecho y apretó sus labios. ¡Por la sangre de Cristo!, pensó. ¿Cómo podía ser tan fría? ¡Quizás había plantado su semilla dentro de ella! ¿No se había dado cuenta?

Tal vez no lo sabía.

Ese pensamiento lo anonadó, como si hubiera recibido un golpe en la cabeza. No, pensó, no podía ser. Ella no era una ramera. La manera tan seductora en que se había plantado delante de la luz de la vela, envuelta en su fino camisón, se le había grabado en la memoria como una marca de fuego. No era posible que fuera tan inexperta en estas cosas. Pero mientras pensaba esto, su mente volvió a repasar la secuencia de acontecimientos que lo habían llevado a hacerle el amor. Le había parecido dubitativa en el momento de tocarlo y tímida por su desnudez, pero no podía descartar que todo aquello fuera un truco. Su forma de besarlo, los arqueos y suspiros de su delicado cuerpo, el despreocupado abandono al que se había entregado le indicaban que tenía experiencia en el arte del amor.

Aun así, en el momento de penetrarla había notado un cierto temor en su cara. El recuerdo del cuerpo femenino apretado contra el suyo le provocó una erección. «¡No puedo matarla!», pensó de nuevo. «¡Imposible hacerlo, con esos brillantes ojos chocolates que me traspasaban el alma y que me mostraban la calidez de su deseo tan naturalmente! A lo mejor no he debido ser tan rudo… ¿Qué me está pasando? ¡Es francesa! Me utilizó y yo siento lástima por ella». Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca al cambiar de posición. Lentamente, su frente se arrugó al pensar en el momento en que la había poseído, y se arrugó aún más cuando se preguntó si entre los dos no se habría interpuesto una barrera insalvable.

Colocó como pudo su mano atada entre las piernas y sintió la humedad que había allí, la única evidencia física de que en verdad habían estado juntos. Levantó la mano y se la puso delante de la cara, estudiando la mancha adherida a la punta de sus dedos. Su ansiedad se hizo aún más honda al preguntarse qué clase de demonio era la mujer que lo había capturado. ¿Por qué lo había hecho ir a su tienda para luego seducirlo? ¿Qué podía ganar ella con el encuentro amoroso que habían tenido?

Las dudas emponzoñaban su mente como si fueran mosquitos molestos. Recordó de nuevo las intimidades del encuentro y comprendió que, si por él fuera, lo repetiría cientos de veces en el futuro. Pero tenía que saberlo. ¿Le había robado su virginidad?

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con extremada lentitud, y por más que lo intentara, sencilla y llanamente no había suficientes cosas en las que pudiera ocupar sus pensamientos. Las imágenes y las sensaciones que deseaba olvidar volvían una y otra vez: los rizos rebeldes que ocultaban la curva suave y delicada de su cuello; los labios seductores y abiertos que prometían el sabor de la miel, una dulzura que hubiera querido saborear.

Edward golpeó el Suelo por enésima vez, ahondando el hueco que ya había allí.

Tenía que saber si había sido él quien le había robado la virginidad. Si había sido así… entonces se había comportado como un perro salvaje. Si lo hubiera sabido, nunca la hubiera poseído de aquella manera. No, pensó con decisión. Tenía que estar acostumbrada a seducir a los hombres. Al fin y al cabo, eran muchos los prisioneros que estaban a su disposición. Y él, con seguridad, no había sido el primero. ¡No podía haber sido el primero! ¿Por qué habría de escoger a un enemigo para entregarle su virginidad?

Él había llevado a la cama a muchas mujeres, sobra decirlo. Algunas de ellas casadas con grandes señores de la nobleza, otras simples rameras. Pero nunca se había acostado con una virgen, ya que, por lo general, ponían demasiados problemas, como le había enseñado un amigo mucho tiempo atrás. En efecto, en el pasado, cuando apenas era un escudero próximo a recibir los honores de la caballería inglesa, su amigo Charles Burke había pasado una noche con la hija virgen de un granjero que luego lo acusó de haberla violado. Burke había tenido que pagar una enorme suma de dinero, aun cuando la puta había mentido.

Edward, por lo tanto, solía evitar a las vírgenes como quien huye de una plaga. Incluso en el Castillo Oscuro, donde era costumbre que los señores durmieran con las campesinas durante su primera noche nupcial, nunca había ejercido ese derecho. Si la esposa de algún noble se detenía en el Castillo Oscuro y estaba interesada, la llevaba a la cama sin ningún remordimiento. Muchas de aquellas mujeres valoraban una noche con el Príncipe de las Tinieblas porque sabían que sus pares las envidiarían. El les daba lo que querían y luego las apartaba de sus pensamientos, pero con Bella, su enigmática enemiga, no había sido capaz de hacerlo. Ella lo había seducido. Lo había invitado a sus aposentos a sabiendas de que la podía estrangular, y se había plantado delante de él como una atrevida tentación. ¡No podía ser virgen! ¡Imposible!

A la hora de hacer el amor, ninguna mujer decente había estado a su altura. Ni siquiera el Ángel de la Muerte. «No le diste la oportunidad de estarlo», le susurró una voz interior, pero inmediatamente la hizo a un lado. Todas las mujeres, mientras yacían bajo su cuerpo, pretendían tenerle miedo al Príncipe de las Tinieblas y se comportaban como señoritas indefensas. Las despreciaba una vez que había terminado, como despreciaba a la francesa que lo había hecho prisionero.

Las prostitutas, por el contrario, a la hora de hacer el amor se colocaban a su altura. A dos de las mejores las mantenía en un castillo que tenía cerca de Sussex. Una de ellas era Tania, la rubia. En recuerdo de las mujeres de la Jauría de los Lobos, la había obligado a cortarse el pelo. A ella le encantaba complacerlo y, efectivamente, lo complacía, al igual que a la mayoría de sus hombres, cosa que no le molestaba.

Y estaba también Victoria. Le gustaba enredar sus manos en su larga cabellera roja y tirar de ella cuando la poseía como un perro, por detrás. Tenía los senos grandes, los más grandes que había visto en su vida, y comía como una bestia para mantenerlos así. Edward sabía que nunca se acostaba con otros hombres. Creía ser suya, y cuando él se revolcaba con tania, se ponía furiosa. Ya se le había olvidado cuántas riñas, por dicha causa, había presenciado entre las dos rameras.

Pero ninguna de las dos putas era virgen cuando él la penetró por primera vez. Ninguna de estas dos mujeres había llegado virgen a él, y si el Ángel…

No, pensó. ¿Por qué le habría escogido a él? ¿Por qué no habría escogido a uno de sus propios hombres? Debía de haber un montón de franceses capaces de satisfacerla. ¿Acaso no tenía pretendientes? ¿O era más bien que las leyendas que circulaban alrededor del Príncipe de las Tinieblas la intrigaban?

El recuerdo de la noche anterior lo asaltó una vez más, paralizándolo de pura ansiedad. ¿Había plantado una semilla inglesa en el vientre de una mujer francesa? Por la sangre de Dios, ¿qué había hecho? Con todas sus mujeres había sido muy cuidadoso, y cuidadoso hasta el punto de que en varias ocasiones, en el momento de llegar al éxtasis, se había retirado de ellas para no preñarlas. Con el Ángel, sin embargo, había sido diferente. No había pensado las cosas. Lo único que quería era castigarla y mostrarle la fortaleza de Inglaterra. Ésta era una manera de incapacitar al Ángel de la Muerte, pensó con cierto sarcasmo. Se sintió humillado ante la idea de tener un bastardo francés. Nunca había eludido sus responsabilidades, y si ella tenía un hijo, él lo cuidaría como es debido. ¿Pero cómo proteger a un niño francés de las chanzas ridiculas a las que lo someterían los ingleses?

¡Estas preguntas lo estaban volviendo loco! Tenía que conocer las respuestas. Tenía que verla.

—¡Guardia! —gritó.

Bella no había dormido bien, ya que sus Sueños le traían a la mente las palabras condenatorias de Edward. Deambulaba distraídamente por el campo mientras recordaba los sucesos de la noche anterior: la forma en que lo había citado a su tienda, cómo había permitido que él la tocara. No se había comportado mejor que las putas del campamento. Se había comportado exactamente igual, como una ramera.

La palabra todavía resonaba en sus oídos. Cada vez que pensaba en ella, se sentía como quien se echa sal en una herida, a una herida muy profunda. Él no había sido gentil. ¿Cómo había podido ver alguna muestra de ternura en las miradas de odio que él le dirigía? Él era su enemigo, y aunque ella lo hubiera olvidado, o pasado por alto, Edward no.

—Me estás esquivando.

Bella levantó la mirada y vio que Jasper se había unido a ella. Su frente y su larga túnica roja estaban empapadas de sudor, y su espada colgaba de la vaina, al cinto.

—No, no te estoy evitando. He estado muy ocupada esta mañana.

—¿Preparándote para el encuentro con nuestro padre?

—Sí —mintió ella, quien no había considerado el encuentro con su padre ni un instante, ya que sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en Edward.

Jasper la miró con detenimiento. Los segundos se volvieron minutos, y aunque ella no le devolvió la mirada, él continuaba observándola, ejerciendo sobre la joven una presión silenciosa.

—Bueno, no exactamente —admitió sin tapujos mientras paseaba sus ojos por el Suelo.

—¿Cómo te fue anoche? —le preguntó.

—Vino a mi tienda, como sabes.

—¿Y qué ocurrió? ¿Seguiste mi consejo?

—Sí.

Pasó un largo momento de silencio y Bella elevó su mirada hacia el cielo azul que iluminaba el horizonte, moviendo los hombros para que la cota de malla se ajustara a ellos confortablemente.

—¿Te deshiciste de él? ¿Le has olvidado tras desahogarte? —preguntó Jasper con suavidad.

—Sí. Absolutamente —declaró Bella con más énfasis del necesario—. No quiero volver a verlo nunca más.

Jasper suspiró aliviado.

—Entonces funcionó —dijo—. Bien. Porque está pidiendo verte.

Bella apretó sus labios. ¿Qué quería Edward? ¿Abrazarla y besarla delicadamente?, se preguntó con amargura. No era probable.

Bella levantó su mentón, entornando los ojos, y le dio a Jasper su respuesta.


	9. Chapter 9

ninas les cuento que me alegra muchisimo seguir esta historia y que ademas subo todos los dias desd mi tele aunq no lo crean jejejeje me dicen si les gusta espero sus reviews y gracias a la chica q me dijo que tengo mas cuidado... es cierto la historia ya tiene los 46 capis listos pero yo antes de subir cada capi lo vuelvo a revisar solo para que qden conformes... acepto criticas ni*as las uso para mejorar...!

Capítulo 9

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no desea verme? —preguntó Edward indignado. Durante horas había estado esperando una respuesta que estaba seguro sería afirmativa, y hasta había pensado en la posibilidad de que Bella lo visitara por propia iniciativa. ¡Tenía que verla!

El guardia lo vigilaba en silencio, y la suciedad de su cota de malla reflejaba la sosa expresión de su rostro. Habló con ecuanimidad:

—Ella, en resumidas cuentas, no quiere verte a ti —respondió—. Es bien sencillo.

Edward ardió por dentro de ira y caminó de un lado a otro, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, aunque las cadenas que le habían amarrado a los tobillos, pese a no estar ahora fijadas al poste, no le permitían sino arrastrar los pies por el Suelo. Se volvió hacia el guardia y le repitió sus palabras:

—¡Debo verla!

El guardia permaneció en silencio, con una mueca de diversión en la cara.

—Deja de reírte de esa manera, imbécil —gruñó Edward.

El guardia esbozó una sonrisa aún más amplia, dejando ver sus dientes.

—¡Maldito bastardo!

Edward se le echó encima y con toda su furia reprimida arremetió con la cabeza contra el pecho del guardia. La cota de malla del hombre se dobló con el impacto. Edward quedó aturdido durante algunos segundos, pero cuando el guardia se quejó con un gruñido lastimoso y se desplomó a sus pies, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cortina de salida de la tienda y se precipitó hacia el exterior… con tan mala Suerte que cayó en los brazos de tres guardias que lo vigilaban desde afuera. Lo arrojaron al Suelo y uno de ellos le colocó la rodilla en la espalda.

—¡Ángel! —gritó Edward antes de que uno de los guardias lo golpeara hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

La cabeza le latía con fuerza. Le hubiera gustado darse masaje con las yemas de los dedos, pero las cadenas con que lo habían sujetado a una estaca enterrada en el Suelo no le permitían hacerlo. ¿Acaso pensaban que podía morder los eslabones metálicos hasta romperlos? Quería soltar una sonora carcajada ante tan absurda idea, pero la cabeza le dolía demasiado.

«Bella no quiere verme», pensó. Sus labios se retorcieron en una mueca de desagrado. «No era virgen», se dijo. ¿Cómo podía serlo, estando al frente de un ejército de hombres que la seguían a todas partes? La simple vista de sus dulces nalgas y de sus caderas cuando montaba a caballo hubiera enloquecido de lujuria a cualquier hombre, y era posible que al menos una docena de nobles caballeros hubiera disfrutado sus encantos.

Sacudió la cabeza en señal de disgusto. «Debí matarla», pensó.

Suspirando, se acostó en el Suelo, y a través de la ranura de la cortina de la entrada, que estaba medio abierta, distinguió las llamas de una hoguera que alguien había encendido en medio de la oscuridad.

Cuando recobró la conciencia, encontró a su lado unos trozos de pan y un pedazo frío de carne de pato. Y aunque no tenía hambre, se lo comió para obtener la fuerza que necesitaba para escapar.

De repente, sus cinco sentidos se pusieron en estado de alerta. Había extraños movimientos en la parte exterior de la tienda y escuchó sobre las ramas que cubrían la tierra del campamento los desplazamientos de alguien que… de alguien que no estaba armado, a juzgar por la ligereza de sus pasos. A través de la ranura de la cortina pudo ver que una sombra se interponía entre él y la hoguera. La sombra era pequeña, demasiado pequeña para ser la de un guardia y demasiado estilizada para ser la de un caballero.

Edward se apoyó sobre los codos, frunciendo el ceño. La cortina se abrió y la figura entró a la tienda. Vestía una andrajosa túnica de algodón y unos calzones negros que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

La furia y el miedo pugnaron por dominarlo, apretándole el estómago y afinando sus labios.

—Seth —susurró.

Una sonrisa iluminó la cara del muchacho.

—Estoy aquí para liberarte —dijo Seth, apartando con su mano un mechón de pelo negro que cubría sus ojos—. No sé todavía cómo, pero te liberaré.

Edward intentó acercársele, pero las cadenas que lo mantenían atado a la estaca se lo impidieron.

—Quiero que te vayas inmediatamente —le dijo—. Ahora mismo.

Los labios de Seth se doblaron hacia abajo y su pequeña cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado.

—No puedo dejarte aquí —le contestó.

—Te dije que te mantuvieras en la retaguardia del ejército. ¿Es que acaso no me escuchaste? —le preguntó con una ira que había ahogado su miedo.

—Te escuché muy bien —respondió Seth disgustado—, pero entonces salieron corriendo —añadió mostrando una terca obstinación en sus grandes ojos de felino.

«Él nunca saldría corriendo», le dijo a Edward una de sus voces interiores. Edward le había enseñado a no salir corriendo jamás, pero sentía pánico al pensar que el muchacho estaba en pleno campamento enemigo, arriesgando su vida por tratar de salvarlo.

—Debes irte ahora mismo —le ordenó, furioso consigo mismo por no poder sacarlo de la tienda de inmediato.

—No me iré sin ti —repuso Seth con una leve sonrisa.

Edward sabía que las órdenes no funcionaban ni con él ni con el muchacho, pero aun así luchó por controlar sus emociones.

—Escúchame, Seth —le dijo apretando los dientes—. Eres todavía un muchacho, y no puedes permitirte el lujo de enfrentarte tú solo a todo un ejército francés.

—Te tengo a mi lado —respondió Seth con sencillez.

—Estoy encadenado —agregó Edward, mostrándole los grilletes que le maltrataban los tobillos, y que brillaban a la luz de la hoguera, que se filtraba por la cortina de la tienda—. No te serviré de nada.

—Te liberaré —insistió Seth.

Una inocultable sensación de rabia se apoderó de las entrañas de Edward, que pudo sentir cómo sus puños se cerraban. El muchacho, temeroso, dio un paso atrás y se acurrucó en el Suelo.

—Es peligroso, Seth. Estás rodeado de enemigos por todas partes. A mí me vigilan los guardias muy de cerca. No puedes liberarme. Debes escapar de inmediato.

—No soy un prisionero —dijo Seth—. Ellos están convencidos de que soy uno de esos muchachos del pueblo que vienen a ayudarles en el campo de batalla. Los guardias me dejaron entrar para que recogiera las sobras de tu comida —concluyó con un orgullo mal disimulado.

Sin embargo, todo lo que Edward veía era el peligro en que se encontraba el muchacho. ¿Qué iba a suceder si el Ángel de la Muerte lo descubría? ¿Qué iba a suceder si ella lo apresaba para sonsacarle información? ¿Podría sobrevivir a las torturas, o él tendría que convertirse en un traidor a su país para salvar al chico? ¿Y qué ocurriría si ella se enteraba de que su único punto flaco en la vida se hallaba indefenso en medio del campamento enemigo?

—Tú no sabes lo que puede suceder aquí, Seth —murmuró en voz baja—. Debes confiar en mí cuando te digo que no puedes quedarte.

—Yo no estoy en peligro —contestó el otro.

—Sí lo estás. Mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Y al estar aquí, me colocas en una situación de peligro aún mayor.

Imitando a Edward, Seth arrugó la frente y miró hacia el Suelo.

—Yo sólo quería impedir que te hicieran daño —alcanzó a decir entre dientes.

El corazón de Edward se enterneció inmediatamente. Quería ayudar al muchacho. Quería decirle que lo que estaba haciendo estaría bien si fuera un hombre hecho y derecho. Quería contarle que algún día sería un valiente caballero y que se sentía orgulloso de que hubiera tratado de rescatarlo. Pero sabía que si lo hacía, Seth sacaría la conclusión de que debía quedarse para liberarlo. Tenía que ser firme.

—Ven aquí, muchacho —le ordenó.

Seth se le acercó, mirándolo con ojos desilusionados.

Edward le colocó las manos encima de los hombros y se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

—Yo puedo cuidarme a mí mismo. Necesito que abandones el campamento, que encuentres al rey Enrique y qué te quedes donde él está.

—Pero yo sé que puedo liberarte, Príncipe —alegó con sinceridad.

Las arrugas en la frente de Edward se hicieron aún más profundas. Qué terquedad. Qué persona tan supremamente terca. ¿Por qué no era capaz de hacerle caso?

—No. No puedes quedarte. No serás capaz de liberarme. ¡Te quiero fuera de este campamento ahora mismo!

Nunca antes le había levantado la voz al muchacho, pero tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón.

—¡Anda! —insistió—. Déjame aquí. Te veré en el campamento del rey Enrique —y lo incitó a caminar hacia la cortina de la tienda—. ¡Vete!

Seth apartó con su mano el mechón de pelo que caía delante de sus ojos, y Edward vio que una lágrima corría por sus mejillas cuando se agachaba por debajo de la cortina de la tienda y desaparecía en la oscuridad.

—¿Le tienes miedo al Príncipe de las Tinieblas, piojoso?

Edward se enderezó en la tienda al oír las ridículas voces de los guardias.

—¡Oye! ¡No nos trajiste las sobras de su comida!

Malditos guardias. Una ira nacida de su instinto protector explotó en el interior de Edward. Quería cortarles la garganta por hablarle a Seth con semejante falta de respeto.

—¡Cobarde!

Soltaron una carcajada y Edward explotó, tratando de lanzarse hacia delante. El muchacho tenía más coraje que cualquiera de ellos. Sus cadenas, sin embargo, le impidieron avanzar. Aun así, hizo lo posible por salir de la tienda. Las risotadas que seguía oyendo en el aire de la noche lo enardecieron. Los grilletes se le clavaban en la carne de los brazos y de los tobillos, a pesar de lo cual luchó contra ellos con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. Poco a poco, las burlas de la soldadesca francesa amainaron. Hundiendo los pies en la tierra, Edward trató, una vez más, de deshacerse de sus cadenas, pero toda la fortaleza de sus músculos no fue capaz de romperlas. Finalmente desistió, dejando caer los agotados brazos. «Estoy encadenado y no sirvo para nada», pensó. «Ni siquiera para defender a Seth». Nunca olvidaría este sentimiento de impotencia, y nunca perdonaría a quienes se lo habían causado.

A la mañana siguiente, uno de los hombres de Bella fue a llevárselo. Le ordenó que se pusiera de pie y que saliera de la tienda. El sol apenas despuntaba en el horizonte, y Edward sabía que era muy temprano. El campamento estaba silencioso y en calma, y sólo algún que otro hombre caminaba entre las tiendas.

El guardia lo condujo hasta los límites del campamento y luego le hizo tomar un camino que se abría paso entre arbustos espesos hasta lo más profundo del bosque. Grandes árboles se levantaban a su alrededor. El sol de la mañana los miraba a través de las hojas, desde las alturas, y numerosas semillas y raíces salpicaban la senda. La idea de escapar pasó por la mente de Edward, pero los grilletes que le apretaban los tobillos y las muñecas, más la espada que el hombre cargaba al cinto, lo disuadieron. El guardia lo empujó hacia una estrecha línea de matorrales y de pronto salieron a un ancho claro. Edward se detuvo.

Bella estaba allí.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor brillaban en su frente, y no lejos de ella había un sable clavado en el Suelo. Llevaba una amplia túnica verde, de mangas anchas, amarrada a la cintura por un fino cinturón de cuero. Unos pantalones blancos se ajustaban a sus estilizadas piernas, y unas botas negras acentuaban las curvas de sus pantorrillas. Una ráfaga de deseo atravesó el cuerpo de Edward, que de inmediato se maldijo en silencio. La luz del sol brillaba sobre el yelmo que Bella había colocado a sus pies, y su pelo Suelto se derramaba en desorden sobre los hombros.

—¿Eras virgen? —inquirió con inocultable brusquedad al acercársele. La pregunta salió de sus labios sin haberla pensado, como si su obsesiva atención a ella les hubiera dado vida propia. Esperó que lo abofeteara por su audaz interrogante, especialmente por hablar delante del guardia, pero cuando vio que nada había sucedido, supuso que el hombre no entendía el inglés.

Pero Bella sí lo entendía.

—No me lo preguntaste cuando me estabas haciendo el amor —le contestó achicando los ojos.

—Quiero saberlo —dijo él ya más calmado.

—No importa —le contestó Bella, mirando hacia los árboles que delimitaban el claro del bosque—. En todo caso, ya no lo soy.

—Ángel —murmuró Edward confundido, sintiendo un deseo abrumador de tomarla entre sus brazos y estrecharla contra su pecho—. Me hiciste llevar semidesnudo a tu tienda en medio de la noche. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

—Hiciste todo lo que yo esperaba que hicieras —repuso ella con amargura.

—Entonces no eras virgen.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto saberlo?

Edward la miraba con atención, escuchando los cambios que se producían en su voz.

—Que me lo digas es lo menos que espero de ti. Al fin y al cabo, te presté mis servicios adecuadamente.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo con sus ojos de gata llenos de rabia.

—¿Adecuadamente? ¡Sangré esa noche! ¡No te debo nada!

—Todas las vírgenes sangran.

Bella esquivó su mirada. Una ligera turbación apareció en sus mejillas, pero Edward tenía su respuesta preparada.

—¡Por la sangre de Dios! —lamentó—. ¿Por qué escoger a tu enemigo para que te enseñe las artes del amor? ¿Por qué no elegiste a un francés? ¿Por qué no escogiste a uno de tus propios hombres?

Ella apretó unas bolas pequeñas que tenía en la mano.

—¡Desátalo! —le ordenó al guardia en francés.

El guardia levantó las manos de Edward y le quitó los grilletes, y cuando se agachó para despojarlo de las cadenas de los tobillos, Edward se restregó los puños, tratando de activar en ellos la circulación de la sangre. Sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar a Bella con curiosidad. ¿Qué estaría tramando?

—Entrégale tu espada —le dijo Bella al guardia.

—¿Cómo dice, mi señora? —contestó el guardia.

—¡Que le entregues tu espada! —gritó Bella.

El guardia dudó sólo un segundo antes de sacar la espada de su funda y tender a Edward su empuñadura. El prisionero miró la espada en las manos del guardia y luego levantó la vista hacia Bella, que respiraba con dificultad al desenterrar la punta de su sable y encaminarse hacia él.

Las cejas de Edward se alzaron, divertidas. ¡Ella quería luchar con él!

—Hice todo lo que hice porque tú querías que lo hiciera —dijo Edward mirando de reojo al guardia, un hombre viejo y experimentado en el campo de batalla, muy probablemente, pero más pequeño y pesado que Edward. Podía derrotar al guardia, y el Ángel no era un enemigo para él.

—Esta es la lección número dos —fueron las palabras dulces de Bella.

Edward sintió la empuñadura de la espada en la palma de su mano. Sabía que podía derrotarlos a ambos, pero si quería escapar primero debía atrapar al Ángel.

—No me tomes por tonto —le dijo—. Tu guardia me hará pedazos en el instante mismo en que vea que tu vida está en peligro, aunque le ordenes lo contrario.

—Trae a Jasper —ordenó de nuevo Bella al guardia.

—¿Dejándola sola, mi señora? —respondió el hombre.

Una sonrisa afloró en las comisuras de los labios de Edward.

—¡Te he dado una orden!

El guardia se puso rígido, y se volvió para irse, aunque antes de hacerlo le quitó la espada a Edward, cuyas esperanzas se desvanecieron. ¿Bella había cambiado de parecer? ¿Ya no quería luchar con él? Pero entonces, ¿por qué quería quedarse sin protección en el bosque? ¿No sería que deseaba asesinarlo?

—Déjale la espada —le ordenó Bella una vez más.

El guardia se volvió a mirarla. Hizo una pausa, contemplando el filo de la espada que tenía en sus manos, y luego la tiró al Suelo y desapareció tras los árboles y los arbustos.

Bella sonrió a Edward, retándolo con los ojos.

—Tienes algunos minutos para derrotarme antes de que mi ejército caiga sobre ti —le dijo—. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

—Sin duda alguna —contestó Edward.

Había llegado su oportunidad. Este ángel, a no dudarlo, no sabía medir los riesgos, pero Edward no tenía más remedio que admirar su coraje. Una sonrisa pasó por su cara en el momento de ir a recoger la espada. «Si lo que ella desea es luchar, que así sea», pensó. Se quedó mirando el filo de la espada durante unos cuantos segundos y… y arremetió contra ella, sin previo aviso, blandiendo en alto el arma.

Ella esquivó su arremetida con facilidad.

—Si eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer —le dijo—, te espera una triste derrota.

La cara de Bella se suavizó y Edward aprovechó el descuido, que la hacía vulnerable, para atacar. Embistió contra ella con la punta de la espada hacia abajo y cuando estaba cerca levantó la hoja y apuntó a su estómago.

De repente, la espada de Bella adquirió vida, contrarrestando el golpe, y con un rápido giro de su muñeca hizo que la espada de Edward saliera volando por los aires y cayera al Suelo, tras lo cual se le acercó con ojos desafiantes y le colocó la punta de la espada en el cuello.

La sorpresa paralizó a Edward antes de que fuera capaz de disimular con una sonrisa forzada. ¡Nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación tan comprometida! «He estado jugando con ella», trató de pensar, para consolarse. Pero no había sido tan astuto como para prever su deslumbrante defensa. Considerando que tenía enfrente a una mujer, debía aceptar que era buena guerrera.

—¿Es eso lo mejor que puedes hacer? —le preguntó de nuevo.

—Para pelear con la espada eres más hábil que para seducir a los hombres —le contestó.

—Recógela —le dijo ella.

Llegó la hora de ponerla en su sitio, pensó Edward al recoger la espada y volverse hacia ella.

La joven respondió con la más amplia de todas sus sonrisas, lo atacó de manera inesperada y cuando entrechocaron sus espadas le agarró del puño.

El contacto de su pequeña mano con su piel le produjo un tintineo interior que se le extendió por todo el brazo. Lleno de furia, Edward liberó su puño y la empujó hacia atrás, pero Bella logró sobreponerse y lo atacó una vez más, obligándolo a blandir su arma lo mejor que pudo.

—¿Por qué estás tan amargada, ángel? —provocó en posición de asalto—. Te di todo lo que me pediste.

—¿Todos los hombres terminan así de rápido? —preguntó ella al detener el golpe.

—Si no te hubieras comportado como una prostituta en celo, te habría tratado con mayor delicadeza.

—¿A sabiendas de que era tu enemigo? No me digas mentiras. Querías herirme, así como ahora quieres matarme.

—Matarte sería demasiado fácil.

—No te hagas ilusiones sobre tu valía, ya que no eres tan bueno como piensas —contestó Bella atacándolo con fuerza.

Edward esquivó el golpe y detuvo su avance, y cuando ella levantó su espada y la estrelló contra su acero, iluminando con sus chispas las hojas del metal, la cara se le quedó a muy pocos centímetros de distancia, lo que le permitió apreciar sus ojos Chocolates

—Eres hábil, Ángel, debo admitirlo.

Sus labios llenos, tan cercanos, le parecieron increíblemente sensuales. Concentró todas sus energías en la espada, arrimándose a su cara cada vez más. Ella resistió valientemente, pero en vano, ya que su enemigo la aventajaba en fortaleza física, lo que le permitió casi rozar sus labios.

—Siempre consigo lo que quiero, Ángel. Ríndete.

—Nunca —murmuró ella.

—¡Bella! —gritó una voz en la distancia.

Edward se apartó de ella y se volvió para mirar hacia los árboles de donde había salido el grito.

—Baja tu arma —le aconsejó Bella en tono imperativo.

Edward la miró. ¿Había algo de preocupación en su voz?

—¡Bella! —volvió a sonar el grito, esta vez más cerca.

Edward miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y de inmediato dobló la cabeza en dirección contraria. Las ramas de los árboles ubicados en el extremo opuesto del claro se balanceaban con la brisa, como haciéndole señales desde lejos, pero él sabía que no conseguiría escapar. Sería imposible, con la rigidez que sentía en sus piernas, causada por el largo confinamiento. Una flecha en la espalda lo derribaría antes de que alcanzara a esconderse en el bosque. Miró a Bella. Con el brazo de la espada descansando en sus caderas, ella le devolvió la mirada con aquellos oscuros ojos chocolates que parecían esperar a que él hiciera su próximo movimiento. Su primer impulso fue echarse encima de ella, colocarle la espada en la garganta y amenazar a sus hombres con matarla si no se retiraban en el acto. Avanzó un paso hacia ella y le atenazó las muñecas. Para su sorpresa, Bella no opuso resistencia. Edward supo que podía doblegarla y que ella se lo permitiría, y durante un instante se sintió confundido y perplejo. Oyó el eco de unas voces en el claro, y cuando por fin se decidió a lanzarse sobre la mujer, los árboles se abrieron como por arte de magia y un grueso grupo de hombres avanzó hacia él, amenazándolo con sus armas y gritándole palabras soeces.

Edward soltó las muñecas de Bella y arrojó su espada al Suelo. Levantó las manos y dio un paso hacia atrás, pero un hombre rubio lo golpeó por la espalda y lo derribó. Los otros soldados lo rodearon y comenzaron a darle puñetazos y patadas sin misericordia. Edward se defendió como pudo, conformándose con asestarles algún que otro rodillazo a aquellos bastardos franceses, que eran demasiados. Trató de protegerse la cara con los brazos, mas una bota lo golpeó en la nuca y su visión se hizo borrosa al mismo tiempo que un dolor intenso le torturaba el cráneo.

Al recobrar la visión, aún adolorido, vio que una espada muy pulida se posaba encima de su abdomen, centelleando.


	10. Chapter 10

ni*as capitulo 10 y no me abandonen comenten por fis diganme cualquier error de la historia para corregirlo... las quiero..

Capítulo 10

—¡Emmet! —gritó Bella, intentando agarrar el brazo con el que su hermano blandía la espada.

Jasper lo alcanzó primero, deteniendo con la palma de la mano el impulso de su antebrazo.

Bella sintió estallar el corazón dentro del pecho. El terror absoluto que se apoderó de ella al ver que su hermano estaba a punto de matar a Edward se disipó, para ser reemplazado casi de inmediato por una furia lacerante. Tenía que llevar a Edward al campamento, lejos de Emmet y de sus hombres. Temblando de miedo y frustración, Bella miró a Edward.

—Levántate —le ordenó.

Edward movió los brazos que le protegían la cara y dirigió sus ojos hacia ella, quien vio en los suyos un destello de incredulidad. Después, con un gemido, se enderezó sobre su estómago, ayudándose con las manos y con las rodillas.

Bella se movió hacia él, experimentando en su interior un cierto impulso de protegerlo.

—¡Que te levantes! —le gritó Emmet mientras le daba tal patadón en las costillas que volvió a tirarlo al Suelo.

Bella se volvió hacia Emmet con los puños de las manos apretados.

—Si lo vuelves a tocar haré que te arrojen a una mazmorra —le dijo, y se arrodilló al lado de Edward.

Yacía de espaldas, agarrándose el estómago con ambas manos. Bella vio que el dolor le torcía la boca y notó que la tensión le endurecía los músculos del cuello. Por lo demás, su cara estaba desprovista de cualquier tipo de emoción. Cerró los ojos durante un rato largo, como si tratara de controlar el dolor, y cuando los abrió los tenía más negros e impenetrables que nunca.

Bella levantó la mirada, buscando a Emmet entre los hombres, y se le enfrentó sin miramientos.

—¿Estás loco? —le preguntó—. ¡Hubieras podido matarlo!

Emmet juntó las cejas y apretó el mentón.

—Y él hubiera podido matarte a ti.

—Yo no estaba en peligro —dijo Bella con brusquedad.

—¿Que no estabas en peligro? —gruñó Emmet, a quien las palabras le salían de los labios como las flechas salen disparadas de los arcos—. ¡Si hasta le diste una espada! Tenemos en nuestro poder a un asesino sin entrañas, que ha matado a miles de personas, ¡y tú le das una espada!

—La decisión debía tomarla yo y nadie más. ¡Él es mi prisionero, y puedo hacer con él lo que me dé la gana!

—Bella, Emmet… —intervino Jasper, interponiéndose entre los dos—. Éste no es el sitio, ni la hora, para discutir estas cosas —añadió con suavidad, pero con decisión.

Emmet se asomó por encima de los hombros de Jasper para encararse con su hermana.

—No permitiré que le des un arma. Te pones en peligro a ti misma y pones en peligro a todo el mundo.

—¿Que tú no me lo permitirás? —vociferó Bella con los ojos encendidos de rabia—. ¡Soy yo la que no permitiré que lo sigas golpeando!

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? Se trata de un inglés, y a los ingleses puedo golpearlos como a mí me dé la gana.

La furia de Bella se desbocó. Quería agarrar del cuello a Emmet y sacudirlo hasta que comprendiera la tremenda estupidez de sus palabras. Se quedó absolutamente quieta durante algunos segundos, sabiendo que si se movía, o que si Emmet decía una palabra más, ¡una sola!, explotaría. Apartó la vista de Emmet, procurando controlar su rabia, pero sus ojos terminaron posándose en Edward, que estaba sentado en el Suelo, sin fuerzas para levantarse, y con un brazo alrededor del estómago. La miraba con curiosidad y, al mismo tiempo, con cierto regocijo.

—Lleváoslo de aquí —murmuró ella.

—¡Ya habéis oído! —gritó Emmet—. ¡Llevad al perro a su tienda!

—No me refería a él —dijo ella con los ojos encendidos—. ¡A ti!

Emmet la miró con incredulidad, pero cuando ella le devolvió la mirada, dio la vuelta y se abrió paso por entre los hombres que lo rodeaban.

Los ojos de Bella volvieron a Edward.

—Haré que lo lleven a su tienda —le susurró Jasper al oído—, y tú vete a descansar un rato. Más tarde vendré a verte.

—Lo quiero en mi tienda hasta que sanen sus heridas —dijo Bella.

—Pero Bella… —comenzó a farfullar Jasper.

—Me siento responsable —adujo ella—. Si no le hubiera dado la espada, nada de esto habría sucedido. Sólo deseo estar segura de que se recupera. Ningún prisionero debe ser tratado así.

Jasper levantó la mano para indicar a sus hombres que se llevaran a Edward. Cuatro soldados dieron un paso hacia delante y se agruparon alrededor del prisionero. Uno de ellos se agachó y le ofreció la mano, pero Edward la rechazó —despreciaba todas las ayudas que un francés pudiera prestarle—, y lentamente se puso de pie.

Bella sintió que su mirada no se apartaba de ella. Sus ojos le quemaron la piel y le llegaron al alma cuando se enfrentaron a los suyos. Tenía unos ojos misteriosos, oscuramente misteriosos, que enviaban dardos que se clavaban en lo más íntimo de ella.

Jasper le indicó el camino y los hombres comenzaron a moverse hacia el campamento.

Tras esperar un momento, Bella los siguió a través de los arbustos. La brisa que soplaba desde el bosque le hizo sentir frío, motivo por el cual se agarró los codos con las manos. ¿Por qué había permitido que todo esto sucediera? ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de detener a sus hombres? ¿Habían actuado así porque estaban preocupados por ella, o simple y llanamente porque odiaban a Edward?

Edward. A lo lejos, entre los hombres que lo conducían al campamento, distinguió sus poderosas zancadas. Sus ojos se fijaron en su torso desnudo, en su fuerte cuello, en sus amplias espaldas, y luego se posaron en las señales rojas sobre las costillas. Tenía tantas ansias de cuidarle, curarle aquellas magulladuras, que por poco tropieza con una raíz y cae al Suelo.

Jasper miró hacia atrás y vio cómo ella, rápidamente, recobraba la compostura. Era necesario darse prisa, pensó Bella, sintiendo una especie de urgencia que la carcomía por dentro. Tenían que llevarlo al campamento para que ella pudiera vendarle las heridas cuanto antes. La piel de su pecho, ligeramente bronceada por el sol, le llamó de nuevo la atención. «Todo ha sido culpa mía», pensó, y sintió que una puñalada le atravesaba el corazón. Nunca debió permitir que abandonara su tienda. «No debí llevarlo al bosque. No he hecho más que perjudicarlo».

Después enderezó los hombros. No. Ella no era la responsable de lo sucedido. Fue Edward quien pidió verla… y ella debería odiarlo, pensó, entornando los ojos.

Pero incluso cuando se decía a sí misma esas cosas, el recuerdo de sus ojos suscitaba en ella ondas de calor que destrozaban su odio y lo convertían en algo completamente distinto.

Finalmente, emergieron de los árboles del bosque y entraron al campamento. Una brisa suave agitó su pelo y lo desordenó sobre los hombros. Mientras se movían alrededor de las tiendas y de las hogueras apagadas, los ojos de Bella continuaron estudiando al prisionero. Vio que tenía cicatrices en los brazos y que varios cardenales le cubrían el estómago, pero las magulladuras que se habían formado cerca de sus costillas eran las que más la preocupaban.

Cuando se acercaron a su tienda, aceleró el paso para sostener la cortina de entrada, observó atentamente cómo sus hombres lo escoltaban hasta el interior, y cuando los cuatro guardias se retiraron, Bella vio que Jasper se quedaba junto a la puerta sosteniendo las cadenas en sus manos.

—Deja que al menos lo encadene, Bella —le suplicó.

Bella miró a Edward antes de asentir, y Jasper avanzó hacia Edward. Observó cómo le agarraba los puños, y vio que los brazos de Edward se tensaban cuando Jasper le colocó los grilletes alrededor de las muñecas y, luego, de los tobillos. Jasper se cercioró de que el trabajo quedaba bien hecho, y después se acercó a Bella.

—Aquí estás en peligro, hermana —le susurró al oído—. Estás obcecada y no te das cuenta de ello. Emmet tiene razón, debes comprenderlo.

—Emmet se lo buscó —se defendió ella—. No tiene derecho a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer.

—Me refiero a lo que sientes por el inglés —agregó Jasper sacudiendo la cabeza—. Me equivoqué cuando te sugerí que lo trajeras a tu tienda. Eso sólo ha contribuido a aumentar tu atracción.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —preguntó Bella—. Lo único que siento por ese hombre es desprecio.

—No puedes despreciarlo cuando lo miras con tanta ternura.

Bella miró a Edward, con sus sentimientos convertidos en un campo de batalla. Debería odiar a ese hombre, a ese enemigo de Francia, por la forma en que la había tratado. Debería saber que no hay bondad ni gentileza en Inglaterra. Y sin embargo, cuando lo miraba, su corazón se volvía cálido.

El prisionero tenía una voluntad férrea, implacable en su determinación de no dar un paso atrás. Incluso ante las adversidades más grandes, se hallaba decidido a no rendirse. Ella observaba, y sin poder evitarlo admiraba su capacidad de resistencia cada vez que contemplaba sus ojos negros.

Una lluvia de luz solar atravesó la cortina de la tienda, dando a Edward un baño de luminosidad que le resaltó los músculos de los brazos y las cadenas que le habían colocado alrededor de las muñecas. ¿Y si él hubiera nacido francés?, pensó. ¿Si en vez de ser enemigos hubieran sido aliados?

—Nunca antes te habías peleado tan abiertamente con Emmet —dijo Jasper—. Defendiste al prisionero por encima de tu hermano, ¡y lo hiciste delante de todos los hombres!

—¡Emmet se comportó como un bárbaro, e incluso los hombres actuaron como simples animales! ¿Qué ha pasado con el honor y con el orgullo? Edward había depuesto su espada. ¡Estaba indefenso!

—Te estaban protegiendo, Bella. Emmet y los hombres creyeron que podía lastimarte.

—No necesito que me protejan de Edward.

—¿Estás segura?

Bella miró de nuevo a Edward, frunciendo la frente. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo aquel hombre a ella? Bajo la mirada, él movió los brazos y los grilletes metálicos sonaron como una campana.

—Necesitas protegerte de él más de lo que te imaginas —murmuró Jasper antes de abandonar la tienda con gesto de grave preocupación.

Bella se acercó cautelosamente a Edward. Un mechón de pelo cobrizo caía sobre su frente bronceada. Sus ojos se encontraron. Ella se sorprendió al hallarlos pensativos. La mirada de Bella se dirigió a las costillas, a los hematomas aún rojos que las cubrían. Trató de tocarlos con sus manos, pero Edward se retiró. Bella lo miró con inquietud, y luego la resignación bañó su cara y le hizo desviar la mirada.

Él levantó los puños, mostrándole las cadenas.

—¿Crees que son necesarias?

—Muchos creen que sí —replicó ella con suavidad.

—¿No eres tú quien manda el ejército? ¿Tu palabra no es la ley?

—No te volverán a tocar.

—No puedes asegurar que no seré atacado de nuevo.

Por la mente de Bella pasaron las imágenes de las botas que lo pateaban y oyó de nuevo las órdenes no atendidas que ella misma había dado a sus hombres para que se detuvieran.

—Quieren matarme —afirmó Edward.

—Eres el enemigo —contestó Bella con estoicismo.

De repente, las manos atadas del amado prisionero estaban sobre sus mejillas, obligándola a volver la cara hacia él.

—Bella —le dijo, y su nombre salió de sus labios como un suspiro—, tus hombres tratarán de herirme nuevamente.

Bella sintió el calor de las manos en sus mejillas. Estaba tan cerca que su aliento le besaba los labios, y durante un momento apenas pudo moverse, apenas pudo respirar.

Los dedos de Edward le acariciaron la línea del mentón, haciendo que el calor de sus caricias se extendiera por todo el cuerpo.

—Desátame —murmuró.

Bella vio cómo sus labios acariciaban las palabras mientras hablaba, y sobrecogida, impulsada por una fuerza irresistible, acercó sus labios a los del hombre y los abrió en señal de entrega, ofreciéndolos, ofreciéndose entera.

—Déjame ir.

Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, aterrorizada ante semejante idea. Con firmeza, se negó a aceptarla; las rodillas le temblaron cuando dio un paso atrás.

—No puedo.

Edward cerró los ojos, y un gesto de desilusión apareció en la tenue línea de sus labios.

—¿Cómo me puedes pedir que traicione a mi país —preguntó ella—, que abandone el juramento que le hice a mi padre, y que además lo haga por ti? Tú no harías lo mismo por mí.

—Tú eres mujer —dijo Edward, que intentaba razonar mientras sus ojos, llenos de rabia, se concentraban en los de la joven.

—¿Verdaderamente crees —inquirió ella levantando los hombros— que, sólo por el amor de un hombre una mujer debería dejar todo lo que ha conseguido tan duramente durante tantos años?

—Sí —replicó él.

Bella sacudió su cabeza.

—Yo no haría eso. Y mucho menos por ti, un hombre que no tiene amor dentro de él. Un hombre sin alma, sin nada que ofrecer.

Se miraron con cierta desconfianza durante un rato largo, mientras Bella sentía que una corriente de pesar y tristeza la inundaba por dentro. La cara de Edward era dura y fría, inflexible ante las emociones. Ella se volvió para coger el recipiente de agua que había encima de su mesilla de noche, al lado del camastro de campaña.

—Cuidaré tus heridas —le dijo.

Él le dio la espalda cuando ella se acercó.

—Ningún hombre francés, ninguna mujer francesa, podrá infligirme jamás heridas de las cuales yo no sea capaz de curarme con mis propios medios —declaró.

Ella se detuvo a mitad del camino que había entre Edward y la mesilla de noche. «Debe de odiarme mucho… tanto como yo lo odio a él», pensó, y volvió a colocar el recipiente de agua en su lugar.

—En el castillo de los de Swan estarás a salvo —le explicó—. Mi padre nos está esperando. Es un hombre de honor.

—Tu padre no será diferente de tus otros hombres —dijo Edward con desprecio.

Bella se irguió de indignación.

—Él es mi carne y mi sangre. Hay una parte de él en mí. Será diferente.

—Él es un hombre y, como tal, no mostrará ni gentileza ni misericordia hacia un inglés. Se encaró con él, furiosa.

—Eres demasiado rápido y ligero a la hora de juzgarnos. ¿Nos conoces tan bien? —le preguntó, acompañando cada una de sus palabras con un toque de amargura.

Edward alzó sus ojos verdes hacia ella. Como si fueran de fuego, la quemaron por dentro hasta que su corazón se derritió. Sintió que una llamarada ardía en su interior; no podía mirarlo sin sentir la urgencia de tocarlo. ¿Qué misterioso hechizo ejercía sobre ella?, se preguntó. ¿Estaba delante de un auténtico demonio?

—Creo que te conozco bien —susurró con una voz burlona y seductora al mismo tiempo—. Si me llevas delante de tu padre, será como enviarme a la muerte.

Un repentino escalofrío ahogó las llamas que su mirada había encendido en ella. No podía entender la finalidad de sus palabras. Se apartó para abandonar la tienda, y al salir les dijo a los soldados que condujeran a Edward a la tienda de los prisioneros. No lo tendría con ella.

Durante el resto del día y hasta bien entrada la noche, no pudo olvidar las palabras de su prisionero: «enviarme a la muerte». Luchó contra la imagen de Edward muerto sobre un charco de sangre, y no pudo creer que su padre fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa. Todo lo que quería era que su padre viera al Príncipe de las Tinieblas y que supiera que había sido ella quien lo había capturado.

Bella recordó el día en que decidió convertirse en caballero y el momento en que pronunció los juramentos de rigor. Le estaba contando a su padre cómo eran las lecciones que recibía y se encontraba tan excitada que hubiera sido capaz de correr indefinidamente alrededor del campo del torneo. Su padre había asentido y sonreído con sus historias, pero sus ojos se hallaban fijos en el espacio donde Jasper se estaba ejercitando. Cuando le contó a su padre que su maestro le había dicho que era muy superior a muchos de sus alumnos hombres, su padre había gritado en señal de júbilo y había levantado las manos en el aire. Una sonrisa iluminó su cara al ver el orgullo que brillaba en sus ojos. Orgullo y cariño…

Hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que su padre miraba hacia el campo de justas, donde Jasper había derribado a su oponente al Suelo. El orgullo que habían desplegado los ojos de su padre no estaba dedicado a ella, sino al talento guerrero de Jasper.

Desde aquel día, Bella había querido que su padre la mirara de la misma manera en que miraba a Jasper, de la misma manera en que miraba a Emmet. Sin embargo, cuando la miraba a ella, lo único que denotaban sus ojos era tolerancia y, en el mejor de los casos, una cariñosa condescendencia, a veces teñida de cierta irritación.

Cruzó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y se quedó mirando el techo de la tienda. Imaginó que los ojos de su padre la miraban, y que sus labios se abrían en una gran sonrisa al ver que ella le había llevado al Príncipe de las Tinieblas. Se sentiría orgulloso de su hija y le diría…

Un grito agudo interrumpió el silencio de la noche:

—¡Fuego!


	11. Chapter 11

Disculpen no tengo perdon por no actualizar solo les digo que tengo mudanza en frente y no e tenido tiempo perdon y les agradeceria a todas el saber si comtinuo o no la historia saben q yo quiero mucho esta historia pero si no les gusta diganlo

Capítulo 11

¡Fuego!

El urgente grito de alarma despertó a Edward del sopor en que estaba y lo impulsó a ponerse de pie con todos sus sentidos instantáneamente alerta. Algunas veces había oído el grito en el castillo en que transcurrió su infancia, mientras crecía, y había sido entrenado para responder con rapidez. Sus compañeros de armas luchaban contra la amenaza de las llamas con la misma energía con que rechazaban a cualquier atacante.

El fuego era un enemigo odiado por todos los hombres. La parte trasera de la tienda-prisión de Edward brillaba ligeramente con la luz anaranjada de las llamas. ¡El fuego estaba cerca! El humo entraba por la rendija que había entre la carpa de la tienda y el Suelo, y lentamente se elevaba hasta el techo.

En el exterior de la tienda podía oír los gritos de los hombres que pedían más agua. Un caballo relinchó asustado y luego se alejó al galope.

De repente, un amenazante destello de luz brilló en la pared de la tienda. Se acercaban a ella las llamas del incendio. Edward sintió que la temperatura se elevaba dramáticamente en su prisión. Gotas de sudor surgían de su frente para después caer al Suelo, mientras que un velo de humedad aparecía en sus brazos y en sus piernas. El grillete de su pie izquierdo se deslizó sobre su tobillo. Edward se agachó y comenzó a tratar de deshacerse de él: tiró de él, lo retorció, hizo todo lo posible por abrirlo como fuera.

Detrás de él la pared se iluminó. Detuvo su lucha con el grillete el tiempo suficiente para ver que una lengua de fuego serpenteaba por debajo de la tienda y comenzaba a escalar por la pared de tela.

Volvió su atención hacia el tobillo. Cuando los guardias desistieron de encadenarlo a la estaca del Suelo, comprendió que eso le daba una oportunidad. Había conseguido quitarse una de las botas y algo había progresado antes con las argollas. Ahora, cuando el sudor le lubricaba los grilletes, estaba seguro de que podía quitárselos. Tenía que hacerlo. Nadie parecía preocuparse por sacarlo del lugar en que se hallaba. Era el momento.

Fuera, los gritos crecieron en intensidad, en competencia con la furia de las llamas. Más y más hombres pedían agua a voz en cuello, corriendo en todas las direcciones, y más y más caballos relinchaban llenos de terror.

Edward se esforzó por librarse de los grilletes de sus tobillos, hablando consigo mismo para darse ánimo. «Voy a escapar. Todo lo que necesito es quitarme las cadenas y escapar. La noche será mi aliada, mi manto encubridor. Ella sabrá esconderme, como tantas veces lo ha hecho en el pasado».

El calor que se sentía dentro de la tienda creció. El sudor salía cada vez más libremente por todos los poros de su cuerpo. El grillete se deslizó aún más hacia abajo, cortándole la piel y haciéndole sangrar por las heridas. Tiró de las argollas con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, ignorando el dolor que se causaba. Al fin y al cabo, ese dolor no era nada comparado con lo que sucedería si no podía escapar de aquella tienda, que se estaba convirtiendo en un llameante infierno.

De pronto, para su sorpresa, su pie quedó libre. Se levantó de inmediato y cojeó hasta la cortina de entrada, haciendo sonar las cadenas que aún tenía sujetas al pie derecho. Detrás de él, las paredes de la tienda desaparecían en las fauces del infierno, devoradas por el fuego que lo rodeaba sin tregua. Al correr hacia fuera alcanzó a oír el rugido ensordecedor de las llamas.

Los guardias habían abandonado sus puestos de vigilancia para ir a combatir el fuego. Vio que al menos quince tiendas ardían en la oscuridad, y que muchas otras estaban ya convertidas en cenizas negras. Se escondió detrás de una tienda vecina, miró hacia la izquierda y vio que en la distancia se abría un camino hacia el bosque. Comenzó a moverse hacia los árboles, pero con el rabillo del ojo notó el movimiento de una pequeña sombra en un rincón, que lo hizo volverse hacia su antigua prisión.

El humo ocultaba parcialmente la figura del muchacho que corría hacia la tienda en llamas. ¡No! ¡No podía ser! Edward se lanzó detrás de él.

Se detuvo en seco al entrar. El fuego estaba en todas partes y el calor era insoportable. Edward entornó los ojos para resistir la agresión del humo. Sus finos oídos escucharon el crepitar de las llamas e instintivamente saltó hacia su izquierda cuando uno de los soportes incendiados de la tienda se derrumbó. Sintió los ardientes latigazos de las llamas alrededor de sus piernas, y al levantarse giró hacia el lado opuesto, buscando escapar de aquel calor infernal.

Vio que el muchacho yacía en un rincón de la tienda, con las piernas recogidas sobre el pecho y los brazos protegiéndole la cara.

—¡Aquí! —gritó Edward, pero el fuego aulló a su alrededor, ahogando su voz, exigiendo carne humana para alimentar su apetito insaciable.

El muchacho yacía inmóvil tras un manto de llamas.

Edward sintió que sus entrañas se encogían de miedo y, protegiéndose la cara con sus manos encadenadas, saltó sobre la cortina de fuego. El dolor le quemó la espalda, pero lo resistió. Se agachó y levantó al muchacho en sus brazos, apretándolo contra el pecho, procurando protegerlo del fuego.

Edward logró salir por un lateral de la tienda, pasando por encima de los restos de lona incendiada y dirigiéndose hacia el campo abierto. Se alejó de las llamas, del intenso calor, y luego se puso de rodillas, manteniendo al chico aferrado a su pecho. No podía permitir que muriera. Estaba asustado, asustado de lo que encontraría si miraba los ojos del muchacho. Seth parecía tan blando y tranquilo en sus brazos… Las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de Edward cuando abrazó al muchacho, dispuesto a cambiar su vida por la del pequeño. Después lo retiró de su pecho, sintiendo como si se arrancara un pedazo de la piel de su propio cuerpo.

—Te dije que te fueras —habló con desesperación al muchacho, que no podía oírle—. ¿Por qué estás todavía aquí?

Finalmente, lo colocó con suavidad en el Suelo y miró sus ojos abiertos. No había vida en ellos, sólo el reflejo de la luna llena. Hizo el intento de sacudirle los hombros, pero se detuvo al ver que sus manos temblaban.

Apretó los puños durante un momento, temeroso de que, al tocarlo, el muchacho no se moviera.

—Levántate, Seth —le dijo con la voz ronca.

Nada.

Le acarició cautelosamente los hombros, y cuando vio que el joven no se movía, sintió que una honda desesperación surgía dentro de él. Volvió a tocar los hombros del muchacho y los sacudió con fuerza, con salvajismo casi. «No», pensó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Vamos, Seth —le ordenó Edward—. Levántate.

Pero el muchacho no se movía, ni sus ojos parpadeaban.

—¡Te he dicho que te levantes! —gritó.

Pasó un momento, y luego otro. Y como Seth no se movía, Edward se sentó a su lado y lo miró con cara de estúpido. «No puede ser», pensó. «No puedo creerlo. No puede ser Seth. Le dije que se fuera. Se lo ordené. Él nunca me ha desobedecido».

Y luego lo vio: el mechón de pelo rojizo que siempre le cubría los ojos descansaba limpiamente a un lado de su cabeza, durmiendo para toda la eternidad.

Edward comenzó a temblar. Abrazó a Seth, manteniéndolo apretado contra su corazón, y hundió la cara en el cuello del muchacho.

—¡Oh, Dios, Seth! —suspiró, incapaz de hablar, de hacer pasar una sola palabra a través de su garganta cerrada—. ¿Por qué no me escuchaste? ¿Por qué no pudiste…?

Acarició la cabeza cobriza de Seth, apretándolo contra su pecho y con la visión nublada por las lágrimas. Finalmente, se sintió sobrecogido por la pena, por la agonía y por el dolor. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡Nooooo! —rugió, y el eco de su angustia se perdió en la noche.

En el bosque cercano, los lobos comenzaron a aullar.


	12. Chapter 12

aqui esta mi regalo por tardarme tanto e lunes actualizo

Capítulo 12

Cuando Bella se le acercó, Edward volvió los ojos hacia ella, agachado como un lobo, con el labio superior erizado, casi gruñendo. Bella se quedó fría, cautivada por la impasible figura que Edward sostenía tan cerca de su pecho. Frunció el ceño cuando vio la cenicienta textura de la pequeña cara a través del hollín que caía como una lluvia negra procedente del incendio, y luego sus ojos se movieron del muchacho hacia el rostro desolado de Edward. La luz anaranjada del fuego que aún ardía a su alrededor dibujaba largas sombras bajo sus ojos, y parecía tan perdido en el mundo que la joven avanzó instintivamente hacia él con ánimo de consolarlo.

Edward no le permitió acercarse, y una vez más, un prolongado gruñido, saturado de angustia, salió de lo más profundo de su garganta. Asustada, Bella retrocedió. ¿Quién era ese muchacho que evocaba tan hondos sentimientos en el Príncipe de las Tinieblas? ¿Y qué estaba haciendo allí en el campamento?

Tres de sus hombres pasaron corriendo al lado de Bella y se detuvieron al ver al Príncipe de las Tinieblas. Uno de los caballeros la miró a ella, después a Edward y siguió avanzando cautelosamente hacia el prisionero y el chico.

Con la cara contraída por el odio, Edward apoyó la cabeza del muchacho sobre su brazo izquierdo.

—No lo toques —gruñó, apretándolo contra su pecho.

El caballero miró a Bella sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Ella dio un paso hacia adelante, dubitativa, tendiéndole las manos.

—Edward… —dijo con suavidad, tratando de consolarlo. Sus despreciativos ojos verdes volvieron a mirarla.

—Mantente alejada de mí —le contestó con rabia.

Bella bajó las manos.

—El incendio fue un accidente —dijo en tono de infinita paciencia—. Nadie quería hacer daño al muchacho.

Sus ojos se achicaron en señal de incredulidad.

—¿Hacerle daño? ¡Tú y tu ejército de franceses lo habéis asesinado! —gritó con la voz llena de odio.

Los hombres de Bella lo rodearon de inmediato. Ella sacudió la cabeza para detener el movimiento de los soldados, pero sus órdenes llegaron demasiado tarde.

Al ver que uno de los hombres se le acercaba, Edward lo recibió con un puñetazo en la cara. Los otros dos lo asaltaron por la espalda y lo tumbaron al Suelo junto con el muchacho, al que alcanzó a proteger bajo su cuerpo. Bella se quedó asombrada de la fuerza con que repelió a los dos hombres para que el cadáver de Seth no sufriera ningún daño.

Un relámpago estalló en el cielo, iluminando la cara atormentada de Edward. Los dos caballeros consiguieron sujetarlo y lo obligaron a ponerse de pie. Bella abrió la boca para ordenarles que se detuvieran, pero en ese instante Edward golpeó con su rodilla a un hombre en el estómago y lo tiró al Suelo. Luego se volvió hacia el otro guardia, lo agarró del cuello, lo levantó sobre su cabeza y, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, lo arrojó también al Suelo.

Respirando con dificultad, miró de nuevo al muchacho, justo en el momento en que otro relámpago iluminaba el cielo oscurecido. Se agachó, lo levantó con ternura entre sus brazos y avanzó hacia Bella.

—No te puedo dejar ir —dijo ella con el pulso acelerado. ¿Pero cómo podía detenerlo? No estaba armada y él era tan fuerte que…

—No te lo estoy pidiendo —declaró Edward con llaneza, quedándose a un paso de ella.

Bella quedó inmóvil.

—No me obligues a lastimarte —le advirtió Edward, con el rostro cubierto por las sombras de la oscuridad, y los hombros apenas delineados por el fuego moribundo que aún ardía a sus espaldas—. Nunca he hecho daño a una mujer.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre las mejillas de Bella, a quien le costó trabajo tragar saliva.

—Para escapar tendrás que matarme —le dijo.

—¿Y piensas que no lo haría? —respondió con una mueca de desprecio—. ¿Después de lo que le hiciste al muchacho?

—Yo no le hice nada, Edward.

—Si no me hubieras capturado, ¡Seth estaría vivo! —explotó él.

Bella se quedó mirándolo. La rabia, el odio, pero sobre todo el dolor se le habían grabado muy profundamente en las líneas que rodeaban sus grandes ojos verde. Las cejas de ella se alzaron en señal de simpatía y de sus ojos brotó una tierna comprensión.

—Me gustaría poder traerlo de nuevo a la vida —suspiró.

La frente de Edward se contrajo al contemplar una vez más el cadáver que tenía en sus brazos.

La lluvia comenzó a caer entonces de verdad, empapan-dolos rápidamente hasta los huesos.

—No permitiré que lo entierren en Suelo francés —le dijo a ella con una voz apenas audible—, y no consentiré que tus esfuerzos hayan sido en vano —le susurró a Seth.

De pronto, Edward se abalanzó sobre la mujer, golpeándola con fuerza en los hombros, y salió corriendo hacia el bosque. Bella se recuperó rápidamente. Una veloz mirada al campamento le reveló que el fuego estaba reducido ya a dos tiendas que ardían en la distancia. Se volvió hacia el prisionero y lo siguió entre los árboles. Atravesó jadeando una fila de arbustos, con el tiempo justo de ver cómo su espalda desaparecía tras el espeso follaje. El muchacho en sus brazos y el grillete alrededor de uno de sus tobillos no le permitían alejarse con la prontitud que hubiera deseado, lo que a su vez le permitía a ella seguirle bien el paso. La lluvia le cubrió la cara y las ramas le arañaron los brazos y le destrozaron la ropa, pero Bella no estaba dispuesta a detenerse. «No escapará», pensó, al tiempo que un temor inconcebible nacía dentro de ella. «¡No puede escapar! Tengo que sentirlo junto a mí de nuevo…». ¿De dónde provenía ese pensamiento? No; se engañó. No sentía ningún interés por él. Simplemente, debía llevarlo al castillo de su padre… Era su prisionero y tenía que entregarlo…

Siguió avanzando hacia él, obligando a sus piernas a correr cada vez más rápido, y cuando el bosque se hizo más espeso, la oscuridad se cerró a su alrededor, dificultándole la visión. Continuó su marcha casi a ciegas, tratando de no chocar con los árboles que se interponían en su camino. Podía oírlo delante; oía el crujido de las ramas bajo sus botas; podía oír cómo los arbustos le abrían paso cuando los atravesaba. Su corazón latía a un ritmo desbocado y casi no alcanzaba a respirar. Buscó la manera de abrirse paso en medio del follaje, siguiendo desesperadamente aquellos ruidos. No podía salirse con la suya… ¡No podía escapar!

De pronto, el eco de un grito en medio de la noche la aterrorizó.

El desgarro que percibió en la voz que gritaba le tocó las fibras más íntimas de su ser y la incitó a apretar el paso. ¿Estaba herido? ¿Acaso algunos de sus hombres lo habían encontrado indefenso en el bosque y lo habían atravesado con una espada?

Lo siguiente que supo fue que el bosque había desaparecido y que ella estaba suspendida en el aire, sobre un brillante estanque. Luego sintió que caía, que caía cada vez más hondo en la negrura del agua que quería tragarla. El grito de pánico que alcanzó a soltar se ahogó cuando se estrelló contra el agua, sumergiéndose bajo la superficie. Frenética, movió las piernas y los brazos y nadó, impulsándose de nuevo hacia arriba, pero un fuerte remolino la arrastró otra vez bajo el agua.

De repente sintió que era escupida del agua, elevándose en el aire de la noche, jadeante y farfullando palabras incoherentes. Bella cayó de nuevo en la tormentosa corriente. Por poco se estrella contra las rocas que sobresalían aquí y allá en medio de los rápidos, y cuyas peligrosas formas sólo eran visibles cuando las iluminaba algún relámpago ocasional. Sus manos se agitaron en busca de cualquier cosa que llevara la corriente con ella, pero el agua fluía con demasiada fuerza y la arrastraba. Luchó desesperadamente por respirar. Era como si el río, o lo que fuera, estuviese tratando de absorberla, ola tras ola, hasta que sin previo aviso surgió de las lóbregas profundidades una roca negra y se golpeó contra ella, causándole un dolor terrible en la espalda y en el brazo izquierdo. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero el agua la asaltó de nuevo, llenándole la boca y asfixiándola. Trató de colocar su mano derecha en la espalda, donde sentía latidos dolorosos, pero la fuerza turbulenta del agua la mantenía demasiado ocupada en la tarea de sostener su cabeza por encima de las olas. El agua la arrastró con ella hasta que al fin, después de lo que a Bella le parecieron horas, las aguas se aquietaron. Flotó durante un rato, recuperando el aliento. Se sentía mareada y débil. El brazo izquierdo le dolía por el impacto de la roca. La corriente, ahora más sosegada, la empujaba hacia la noche negra y hacia las aguas aún más negras. Se sentía tan cansada, tan abrumadoramente cansada… qué fácil hubiera sido dejar de luchar, entregarse por fin y permitir que el río le cubriera la cabeza. Qué sencillo era lograr el descanso, la paz.

Fue entonces cuando vio a Edward, lejos de ella. Su forma oscura estaba perfilada por la claridad del cielo. Permanecía en pie encima de una roca grande y con las dos manos sostenía el cadáver del muchacho, que colgaba como un fardo, con las piernas balanceándose en el agua. Logró impulsar su cuerpo con un último esfuerzo, y con un rápido movimiento de sus brazos trató de maniobrar hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Edward.

Luego lo oyó. ¡Era el horroroso rugido de una avenida de agua! Mientras se acercaba a Edward, el rugido le llenó la cabeza. La corriente se volvió de pronto más fuerte y Bella trató de luchar contra ella, pero era empresa imposible porque el agua la empujaba cada vez con más fuerza.

Vio a Edward; había encontrado apoyo en una roca y, sin dejar de sujetar la camisa del muchacho con una mano, le ofrecía a ella la otra. Bella vio que sus labios se movían pero no pudo escuchar sus palabras a causa del rugido que seguía martilleándole la cabeza. Pudo levantar una mano por encima de la superficie del agua, mientras pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas. No sería capaz de llegar. ¡Él estaba demasiado lejos!

Y entonces, Edward se echó todavía más hacia delante y le tendió la mano. El agua la arrastró con mayor fuerza, ¡hasta que sus pies se balancearon al borde del abismo! Bajo ella, la horrible boca de la oscuridad devoraba una cascada.

—¡Agárrame la mano! —gritó él. Sus palabras al fin eran audibles sobre el estruendoso sonido del agua al estrellarse contra las rocas que la esperaban en las profundidades de la catarata.

Bella levantó la mano izquierda y se agarró a su puño, pero no fue capaz de sostenerse.

Sus ojos desesperados buscaron los del inglés.

—¡Agárrala! —le ordenó éste.

Bella levantó otra vez la mano hacia él, pero al tocarle la piel sintió que se le iba de nuevo. Gritó al comprender que el agua la empujaba irresistiblemente hacia la cascada, pero Edward logró asirla de la punta de los dedos, tensando los músculos del cuello y de la cara para potenciar el supremo esfuerzo. Se agarró como pudo a la roca en su intento de rescatar a Bella y al mismo tiempo sostener al muchacho. Con una de sus manos sujetó desesperadamente los dedos de Bella, y con la otra mantuvo las piernas del chico por encima del agua, pero no podía hacer las dos cosas a la vez durante mucho rato.

Bella vio que Edward miraba el cuerpo del muchacho y después volvía los ojos hacia ella. Maldijo en voz alta, y para sorpresa suya, soltó el cadáver de Seth y le agarró las muñecas, asiéndola con firmeza y contemplando con ojos aterrorizados cómo el cuerpo del chiquillo era arrastrado graciosamente, silenciosamente, hacia las profundidades de la cascada.

Edward la sacó del agua y la depositó sobre la roca.

Durante un momento, Bella yació sobre el regazo de Edward, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración. No podía ni abrir los ojos. Una lluvia recia humedecía todavía más su cara. Finalmente, elevó la vista hacia él y notó que sus ojos miraban para un lado y para el otro, escudriñando las orillas del tremendo río.

—¿Puedes nadar hasta la orilla? —preguntó sin mirarla.

Bella no contestó. Sabía que no podía sin antes descansar un rato. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

La luz de un relámpago estalló en el cielo cuando él volvió sus ojos impasibles hacia ella. El extraño resplandor se proyectó sobre su cara creando una larga sombra que lo hacía parecer un príncipe en medio de las tinieblas, haciendo honor a su sobrenombre. Bajo su mirada escrutadora, Bella sintió el fuerte brazo alrededor de su cintura y vio que sus piernas descansaban sobre los muslos masculinos en una peligrosa intimidad. Apartó la vista, pero sus suaves y burlonas palabras le llegaron irremediablemente a los oídos:

—Trata de mantener tus deseos bajo control, Ángel.

Se encontraron las miradas. La furia ardía en los ojos de la joven, pero era furia contra ella misma, por dejarse llevar por la pasión. ¿De verdad era tan transparente?

—Me interpretas mal —dijo imperiosamente.

Mientras él inclinaba su cabeza hacia ella, Bella levantó las mejillas. Sus ojos la quemaban con desdén.

—¿Entonces no necesitas que te preste mis servicios sexuales… ahora? —ironizó con amargura.

—Ni ahora ni nunca más —contestó ella—. Preferiría tirarme a la corriente.

—Eso se puede arreglar —le dijo él en tono serio, aunque sin quitarle los brazos de la cintura—. Pero dime, ¿puedes o no puedes nadar hasta la orilla?

Ella oía el ruido del agua que se deslizaba hacia el salto para luego estrellarse contra las rocas en las profundidades del abismo. La orilla estaba demasiado lejos. Sabía que no lo lograría. Sin embargo, lo que deseaba con todo su corazón era poder hacerlo, sólo para alejarse de aquel insoportable y engreído perro sarnoso.

—Contéstame antes de que te eche al agua —le ordenó.

Ella tensó sus hombros.

—No recibo órdenes de mis prisioneros —le dijo.

Las palabras burlonas de Edward volvieron a sonar en sus oídos, aunque esta vez más cerca.

—Creo que ahora la prisionera eres tú.

Bella se liberó de sus brazos y se volvió hacia él, pero al hacerlo perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a rodar por la roca. Por fortuna, Edward alcanzó a sujetarla por las muñecas, impidiendo que cayera al agua. La mujer se zafó otra vez de él con furia, asegurándose bien sobre sus pies, pero un dolor intenso recorrió todo su brazo izquierdo y su visión se hizo borrosa. Se desmayó un instante sobre Edward.

Él la agarró de los brazos, echándose hacia atrás, y sintió que su cuerpo le caía encima.

—Estás herida —le dijo, al ver que abría los ojos.

—No —mintió ella débilmente—. Estoy bien.

—Espérame aquí —le ordenó, y se incorporó.

Cuando se puso de pie, Bella sintió que sus ojos eran atraídos hacia él como las llamas atraen a las mariposas, porque cuando otro relámpago se dibujó sobre el oscuro cielo, su cuerpo parecía brillar con un fuego radiante.

Saltó al agua, cortándola limpiamente con su cuerpo, y ella vio cómo desaparecía bajo la superficie del líquido negro para emerger segundos después cerca de la orilla. Pero vio también el esfuerzo que le costó combatir contra la corriente. Sus fuertes brazos cortaban el agua, ayudándose con los pies, pero aun con el poder de sus piernas, se acercaba peligrosamente al borde de la cascada. ¿Qué haría ella en el caso de que él no lograra llegar a la orilla? Conteniendo la respiración, Bella vio cómo se aferraba a la rama de un árbol y luego tenía que soltarla. Hizo un último esfuerzo, y ella rezó en silencio, hasta que se dio cuenta de que había alcanzado la tierra, donde se puso en pie, caminó un trecho y se sentó en la orilla húmeda.

Bella se sentó sobre la roca y cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. Lo había logrado. Un rayo zigzagueó en el cielo, como en señal de advertencia. Bella alzó la vista. Luego miró hacia el hombre. La orilla estaba vacía.

Fue presa del pánico. ¿La había dejado sola? ¿La había abandonado en la roca para que muriera allí? ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué mejor manera de escapar? Se hizo mil reproches a sí misma. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dejarlo ir?

Sus ojos observaron la orilla con atención. Reinaba la oscuridad entre los árboles y arbustos que delimitaban la playa, haciendo casi imposible discernir algún movimiento. ¡Maldita sea! Se incorporó sobre la roca, calibrando la distancia que había entre ella y la orilla.

Algo húmedo y nervudo rozó su mejilla. Gritó, quitándoselo de encima con un movimiento frenético de su mano. Oyó cómo caía al agua y vio cómo se deslizaba corriente abajo. «¡Una culebra!», pensó. Desapareció, pero ella, con los nervios de punta, continuó buscando cualquier movimiento del reptil en el agua. Había oído hablar de serpientes capaces de devorar a un hombre, y un escalofrío la estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Mientras buscaba a la culebra en el agua, algo cayó sobre su cabeza y se balanceó delante de sus ojos como si fuera una cuerda mojada. ¡Otra serpiente! Al agarrarla con las manos se dio cuenta de que era una especie de bejuco, algo así como una liana. Tiró con fuerza y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que vio a Edward en la orilla, sosteniendo el otro extremo con sus manos y haciéndole señales de que se lo atara alrededor de la cintura.

Cerró los ojos con silencioso agradecimiento.

Bella hizo lo que él le indicó, amarrándose el bejuco. Sin aviso previo, Edward tiró de la liana con enorme fuerza, ella voló sobre el río y cayó al agua en medio de un estruendo espantoso. La corriente la envolvió de inmediato, acercándola a la catarata, pero otra fuerza la sujetaba de la cintura y la acercaba a la orilla. Era la fuerza del bejuco. Era la fuerza de Edward.

Trató de nadar, pero el brazo izquierdo le dolía con cualquier movimiento. Finalmente, sintió el barro de la orilla bajo sus pies. Se tambaleó unos cuantos pasos sobre sus piernas cansadas y doloridas y cayó de rodillas en tierra.

Edward comenzó a desatarle el bejuco de la cintura.

Bella le miró y se quitó sus manos de encima.

—Podías haberme dicho que saltara, en lugar de tirar así de mí.

—No me habrías oído —respondió él, apartándose con aire altivo.

Bella se levantó, mirándolo con desprecio. Trató de desatar el bejuco, pero cada vez que movía el brazo, el dolor le llegaba hasta los hombros. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero la agonía era excesiva. Le dio la espalda a Edward.

—Eso no te da derecho a ahogarme.

—¿Ahogarte? Te he salvado la vida.

Bella apretó su brazo izquierdo contra el bejuco, manteniéndolo quieto, y al fin logró desatarlo. Lo tiró al Suelo y se volvió hacia él.

—¡Tu brazo! —exclamó Edward.

—Estoy bien —dijo ella, sabiendo que no era cierto.

Otro relámpago rasgó el cielo nocturno, resaltando los contornos del cuerpo húmedo de Edward. Con unos simples pantalones y una sola bota, parecía más desnudo que vestido. Luego, la luz del relámpago se extinguió y su presencia se convirtió en una sombra. Levantó los ojos hacia el cielo y sólo pudo ver las hojas de los árboles y las cortinas de lluvia que caían sobre su cara.

—¿Sabes dónde estamos?

Su voz llegaba hasta ella a través de la oscuridad.

—No te lo puedo decir sin ver las estrellas —contestó, quitándose un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su cara para inspeccionar los alrededores.

—Necesitamos encontrar algún refugio —decidió él.

—¿No podemos construirlo con las hojas y las ramas de los árboles? —añadió Bella mientras sus ojos escrutaban el Suelo del bosque.

—Hemos de seguir hacia abajo —afirmó él—. Puede haber una cueva detrás de la cascada

La mirada de Bella parecía querer morderlo, destrozarlo.

—Muévete —ordenó el hombre, avanzando hacia ella.

Bella dio un paso atrás, sintiéndose ultrajada.

—No me des órdenes como si fuera tu sirviente.

—Te las doy, entonces, como si no fuera tu prisionero —declaró con mordacidad e indiferencia y continuó avanzando hacia ella, que se retiró fuera de su alcance.

—No soy tu prisionera, y lo que intento es regresar contigo al campamento.

—Entonces te equivocas —contestó sujetándola por las muñecas.

Ella opuso resistencia, luchando contra su dominio con los pies enterrados en el barro, pero sus manos eran poderosos grilletes, imposibles de romper. Edward se agachó, rodeó las piernas de ella con sus brazos y la levantó hasta sus hombros. La rabia la consumió y golpeó su ancha espalda con los puños cerrados, pese al dolor que sentía en el brazo. Era como golpear una piedra. Él caminaba por el bosque en la misma dirección de la corriente del río. El camino estaba resbaladizo, pero sus pisadas se hundían en el Suelo con seguridad y con confianza. Bella se retorció entre sus brazos, y durante un momento él perdió el equilibrio.

—No me obligues a atarte las manos —la amenazó.

Aunque hablaba en voz baja, lo oyó por encima del ensordecedor ruido del agua. La furia se apoderó de ella y la obligó a cerrar la boca, jurándose a sí misma que escaparía. Llegaron a la cima de una colina y Edward la deslizó hasta el Suelo. La cascada resplandecía delante de ellos.

Un trueno rugió sobre sus cabezas cuando Edward entró al agua. Bella aprovechó para dar un paso atrás, levantó un pie y le propinó una patada en todo el centro de la espalda. Él cayó hacia delante, en el agua, y tuvo que soltarle las muñecas.

Bella huyó hacia el bosque, corriendo entre los árboles y sintiendo que la idea de escapar había insuflado renovadas energías en sus músculos cansados. Sus pies resbalaban en el barro al tiempo que se internaba en la oscuridad, procurando ocultarse detrás de los grandes troncos y saltando por encima de sus ramas caídas. Al cabo de un rato su furia se desvaneció y aminoró el ritmo de la carrera. «Lo necesito», pensó, «y debo llevarlo conmigo al campamento».

Aminorar el paso fue suficiente. Aun sin mirar hacia atrás, sabía que la distancia entre los dos era cada vez menor. Oyó sus pasos, y el simple hecho de oírlos despertó en ella su espíritu desafiante. Continuó la fuga, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La detuvo, agarrándola por la cintura y levantándola del Suelo, y cuando ella luchó por zafarse, golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas, la arrojó de espaldas contra el tronco de un árbol.

El dolor se disparó otra vez en su brazo izquierdo y la hizo lloriquear de rabia. Y cuando lo miró de frente, sus ojos brillaban a la luz de los relámpagos.

—No puedes escapar de mí —le susurró al oído—. No puedes hacerlo ahora. ¡Ni podrás conseguirlo nunca!

La joven sintió que apretaba su cuerpo contra ella para mantenerla en su lugar, para reducirla al silencio, para tenerla cautiva. Bella no podía apartar la vista de sus ojos. «Cómo debe odiarme», pensó.

Luego los labios de Edward se fundieron con su boca, abrasándola de un lado a otro, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Se desconcertó durante un momento, agitando las manos sobre su pecho en señal de débil protesta. Después, muy lentamente, sus labios avivaron el fuego que ardía dentro de ella, hasta que se relajó por completo y acabó entregada. Él deslizó la lengua en su boca, presionándola con fortaleza y exigiéndole que se rindiera. Bella sintió cada uno de sus pétreos y poderosos músculos contra ella. El calor de aquellos labios anulaba su voluntad. Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus besos, como la lluvia, le bañaran todo el cuerpo.

Luego él se apartó. Ella no podía moverse, no quería que el beso terminara, no quería que la ternura pasara, y cuando al fin abrió los ojos, encontró que una sonrisa burlona le curvaba los labios y que había cierta mofa en sus ojos.

—Creo que me he confundido. Es posible que haya usado el método equivocado para controlarte —murmuró.

La humillación, el dolor y la rabia se agolparon en su pecho. Se estremeció.

—Ningún hombre puede controlarme —respondió, luchando por odiarle.

—¿Quieres que pongamos tus palabras a prueba? —le preguntó mientras la presionaba de nuevo, cada vez más fuerte, frustrando sus vanos esfuerzos por escaparse.

—Eres un perro sarnoso —le dijo con desprecio—. No tienes honor. ¿Cómo pudo tu rey hacerte caballero?

—Yo me estaba preguntando lo mismo sobre ti.

Sus ojos furiosos se enfrentaron al tiempo que los relámpagos rasgaban el cielo y los truenos retumbaban entre los formidables árboles del bosque que los rodeaba. Edward la agarró del brazo y la empujó hacia el río.

—Ahora muévete —le ordenó—, si no quieres que trate de controlarte de nuevo.

Bella tropezó y cayó de rodillas en el barro. Se levantó rápidamente y caminó bajo el aguacero hasta el río, un trecho que recorrió enseguida. El río ahora estaba en calma, con excepción del agua del salto que se precipitaba contra las rocas. Finas gotas de lluvia caían sobre el estanque. Oyó sus pasos en el barro cuando se le aproximaba desde atrás.

—Tu brazo está sangrando —le dijo, y Bella se sorprendió por la preocupación que parecía denotar su voz.

Ella se palpó la parte de atrás del brazo herido. La túnica se le había rasgado y cuando tocó la piel, un dolor intenso afectó a todo el brazo. Retiró los dedos y vio que había sangre en ellos.

Edward se le acercó. Ella podía sentir su presencia.

—Hay que vendarlo —murmuró.

Bella no contestó. La sangre que había en sus dedos era de un rojo profundo, aun cuando la lluvia la diluía. Ella tenía que convencerlo de que la llevara al campamento. Emmet se encargaría de su herida.

Ignorando el agudo dolor y el agotamiento, entró al río y se dirigió hacia la cascada, y cuando se acercó a ella, se dio cuenta de que Edward tenía razón. Había una cueva detrás del agua que caía con fuerza. Trepó a una roca y se encaminó hacia el refugio. Detrás de la cascada había un pequeño saliente de piedra que le permitió reptar hasta la entrada del oscuro hueco enclavado en la pared del peñasco. La cueva era pequeña, aunque con espacio suficiente para albergar a cinco personas acostadas, es decir más del que necesitaban Edward y ella.

Pero era un lugar oscuro y húmedo. El Suelo estaba empapado, y el agua caía del techo. Había algo tenebroso en el lugar, y cuando entró a la cueva, sintió un escalofrío.

—Quítate la ropa —le dijo él.

Bella se volvió a mirarlo. ¿La iba a violar? ¿Allí? Su silueta se dibujaba contra el agua como una sombra oscura en la boca de la cueva. Podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella.

Él dio un paso hacia delante y Bella retrocedió hasta que su espalda tocó la pared de piedra.

—No me entregaré a ti —le dijo—. Pelearé hasta el último aliento.

Él soltó una carcajada que retumbó por toda la cueva.

—No me gustaría que lo hicieras de ninguna otra manera —le contestó al ponerle las manos en los hombros.

Bella sintió que temblaba cuando él le retiró con la mano el pelo húmedo que cubría sus hombros.

—Quítate la ropa o lo haré yo en tu lugar —le dijo.

—Sólo… sólo llevo una camisa puesta bajo la túnica —replicó Bella sin aliento.

—He visto muchas camisas antes —la interrumpió Edward—. La tuya no será diferente.

Furiosa, Bella lo empujó hacia atrás. Él se plegó a su deseo, retirándose un poco, aunque sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Ella le devolvió la mirada, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que quería. Incapaz de leer en aquellos ojos oscuros, levantó la barbilla, cerró los ojos y se despojó de la túnica, pasándola por encima de la cabeza. Se quedó delante de él, con la túnica en las manos y mirándolo con rabia.

—Los pantalones y las botas también —le ordenó con voz ronca.

Bella dejó que la túnica cayera al Suelo y se sentó encima de una piedra. Levantó el pie izquierdo y se quitó la bota. Luego repitió el movimiento con el pie derecho. Se puso de pie y se bajó los pantalones, que cayeron al Suelo al lado de la túnica.

Edward se aproximó lentamente y Bella dejó que sus manos se deslizaran sobre sus caderas. El diáfano material de su camisa estaba húmedo y, por lo tanto, se le pegaba al cuerpo. Las mangas eran meras tiras de tela, y el tejido alrededor de sus pechos estaba arrugado. La falda era más corta de lo habitual, y le caía hasta la mitad de los muslos. Usualmente, le gustaba que la falda le ciñera las piernas, por encima de los pantalones, y se amarraba la túnica con un cinturón por encima. La camisa era la única prenda femenina de la que no podía prescindir, ya que la protegía de las ásperas túnicas de lana que a veces tenía que ponerse.

Edward la contempló durante un rato largo y ella le devolvió, furiosa, la mirada. Finalmente, él se agachó para recoger la túnica, las botas y los pantalones, y luego se alejó de ella.

Bella vio que extendía sus ropas sobre el Suelo de la cueva y que luego se sentaba encima de una piedra. Un relámpago iluminó el interior del recinto, lo que le permitió ver cómo los músculos de sus hombros se tensaban y después se relajaban con el esfuerzo de quitarse la bota. Su pelo largo y húmedo le caía sobre los hombros. Se detuvo un momento a observar la cadena que aún le ceñía el otro pie, y luego se levantó y la miró de frente.

Bella lo miró también. Sus intensos ojos verdes la quemaban por dentro, haciendo que temblaran las fibras más íntimas de su ser. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo transparente que era su camisa, y en un intento inútil de desviar su mirada, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Una sonrisa iluminó los labios de Edward, que se levantó y se acercó. Bella sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza y que una corriente de deseo pasaba por su espina dorsal.

Edward era mucho más alto que ella y, por supuesto, mucho más fuerte. Un extraño calor irradiaba su cuerpo, y ella lo disfrutaba como si procediera del sol, y podía sentir además la abrasadora intensidad de sus ojos. La seducía aquel peligro, pero se negó a rendirse ante él. De repente decidió lo contrario, aun a sabiendas de que podía salir herida de la experiencia. Vio que una de sus manos se alzaba para tocarla. «No. Lucharé contra él», se juró a sí misma.

—Créeme, Ángel —le dijo con voz quejumbrosa—. Mi mente está en otras cosas.

Luego le tocó el brazo izquierdo. Olas de deseo anegaron su cuerpo, su piel, sus pechos, su vientre. Sentía que flotaba en un mar de pasión, luchando contra la corriente que la asaltaba y, sin embargo, degustando el calor de aquel tacto. Después la mano se retiró y ella volvió a las playas de la realidad.

Edward le tomó la mano y vio que la sangre manchaba la yema de sus dedos.

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo.

Bella se estremeció ante los efectos que él causaba en su cuerpo y supo que tenía que apartarse de él antes de que le infectara la mente y la sumiera en la confusión, como había sucedido antes. Retiró los dedos de sus manos, y al hacerlo el dolor la golpeó en todo el brazo, que se tocó con aprensión. Sintió la humedad de la sangre.

—No quiero tu ayuda —le contestó.

Edward retrocedió. La observó desde arriba durante un momento interminable, negándose a quitarle los ojos de encima, y después se fue hasta el otro extremo de la cueva.

Bella se sentó sobre una roca. No sabía si se encontraba exhausta por la herida, por el agua o por su constante guerra contra Edward. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que regresar al campamento, y que debía hacerlo con Edward. Como fuese, a cualquier precio.


	13. Chapter 13

Nenas lindas desculpen la tardanza es q me mude y donde vivo no hay internet ahora estoy subiendo por mi tele las quiero y espero les guste y pregunto de nuevo quieren que continúe con esta historia. Y ya subo mi siguiente historia otra adaptación.

**Capítulo ****13**

Edward se volvió hacia Bella por enésima vez y vio cómo la luz de la mañana le bañaba todo el cuerpo a medida en que el sol se levantaba. Su camisa estaba casi seca, y la tela se ajustaba mejor a las suaves curvas de sus senos. Aún dormía, doblada sobre sí misma entre dos rocas que había hacia la parte de atrás de la cueva, y él no había tenido la oportunidad de echarle una mirada a su herida. Sabía que el corte era profundo, a juzgar por el charco de sangre que se había formado al lado de sus caderas. «¿Por qué será tan terca?», se preguntó. «¿Estará dispuesta a dejarse morir?».

Con los ojos ausentes, se frotó los puños doloridos. Durante la noche, mientras ella dormía, había luchado con denuedo con el resto de sus cadenas. Miró hacia el exterior de la cueva a través de la cascada que los mantenía ocultos, pero sin ver realmente lo que había detrás. Ella era la causa de todos sus sufrimientos, pensó. «Me mira a los ojos y ve el odio que siento por ella, como debería verlo. Yo debería odiarla, odiarla por atreverse a hacer frente al Príncipe de las Tinieblas. Por tratar de engañarlo y, sobre todo, por haber matado a Seth». Si ella no lo hubiera capturado, el muchacho no habría ido a buscarlo al campamento.

De nuevo, la imagen de Seth apareció en su mente y vio una vez más aquel mechón de pelo que solía cubrir sus ojos azules. El pesar se apoderó de su alma y se aposentó en su garganta, cerrándola hasta que casi ya no pudo respirar. Hubiera sido un magnífico caballero, pensó Edward con tristeza. Un gran caballero. Y ahora, ni siquiera había podido darle el entierro que se merecía. El agua se llevó su cuerpo de la misma manera en que el fuego y el humo le robaron la respiración. «¡Maldita sea esta tierra de los franceses!».

Sacudió la cabeza. Construiría una tumba en su memoria cuando regresara al Castillo Oscuro, se prometió en silencio. Y llevaría a Inglaterra a la que lo había matado, para que sufriera allí por el crimen que había cometido.

Una vez más sus ojos se sintieron irresistiblemente atraídos hacia ella. Parecía tan pálida, tan indefensa y tan pequeña… ¿Cómo podía ser posible que mandara a todo un ejército?, se preguntó con furia. ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer estuviera al frente de un ejército de hombres?

Bella se movió ligeramente y su cara se contrajo de dolor, haciendo que un suave quejido saliera de sus labios. Edward avanzó de inmediato hacia ella y se arrodilló a su lado. Su cabeza estaba inclinada a la derecha, y un mechón de pelo chocolate caía sobre la mejilla izquierda. El brazo herido adquiría poco a poco un color púrpura, y durante un momento se preguntó si no estaría roto, pero recordó que ella lo había movido y comprendió que no lo estaba. Tenía que ver la herida, calibrar su profundidad, la gravedad del daño.

Se le acercó todavía más. Su rodilla le rozó la cadera y Edward miró hacia ella. La camisa se le había levantado en las piernas, dejando al descubierto la mayor parte de sus sedosos muslos blancos. Un intenso deseo afloró dentro de él, y de repente se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse. Despacio, levantó los ojos de nuevo. El delgado tirante se le había escurrido brazo abajo y casi le llegaba a los codos. ¿Quién era esa mujer que evocaba en él deseos tan poderosos? Sus ojos se movieron lentamente por su cintura, por sus senos y por sus labios llenos… un trayecto que sus manos anhelaban recorrer. ¿Por qué le atribulaba el pensamiento carnal ahora más que nunca?

Como si algo lo hubiera sacudido de pronto, se alejó de ella. Huyó porque quería tocarla. Quería ver cómo se arqueaba bajo el peso de su cuerpo, gritando de placer mientras sus cuerpos desnudos se hermanaban entre las ansias de la pasión. Y sin embargo, sabía que no podía hacerlo. Ella era una fruta prohibida, un enemigo. Nunca podría colmar de placer a quien había matado a Seth. El pensamiento le parecía repulsivo, pero no era capaz de pensar en nada más cuando ella estaba cerca. «No debo mirarla como mujer. Debo mirarla como mi prisionera, como mi enemigo».

Se incorporó y caminó velozmente hasta la entrada de la cueva.

—Despierta —la llamó.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron y sus manos se dirigieron instintivamente al lugar donde hubiera debido encontrar la funda de la espada, pero el aire fue todo lo que pudo agarrar. Sus pupilas café Chocolate se concentraron en él con una expresión alarmada.

—Levántate —le ordenó Edward.

Ella se puso de pie.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó—. ¿Sucede algo malo?

—Ha llegado la hora de que sigamos nuestro camino —contestó.

Bella se quedó pasmada, y luego Edward vio cómo la ira le subía hasta la cara. Lo miró con una sonrisa de desprecio, tensó los hombros con indignación y luego se ajustó las mangas de la camisa.

Edward luchó contra el deseo que lo impulsaba hacia ella, concentrándose en la idea de que quería de verdad matarla, colocarle las manos en el cuello y luego estrangularla. Dichos pensamientos no lograron apagar la lujuria que sentía entre las piernas. En realidad sabía que jamás podría matarla.

—No trates de seducirme, ramera —le dijo entornando los ojos—, o tomaré lo que me ofreces.

Ella abrió la boca.

—¿Me alcanzas la ropa que cayó de mi cuerpo? —preguntó, con ira contenida.

Una sonrisa oscura curvó los labios de Edward.

Ella levantó las cejas, y mientras se alejaba del hombre sintió que el dolor consumía su cuerpo. Se pasó una mano por el brazo, dándole la espalda para ocultar su agonía.

Edward sabía que estaba sintiendo mucho dolor y una parte de él quiso acercarse y ayudarla, pero no se movió de su sitio. Ella no quería su ayuda, como tantas veces se lo había repetido. Esperó a que Bella se diera la vuelta cuando hubiera dominado el dolor.

—Eres una estúpida por no dejarme ver tu herida —le dijo entonces—. Bien podría infectarse.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

Su pregunta lo asombró.

—No me gusta que mis prisioneros mueran —declaró—. Al revés de lo que te sucede a ti.

—No soy tu prisionera —respondió casi sin fuerzas, y se sentó en una roca.

Los agudos ojos de Edward entendieron que apenas podía mover el brazo. Tal vez no era aconsejable discutir con ella cuando estaba así de pálida… así de débil. Bella se sentó en la oscuridad de la cueva con la cabeza apoyada sobre las rodillas y con los largos mechones de su pelo colgándole sobre los hombros. Él vio cómo la maldita manga de la camisa se le escurría por el brazo y deseó que sus ropas estuvieran secas. Aún estaban mojadas cuando las había recogido del Suelo unos minutos antes y las había dejado al sol, encima de una roca, en los alrededores de la cueva. En el interior no habían podido secarse. Finalmente, Bella levantó los ojos hacia él.

—Necesitamos comida —le dijo—. ¿O es que planeas morir de hambre?

Sus palabras eran tan agudas como el filo de una espada.

—Yo ya he comido —contestó Edward, pensando en las bayas y raíces que había recogido antes del amanecer.

Notó que una sombra de incredulidad pasaba por sus grandes ojos azules y sonrió con disimulo. Ella no tenía por qué saber que él había recogido suficientes bayas y raíces para alimentarlos a ambos. Se levantó de la roca donde se había sentado y caminó hasta la salida de la cueva, pero él la agarró por el brazo derecho.

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó.

—Quítame las manos de encima —le contestó con una crispación evidente.

—No tengo intención de perderte de vista.

La mujer sonrió con amargura.

—¿Crees que si quisiera no hubiera podido escapar? —argumentó, liberando su brazo—. No eres nada más que un maldito perro inglés, y no siento por ti más que desprecio.

—Si fueras un hombre, no me hablarías de esa manera.

—Entonces sólo has conocido a hombres cobardes —replicó ella.

¡Qué pequeña ramera tan valiente!, pensó, acordándose por un instante de la Jauría de los Lobos, de la manera en que se plantaban delante de los caballeros enemigos en el campo.

—Cobardes no es la palabra que yo utilizaría para describir a los hombres que he conocido.

—¿No? ¿Y qué me dices de los cerdos, de los patanes, de los gusanos carcomidos por las moscas?

Una risa ahogada se agitó en su garganta. Bella pasó a su lado, pero antes de que saliera de la cueva él le dijo:

—Hay bayas y raíces en el rincón.

Bella se detuvo y lo miró. Edward vio cómo trataba de ocultar su vergüenza bajo un manto de orgullo. La mayor parte de las mujeres que él conocía se hubieran puesto a llorar hacía mucho tiempo, pero no Ángel. Ella devolvía insulto por insulto. Podía valerse por sí misma con gran facilidad, pero lo que más impresionaba a Edward era que no se acobardaba delante de él.

Por el contrario, otra vez enderezó los hombros, se colocó la manga de la camisa y caminó hasta el rincón de la cueva donde él había depositado el alimento. Se arrodilló, se llenó las manos de bayas rojas, y se llevó una a la boca, al tiempo que la maldita manga medio rasgada se deslizó de nuevo hasta la altura del codo. Su cabellera se le había secado en espirales rebeldes sobre la espalda. Edward cayó en la cuenta de que sus ojos seguían el camino de las curvas de su espalda hasta encontrarse con la cintura, donde comenzaban otras curvas. Sin la armadura, en efecto, se veía que se trataba de un bocado delicioso.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, ella volvió la cabeza y lo miró por encima del hombro.

Aquellos ojos oscuros brillaban a la luz que se filtraba a través de la cascada, resaltándole los labios sensuales y ligeramente abiertos. Edward apartó su mirada de ella. ¡Qué pequeña arpía tan atrevida! ¿Cómo podía haber sido virgen, rodeada de tantos hombres, con unos ojos tan sensuales? Salió rápidamente de la cueva.

No podía pensar en ella de esta manera, se recordó a sí mismo. Ella era su prisionera francesa, y debía tratarla como tal.

Y sin embargo, la imagen de aquella mirada sensual se había grabado con fuego en su memoria. Aquellos labios… tan tentadores. Tan maduros para ser besados. Quería sentirlos otra vez contra los suyos.

¡Con razón esos débiles franceses habían puesto a la pequeña ramera al frente de su ejército! Ante aquellos ojos tan ardientes, necesitó reunir toda la fuerza de su voluntad para no caer de rodillas a sus pies, entregarse y jurarle devoción eterna. Colocó las manos bajo la catarata y las llenó de agua, lavándose la cara y sacudiendo la cabeza en un vano intento de despejarse, de librarse de sus encantos.

—Edward…

Estaba justo detrás de él. Era su prisionera. Sólo su prisionera, se dijo. No debía olvidarlo o estaría perdido.

—Creo que me rompí el brazo —dijo quedamente.

—¿Lo puedes mover? —preguntó con la voz tersa.

—Un poco. Emmet me lo puede arreglar. Le he visto hacerlo muchas veces.

La espalda de Edward se puso rígida. Escapar. Quería escapar. ¿Su mente siempre estaba trabajando? Se volvió hacia ella. Sus ojos eran grandes y seductores.

—Ya veo —dijo él.

Bella se retiró hasta colocar su espalda contra las piedras que había a la entrada de la cueva, y él sospechó, por su manera de moverse, que el brazo no estaba realmente roto.

Edward se le acercó. La miró durante un tiempo indefinido. Sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro que le recordaba el cielo de los días claros, y sus labios despedían una sensualidad que hubiera querido disfrutar sin más demora. Bajó la vista y notó que a través de su camisa, casi transparente, podía ver los pezones oscuros y la forma de los senos. Trató de hacer pasar saliva por su garganta de repente seca, y delicadamente le tocó el brazo con una mano. La sintió temblar y levantó sus ojos negros hacia ella. ¿Tendría frío?

Unos ojos azules, anchos e inocentes, le devolvieron la mirada antes de caer sobre sus labios. Cuidadosamente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Edward deslizó los dedos por la manga de la camisa y tocó la piel de su brazo. El rugido de la cascada no podía compararse con el de la pasión que sentía crecer en todo su cuerpo. Se acercó todavía más, tocando con su ardiente cuerpo los hilos de su camisa, acariciando con sus duros músculos la suavidad de la piel femenina. Sintió que ella inhalaba y presionó los senos contra su pecho. Un rizo de su pelo flotaba a un lado de la cara de Edward. El brazo herido, al parecer, se le había olvidado por completo. Sus dedos recorrieron la línea de sus mejillas y luego se enredaron en su pelo, tan suave y transparente como la camisa, y lo peinaron hacia atrás.

Edward agarró un mechón de su cabello entre sus puños de hierro y acercó aún más su cara a la de Bella.

Ella abrió la boca con delicadeza y su aliento dulce le calentó los labios. El hombre la apretó, en un abrazo infinito.

Comenzó a besarla. Sus ardientes besos le succionaron los labios, pidieron libre entrada, y la obligaron a rendirse. Cuando ella abrió la boca, la lengua penetró hasta lo más profundo de la hembra. Era como saborear una baya muy dulce, y él quería más… mucho más.

—Bella… —murmuró.

Era su pasión la que hablaba. Dios, ¡cuánto la deseaba!

—¡Bella! —oyó Edward, que pensó que estaba tan arrebatado que se escuchaba a sí mismo, como si fuera otro. Pero era realmente otro quien pronunciaba el nombre de ella.

De pronto, Edward retiró sus labios de la boca amada, mirando por encima del hombro. ¡Voces!

—Bella, ¿dónde estás?

¡Una patrulla de búsqueda! ¿Los habían visto?

Edward se volvió hacia ella, que abrió la boca como si quisiera pedir ayuda, pero Edward le selló los labios con la palma de su mano.

—Ni una sola palabra —susurró.

Su pasión, de pronto, se había enfriado. ¿Sería que ella los había visto acercarse y había tratado de distraerlo con el cuento de que tenía el brazo roto, la seducción fingida y todo eso? Le miró el brazo. Había visto muchos miembros rotos en el campo de batalla, pero el de ella no se parecía a ninguno. Se trataba de una treta, estaba seguro. Dirigió los ojos hacia la cascada, tratando de averiguar cuántos eran, pero no pudo ver a nadie. Volvió de nuevo la cabeza hacia la causa de todos sus problemas, que lo miraba con aquellos grandes ojos azules que minutos antes lo habían seducido hasta el punto de haber querido él poseerla de inmediato. Pero él se entendería con semejante seducción, ajustaría las cuentas después. Por el momento, la empujó hasta la parte más oscura de la cueva.

—No me cogerán de nuevo —prometió—. Estos franceses no me cogerán de nuevo.

Algo brilló en aquellos grandes ojos azules… algo suave y tierno.

—¡Bella!

Edward recordó sus anteriores intentos de escapar, pero ella permaneció sin moverse, a su lado. Tras haberla llevado hasta el rincón más oscuro de la cueva, volvió a mirar hacia la entrada. No podía ver ningún movimiento a través de la cascada, pero sabía que estaban allí. Miró a Bella, que seguía contemplándolo en silencio y sin moverse. Arrugó la frente. Si él fuera ella, estaba seguro de que haría cualquier cosa para liberarse. Tal vez se había dado cuenta de que ante su fuerza superior era imposible escapar. Quizás era más lista de lo que él pensaba. O tal vez, sólo tal vez, había disfrutado el beso tanto como él.

Maldiciendo, la obligó a darse la vuelta para que su espalda quedara aprisionada contra su pecho, tapándole la boca con las manos. ¡Por la sangre de Cristo! No podía dedicarse a besarla como había hecho sólo hacía un momento… Ella era su enemiga, y él debía llevarla a Inglaterra.

—¡Bella! —decía la voz exterior.

Aunque la voz se acercaba cada vez más, Edward no temía ser descubierto. La cascada lo ocultaba a la perfección, y los caballeros franceses no sabían dónde estaba. Pero luego sintió que un nuevo pensamiento lo golpeaba. ¡La ropa! ¡Por Dios! Si encontraban la ropa que había puesto a secar registrarían toda la zona palmo a palmo y acabarían con sus posibilidades de escapar.

Empujó a Bella hasta la cascada, manteniéndola cerca, y se incorporó sobre la piedra saliente que le había servido de punto de apoyo en otras ocasiones. Con cautela paseó la vista desde la caída del agua hasta el lugar donde había puesto la ropa a secar al sol sobre unas piedras. Sus ojos escudriñaron el bosque circundante. No había nadie cerca de la ropa. Estaban a salvo.

Luego, las ramas de unos arbustos cercanos se rompieron cuando un caballero francés que se aproximaba a la orilla del río tropezó contra ellas. Estaba mirando hacia abajo, buscando algo en el Suelo, y con la punta de su espada separaba las piedras pequeñas que encontraba en su camino. Si levantaba la vista hacia la roca que tenía a su derecha, las posibilidades de escapar habrían desaparecido. Edward contuvo el aliento. Nunca antes le había rezado a Dios, pero ahora lo hizo. El caballero se acercó a la roca.

Bella cambió de posición en ese mismo momento y su pie golpeó una piedra pequeña, que cayó sobre el saliente de la entrada y rebotó contra el rugido del agua.

Furibundo, Edward la volvió a colocar de espaldas a la pared de la cueva. Sus ojos se volvieron raudos hacia el hombre. ¿Habría oído algo? El caballero estaba utilizando los tacones de sus botas para aplastar una pequeña planta que crecía entre las rocas. Edward miró hacia la cascada, siguiendo el trayecto de la piedrecilla que Bella había empujado al vacío involuntariamente, y entonces fue cuando notó que otras piedrecillas resbalaban sobre la saliente. Elevó sus ojos hacia el caballero. Sin quitar la mano que había puesto encima de la boca de Bella, Edward se agachó hasta el Suelo y recogió una piedra de buen tamaño con la otra mano. Arqueó su brazo por encima de la cabeza y lanzó la piedra, que cayó detrás del caballero en el bosque, estrellándose contra el tronco de un árbol.

Ante el sonido, el caballero se volvió, al tiempo que desenvainaba la espada, y no dudó un momento antes de internarse en el bosque.

Había estado cerca. Demasiado cerca. La furia reemplazó a la sensación de alivio que había experimentado Edward. Llevó a Bella a la parte de atrás de la cueva y la soltó. Sus ojos echaban chispas al pasear por ella la mirada.

—La próxima vez, no me la jugarás tan fácilmente.

La joven se volvió de espaldas. No podía confiar en ella, decidió. Tendría que vigilarla. ¿Pero podía vigilarla y, al mismo tiempo, mantenerse a distancia?

Se le hacía más y más difícil convencerse a sí mismo de que había sido ella quien había matado a Seth. Ella no había iniciado el incendio. Pero él no habría estado en su campamento si ella no le hubiera capturado, y si él no hubiera estado en el campamento, Seth no habría ido a buscarlo. ¡De modo que era culpa suya! Sin embargo, si él no hubiera permitido que lo capturaran… No le gustaba el giro que estaba tomando su argumentación. Lleno de rabia, se alejó de ella y fue hacia el saliente que había a la entrada de la cueva.

Sus ojos observaron cuidadosamente el bosque. El caballero se había ido. No había signos de que hubiera otros hombres en los alrededores, aunque él sabía que estaban allí. Volvió al sitio donde había dejado a Bella y la agarró de los hombros.

Ella se hizo a un lado, gimiendo cuando su abrupto movimiento le lastimó el brazo herido.

—No tienes por qué zarandearme como si fuera un animal —le dijo.

Sus ojos verdes se achicaron.

—No tengo cadenas para sujetarte como debería; por lo tanto, mis manos harán las veces de grilletes.

Sus ojos de color chocolates danzaron oscuramente a la luz que se reflejaba, temblorosa, a través de la cascada.

—No te preocupes, Príncipe. Si decido escapar estoy segura de que a ti, único entre todos los hombres, no te costará ningún trabajo impedirlo. Eres un ser superior, ¿verdad? Pero, eso sí, no te autorizo a tocarme. No te dejaría tocarme aunque fuese la peor ramera del mundo.

Las palabras que ella le lanzó a la cara eran hirientes, pero también excitantes. Sin embargo, el sarcasmo con que las pronunció le produjo una extraña sensación de rabia. Se estaba burlando de él. No obstante, por debajo del sarcasmo percibió un dolor oculto y quiso suavizar las cosas. Confundido por las emociones que ella le inspiraba, se volvió hacia la entrada.

—Entonces sígueme.

Sólo se habían detenido el tiempo suficiente para poder ponerse las botas y para que Bella se cambiase la ropa mojada. Hacia el mediodía, su túnica se había secado por completo, aunque el barro del bosque y algunos charcos ocasionales le habían empapado las botas y las medias. Tenía los pies fríos y las piernas le dolían. El orgullo de Bella no le permitía pedir que aminoraran el paso, de manera que no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo con dificultad.

Finalmente, y ya después de que el sol se hubiera ocultado tras la línea del horizonte, Edward se detuvo. El cuerpo de Bella estaba entumecido. Agradeció la pausa y recostó su espalda contra la fría corteza de un árbol. Cuando levantó la vista hacia Edward, lo divisó de espaldas y notó que la luz blanca de la luna bañaba los músculos de sus hombros. Levantó su cabeza hacia el cielo durante un rato largo. Su negra cobriza cabellera le caía estaba desordenada. De pronto se dirigió a ella.

—Pasaremos aquí la noche —le dijo.

Esperó a que él se volviera de nuevo para luego deslizarse por la corteza del árbol y acostarse en el Suelo. En cuanto descansó un momento, sin embargo, todos los dolores revivieron, culminando con uno muy fuerte en la cabeza, que apoyó sobre sus brazos mientras se preguntaba qué estaría pensando aquel extraño y atractivo guerrero.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Bella levantó la cabeza y vio que Edward estaba en pie no lejos de ella, mirando hacia el bosque. Parecía una estatua oscura, impenetrable y absolutamente inmóvil. Se preguntó si alguna vez sería capaz de romper sus defensas. No quería hacerlo, se dijo, pero se preguntaba si sería posible. Él era su enemigo, como tantas veces se había encargado de recordarle. Lo único que Bella quería era que su padre la admirara, que reconociera que era un guerrero magnífico, tanto que incluso había capturado al Príncipe de las Tinieblas. Sólo eso. No estaba interesada en él…

Luego, Edward agachó la cabeza, mostrándose preocupado, y hubo algo en ese movimiento que a ella le hizo verlo como un hombre y no como un soldado. La necesidad de relajar aquel cansado ceño fruncido la hizo ponerse de pie. Sentía el impulso de hablar con él, no como si fueran enemigos, sino como si fueran simplemente un hombre y una mujer. A lo mejor había sido su negativa a hablar con ella durante todo el día lo que la había impulsado finalmente a tratar de entablar una conversación. Era eso, a lo mejor, lo que lo hacía parecer tan triste y lo que la había movido a ella a querer consolarlo. En cualquier caso, de pronto se dio cuenta de que se le estaba acercando por la espalda y le había colocado una mano sobre los hombros. Sintió que todos sus tendones estaban tensos, y que sus puños se cerraban.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó con la voz tensa—. ¿Tienes una daga en la mano?

Bella se sintió ofendida, y ante aquel rechazo abierto, retiró la mano de su hombro.

—Si yo fuera un guerrero inglés, ¿me odiarías de la misma manera?

—Tú no eres un guerrero inglés —contestó sin volverse—, y nunca lo serás.

—¿Entonces por qué no me cortaste el cuello cuando estábamos solos en la tienda? —preguntó.

—Porque no tenía un cuchillo a mano —respondió entonces, volviéndose al fin hacia ella. Su blanca sonrisa brillaba a la luz de la luna, y sus ojos verde parecían sombreados por la ira.

—Entonces mátame ahora —dijo la mujer, levantando la cabeza con sensual descaro.

La sonrisa de Edward desapareció.

—Ahora no tengo por qué hacerlo, ya que eres mi prisionera —contestó acercándose a ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia—. Aunque me asistiría todo el derecho, después de lo que has hecho.

—¡Yo nunca habría matado a un niño! —exclamó Bella con furia reprimida.

—Y sin embargo, el hecho es que Seth está muerto —apuntó Edward.

Bella miró aquellos ojos verdes y llenos de rabia. Era evidente que el muchacho había sido muy especial para él, alguien que se había ganado su cariño, lo que de pronto la hizo sentirse confusamente celosa.

—¿Quién era Seth? —preguntó con reprimida impaciencia.

La pregunta pareció desconcertarlo. Su rostro se puso tenso de inmediato, obligándolo a apretar los dientes, y una poderosa sensación de furia hizo que su cuerpo temblara de la cabeza a los pies.

—Mi hijo —respondió.

Bella se quedó paralizada. Su hijo, repetía su mente. ¿Cómo había llegado el muchacho a su campamento? ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo en Francia? ¿Por qué no estaba en su casa con su madre? Madre. Aunque compadecía a Edward por la pérdida, una pregunta incómoda surgió en sus pensamientos: ¿tenía una esposa?

Tras reponerse de la sorpresa, Bella vio la intensa agonía que ardía en sus ojos, incluso más allá de la ira.

—Edward, yo…

—¡No! —gruñó él, y se alejó de inmediato.

Sólo entonces comenzó a entender cuán profundamente la odiaba Edward. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió al árbol debajo del cual había buscado refugio. Se sentó en el Suelo, doblando las rodillas contra el pecho y arropándoselas con los brazos. Lo observó durante un tiempo largo, viendo cómo miraba el cielo a pocos metros de distancia. Si hubieran estado separados por todo un continente, no se hubiera sentido tan lejos de él.

No sabía nada acerca de ese hombre, y sin embargo, sus besos la habían hecho sentirse más indefensa que la más terrible de las armas.

Un hijo, pensó de nuevo. El Príncipe de las Tinieblas tenía un hijo. Un hijo que no formaba parte de su leyenda, aunque de alguna manera lo hacía más humano, más digno de ser acariciado. ¿Por qué había traído a su hijo, la más preciosa de todas sus posesiones, a un país enemigo? Si ella tuviera hijos, los dejaría a salvo en el castillo de su padre.

Edward fue a sentarse a su lado, sin mirarla siquiera, y tras un momento de silencio, Bella no pudo dejar de preguntarle:

—¿Qué estaba haciendo en Francia?

Edward volvió la cabeza hacia ella, molesto por la pregunta. Sus ojos la miraron encendidos de ira, y ella recibió la mirada como una bofetada en la cara. Después el hombre se levantó rápidamente y retornó al lugar desde el que había estado observando las estrellas.

Bella lo siguió.

—Era tan joven —le dijo—. Tu idea, sin duda, no era…

Edward se encaró a ella con un gesto de desprecio en la cara.

—¿Qué es mejor para un hijo que estar al lado de su padre?

—¿En medio de una guerra? —preguntó Bella horrorizada.

Él se acercó, mirándola con ojos peligrosos.

—¿Y por qué crees que sabes tanto de mi vida? Dime, Ángel: ¿crees que mi hijo hubiera sido más feliz soportando el ridículo, la tortura de ser un bastardo que hallándose al lado de su padre? ¿Debía abandonar a mi hijo, mi única alegría, cuando el mejor lugar donde podía estar era a mi lado?

Su voz se suavizó de repente y Bella habría jurado que había visto el brillo de una lágrima en sus ojos a la luz de la luna.

—Él quería ser un caballero honorable —añadió—. Quería combatir a los dragones, rescatar a las princesas y dirigir el ejército del rey.

Bella abrió la boca para contestar, pero Edward golpeó con sus puños el árbol que había detrás de él, sobresaltándola.

—¿Qué honor hay en estar muerto? —preguntó.

Ante la falta de palabras de con Suelo, ella movió ligeramente la cabeza. El único honor de la muerte era el que uno recibía por la manera de morir. Y él había muerto en un incendio, sin gloria alguna.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo en mi campamento? —preguntó con la voz apagada.

—Tratando de salvarme —contestó Edward con amargura.

Bella se quedó mirando a Edward durante largo rato. El muchacho había tratado de salvar la vida de su padre. Bella conocía a muchos hombres maduros que no se hubieran atrevido a hacer lo mismo. Levantó la vista hacia las estrellas, tal como Edward lo había hecho antes. Había honor en el comportamiento del muchacho, y Bella sintió que hubiera deseado conocerlo.

—¿Cuál era su nombre? —preguntó.

—Seth —contestó Edward, dubitativo.

—Era un muchacho valiente —dijo ella—. Le enseñaste lo que tenías que enseñarle.

Hubo un largo silencio y, finalmente, Edward murmuró:

—Lo echaré de menos.

Bella deseó con todo su corazón poder compartir al menos parte de su dolor para que él no tuviera que sentirlo entero. Deseó traer al muchacho a la vida de nuevo, y de repente, una imagen surgió delante de sus ojos: la figura de un muchacho muy joven, con el pelo tan oscuro como la noche, que blandía su espada de madera ante un dragón imaginario. El hijo de Edward. Bella sintió que el dolor la devoraba. Quería borrar sus tormentos con una caricia, tocarle la frente y aliviar su herido corazón. Le miró y vio que sus ojos la contemplaban con tal intensidad que creyó que le atravesaban el alma. Levantó una mano para colocarla encima de su brazo, y sintió que la piel ardía bajo su palma.

Edward tomó su mano y la puso entre las suyas, que la cubrían totalmente. Ella observó su piel, maravillándose por el calor, por el sentimiento de seguridad que le transmitía, y bajaba en espiral por todo el cuerpo. Cuando alzó la vista hacia sus ojos, su corazón latió más de la cuenta y sus labios se abrieron para hablar, pero ninguna palabra salió de ellos.

Él se inclinó hacia delante, y Bella pensó que la iba a besar. Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue pasarle un brazo por la espalda y colocar su cabeza encima de su hombro.

Necesitaba que lo consolaran, no que lo amaran. Ella lo abrazó también, suspirando suavemente, y apretó la mejilla contra su pelo, cerrando los ojos.

—¿No es una vista maravillosa? —preguntó una voz en francés.

Bella y Edward se separaron instantáneamente. De manera automática, el inglés se llevó la mano a la cintura, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no tenía la espada al cinto.

—Una cita de amantes —oyeron que decía una voz muy cerca.

El hombre salió de las sombras que proyectaban los árboles, vestido con una sucia túnica de lana, andrajosos pantalones rojos y una capa negra. Parecía un noble que se hubiera vuelto mendigo, pensó Bella, quien notó la confianza con que enderezaba los hombros, la facilidad con que los había sorprendido… como si ya lo hubiera hecho muchas veces antes. Era un ladrón. Lo supo instintivamente. Sus ojos miraron hacia el bosque en busca de más hombres y, por supuesto, de una vía para escapar.

Percibió un movimiento a su derecha y vio que dos hombres más corrían hacia ellos. El primero iba sin camisa, y el segundo era muy alto y tenía una espesa barba negra. Abrió la boca para lanzar una señal de advertencia, pero Edward ya los había visto. En un solo movimiento, la empujó hacia la izquierda, desvió el ataque del descamisado que intentaba agarrarlo y arrojó al Suelo al de la barba.

Bella vio que una sombra cobraba vida a su lado, y cuando la sombra apareció bajo la luz de la luna, pudo distinguir las cicatrices de su cara y vio que levantaba el puño y lo clavaba en las costillas de Edward, quien se dobló sobre sí mismo cuando Bella se acercó para ayudarlo.

El ladrón la agarró de los brazos cuando trató de abofetear la cara del hombre de las cicatrices.

—¡Golpéalo en las costillas! —aconsejó una voz desde la oscuridad, y cuando Bella se volvió a mirar quién era, vio que un quinto hombre emergía del bosque y se colocaba detrás de Edward. Bajo la borrosa luz de la luna que brillaba a través de las ramas de los árboles, sus ojos pequeños, redondos y encendidos parecían los de una rata.

El hombre de la barba la amenazó con el puño y Bella trató de luchar contra los brazos que la mantenían cautiva, pero no pudo soltarse de ellos. Sin alcanzar a ayudarlo, por lo tanto, tuvo que ver cómo los hombres golpeaban sin descanso a Edward y lo arrojaban al Suelo.

Tratando de asistir a Edward, Bella se retorció en los brazos del antiguo noble disfrazado de mendigo, y vio cómo el hombre de la barba, el hombre sin camisa y el hombre de las cicatrices se abalanzaban sobre él y lo molían a golpes. Bella contuvo la respiración durante un momento, y luego vio que el hombre sin camisa volaba por encima del grupo y aterrizaba con un ruido sordo en medio de la oscuridad, al tiempo que el de la barba recibía un sonoro puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Edward se alzó delante del hombre de las cicatrices como una especie de demonio. Sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la luna y su negra cabellera era una masa de furioso pelo ensortijado que le cubría parte de la cara. El individuo de las cicatrices le lanzó un puñetazo, pero Edward detuvo el golpe con la palma de su mano y se lo devolvió con increíble fuerza. Su oponente tembló ante el golpe y se quedó mirando al Príncipe de las Tinieblas con los ojos llenos de terror.

De pronto, a espaldas de Edward, el hombre de los ojos de rata arremetió contra él, golpeándolo sin misericordia en las costillas. Edward estuvo a punto de desmayarse por los terribles puñetazos, pero logró recuperarse velozmente y se enfrentó a él. El hombre le lanzó otro golpe y Edward retrocedió, tocándose las doloridas costillas.

Bella alzó una bota y, con todas sus fuerzas, la dejó caer sobre los dedos de los pies del hombre que parecía un noble disfrazado de mendigo, y cuando el hombre la soltó para agarrarse el pie dolorido, ella corrió hacia Edward y lo apartó de los puños del ladrón de los ojos de rata.

Un sexto hombre, temblando de miedo, salió de su refugio entre los árboles y se plantó al lado del antiguo noble, ofreciéndole asistencia, pero el jefe de los ladrones lo rechazó con brusquedad.

—Otra vez llegas demasiado tarde, Paloma —le dijo el de los ojos de rata al recién llegado.

Aferrándose al brazo de Edward, Bella inspeccionó con cautela al grupo de hombres que los rodeaba. Eran seis, y aunque ella y Edward eran guerreros bien entrenados, los números no estaban de su lado.

—Ya es hora de que terminemos esta farsa —declaró el antiguo noble.

El sonido del metal rasgó el aire de la noche cuando el hombre de las cicatrices y el hombre sin camisa sacaron sus espadas.

Esto tampoco ayudaba a los números, pensó Bella con tristeza, y se acercó aún más a Edward.


End file.
